Diverted Plans
by MeganSparrow
Summary: Takes place at the end of DMC. Elizabeth deals with her guilt about the mast incident, & her strained relationship with Will. Jack tries to forgive Elizabeth. Will Elizabeth admit her feelings are changing? Sparrabeth, JE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place at the end of DMC, completely ignoring AWE. It's going to be JE eventually, but starts out dealing with Elizabeth's guilt about the whole Jack and the mast incident, her troubles with Will, and fighting her attraction to Jack. Oh, and Jack's attempts to get his precious ship back (again). Please R&R, and if you don't like Sparrabeth, that's fine – don't read! **

**xxxx – One - xxxx**

"Where's Jack?" he asked, suspicion and anger in his dark brown eyes.

Elizabeth stared at Will as the longboat rocked next to the _Pearl._

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth looked away. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she felt an unfamiliar ache in her stomach. _Now where did THAT come from? Guilt? Do I feel guilty for sending Jack to his death? Or for kissing him?_

_Or both?_

No one said a word. Elizabeth could feel all eyes upon her, and the enormity of what she'd done brought tears to her eyes. She struggled to hold herself together.

The silence was broken by the sound of Jack struggling on the deck of his beloved ship.

"T' hell with that," Gibbs muttered to no one in particular, "bring her about!"

Elizabeth stared at her feet as she felt the longboat move. Gibbs instructed the crew to return to the _Pearl_. She started to protest as Gibbs grabbed the rope ladder and quickly climbed aboard.

She glanced over at Will, who was still staring at her. And not with any true affection, at least not at the moment. She could no longer read his expression, so she turned away and waited.

With a loud thump, Jack fell into the longboat, oil dripping from his hand; Gibbs following him and shouting orders for everyone to begin rowing as quickly as possible. Jack adjusted a bead in his hair, then put his hat on his head and reclined against the side of the small boat.

"Faster 'n that, men!" Gibbs was still standing, barking orders and looking over his shoulder as the Kraken began to attack the _Pearl_.

Elizabeth's gaze drifted to Jack, who was sitting at the back of the longboat, rubbing his left wrist. His expression hadn't changed since their few moments together on the ship.

"_Pirate."_

He was still looking at her with amusement and….pride. Was he actually proud of her for leaving him to the Kraken? For thinking first of herself and the crew?

Elizabeth could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. She had kissed him much more passionately than she had intended. She fought the urge to touch her tender lips; she did not want to give away what….or whom….she was thinking of. Frustrated, she shook her head and focused on the small island ahead of them.

Suddenly the loud shrieking from the deck of the _Pearl_ stopped. The occupants of the longboat watched as the Kraken abandoned its attack on their ship. Jack remained calm and quiet, so Gibbs took over once again.

"Row, filthy dogs, _row!!!!_" Gibbs shouted as they neared the island. It was apparent to everyone in the small boat that the Kraken knew that Jack was no longer on the _Pearl_, and the beast was heading their way.

Elizabeth spotted an extra oar resting on the bottom of the boat. She joined the crew in their mad rush to the island, finding the effort a welcome diversion from Jack's smirk, and Will's intense stare. She alternated her strokes with those of Cotton, who was struggling with the other oar. Every few minutes she glanced back toward the _Pearl_, searching for the Kraken. No dark shapes loomed nearby. She wondered if it was waiting beneath the longboat.

Jack and Gibbs jumped out as they hit the sandy bottom of the shore. The rest of the crew joined them, hauling the boat onto the beach.

"Now what?" Gibbs wondered aloud. He looked to Jack for orders.

"Best start a fire an' set up camp," Jack instructed. "We'll think of somethin' in the morning. We'll find a way to get back to the _Pearl_."

Since they had almost no supplies except for weapons, a few blankets and a small amount of food, there wasn't much camp to set up. Elizabeth set her blanket far from the fire. The flames wouldn't warm the chill settling in her bones…and in her soul. The guilt was starting to drive her mad.

While the rest of the men gathered more firewood and organized their few supplies, Elizabeth shook sand from her blanket and took off her wet boots.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs' voice was louder than his intended whisper. Elizabeth stopped to listen.

"Gibbs," Jack acknowledged, poking the fire with a long stick.

"I been meanin' ta ask ye, it's about the oil on yer hand when I found ye on the _Pearl_."

"Yes?"

"And ye were pulling your hand from one of the shackles."

"Yes."

"How did ye end up shackled to the _Pearl_? Did ye really want to go down wif the ship?"

Jack dropped the stick in the fire. "Ye best be askin' _Miss Swann_ 'bout that."

Gibbs looked questioningly at Jack, then at Elizabeth who was preoccupied by her boots. Sensing the tension in the air, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and went to help the men finish setting up camp.

"Hungry, luv?"

Elizabeth looked up as Jack handed her a dry biscuit and sat next to her on the blanket.

"Jack, I want to explain…."

"Nuthin' to explain, dearie," Jack said quietly, staring out to sea. The sun was about to set. "You said you're not sorry, and I believe the pirate in you isn't sorry at all."

"I'm not so sure," Elizabeth started.

"I'm not sure which I want more."

She watched the light of the fire dance in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not sure if I want to drown ye," he looked at her before leaning in to whisper, his warm breath brushing her ear, "or to kiss ye again."

Before she could respond, he joined Gibbs next to the fire and pulled out a flask of rum.

Elizabeth turned to see Will watching her.

_What, exactly, did he see?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and special thanks and hugs to my Beta, **_**Florencia7**_**. Check out her fics. She's brilliant, and a devoted Sparrabeth shipper too! Oh, and please R/R. Reviews keep me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters, but you already knew that. When Disney tires of Jack, I'll be first in line to take ownership. I'm studying "The Care and Handling of Pirate Dreadlocks" in the meantime. **

**xxxx - Two - xxxx**

"Can you see her?" a voice whispered.

"Yes, she's still there."

"How far, ye guess?"

"Dunno. I wouldn't try swimmin'"

"She still in one piece, ye think?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked toward the voices on the beach. Mr. Gibbs, Will and Jack were sitting around the now smoldering fire, eating something out of black mugs. She stretched and sat up, shaking the sleep from her head. She'd slept well on the sand, though her toes were itching and she wondered if any little creatures ran across her feet during the night. She looked around for her boots.

"Thank ye for remembering to anchor her," Jack said to Gibbs. "Oh, I see our.…judge, jury and executioner is awake."

The men followed Jack's gaze, watching Elizabeth rise from the dirty blanket. Gibbs returned to his meal while Will looked questioningly at Jack. Elizabeth frowned and shot Jack an angry look.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Nuthin'," Jack muttered. "Though I'm sure yer innocent lil' fiancée will be happy to provide relatively satisfactory answers to relatively innocent comments I won't acknowledge making."

Elizabeth glared at him. _There he goes again, hinting to everyone…and to Will...that I did something underhanded. Secretive. Which I did. But still…he's so damned smug! How long will he hold this over me?_

"Then stop making them, Jack!" Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Jack from several feet away.

"That's _Cap'n _Jack…."

"Ugh! Will you _never_ stop correcting us? We _know_ you're the bloody Captain of that damned ship; a ship I'd hoped never to set eyes on again!!" Elizabeth shouted. She knew she really didn't mean anything against the _Pearl_, but it got the reaction she wanted.

Jack threw his hat on the ground and started toward Elizabeth. Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and held him back.

"_WHAT_ is going on, Jack?" Will was yelling now. Pictures of the kiss he had briefly witnessed on the deck of the _Pearl_ flashed in front of him. The quick, hidden glances between Jack and his fiancée. The exaggerated annoyance at each other's company. He couldn't help thinking that he was an outsider looking in on a lover's quarrel. It nagged at him. He vowed to find time alone with Elizabeth so she could explain. Especially about that kiss.

Gibbs cleared his throat loudly and changed the conversation to more pressing needs. "So I was wonderin' how long we're going to stay here before we get goin' after the _Pearl"_.

"First, there's the matter of the Kraken. It very well could be between us and the ship," Jack set his mug in the sand, stretched, and started pacing. "And as it seems to be after one Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he smirked at Elizabeth, but the grin didn't reach his eyes, "I believe I have a resolution to the problem which vexes ye, Mr. Gibbs".

Elizabeth folded her blanket and sat down, remaining away from the rest of the crew. She crossed her arms and waited, her anger toward Jack increasing as quickly as the guilt returned and settled into her chest.

"Will. Master Gibbs," Jack started.

The men looked at him expectantly.

"Take the longboat and the rest of the crew and go fetch me ship."

"Why? You're the Captain, as you remind us on an hourly basis. You go get the ship!" Will argued.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Son, ye seem to be forgettin' one thing. I can't go anywhere near the _Pearl _with the Kraken threatening to take me down with me ship."

Will failed to see the logic in this since the moment they returned with the ship, Jack would be aboard and the Kraken would resume its pursuit. "How do you expect to avoid it once you are back on board?"

"I expect ye to _kill_ the beastie before ye bring me me ship. Back. That is."

"What makes you think I won't just sail off with the _Pearl_ for my own purpose? I vowed to rescue my father from the _Flying Dutchman_ and your little war with the Kraken is getting in my way."

"Ye won't be stealing me ship, boy. Not when I'll have something waiting for ye in exchange."

"What could you possibly have that I'd want? Nothing is more important than saving my father."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Will said firmly between clenched jaws.

"Oh dear. The marriage is over before it even…commenced, as it were." Jack turned in the direction of Elizabeth, who remained on the blanket, arms crossed and a decided pout on her lips. "Hear that luv? He won' be comin' back for ye', after all. He'll be sailing away on _my_ ship, chasing down the _Flying Dutchman."_

"Coming back for her? She'll return to the _Pearl _with me and the crew!" Will announced, a touch of concern in his expression.

"No. She won't. She'll remain on this tiny speck of land, waiting for ye. So ye might want to form a plan of attack on me slimy foe. The Kraken, that is, though Davy Jones is equally slimy, as a matter of fact equally tentacally, as I'm sure ye remember from yer last visit …."

"Jack!!" Elizabeth stood and approached him. "I will not be held hostage on this island!"

Jack removed his hat and exaggerated a bow in her direction. "M'lady, it would be me honor to protect ye from the threat of the Kraken, unlike some fair passengers have been known to protect their Captain from said tentacled beast, while yer gallant beau retrieves me ship, slays the scourge of the seas, and returns to yer waitin' arms."

"No," she stomped her foot. "I will not stay!"

"Jack, you have no right…" Will warned.

Before he could finish his sentence, Will found the cold metal of Jack's sword against his throat. He glanced sideways at the older man.

"I have every right," Jack said coldly. He looked at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. "Miss Swann knows that this is actually not quite unreasonable compensation for previously unknown and unpredictable acts."

Will had no idea what Jack was talking about, but he remained silent. Gibbs stood near his Captain, trying to decipher the meaning of Jack's declaration.

"He's right," Elizabeth admitted. "It's better this way." The guilt had returned in larger waves, and she hoped that by agreeing to remain on the island, Jack would finally forgive her. And then she and Will could move forward with their lives.

"Elizabeth? Are you sure that this is what you want?" Will wondered why Elizabeth was so agreeable.

"Yes." She dropped her gaze to the sand.

"Jack, get the men to the longboat. I need to have a private conversation with Elizabeth." Will's eyes remained focused on her face.

"Are ye givin' me orders, Mr. Turner?"

"I just need a moment with Elizabeth."

"Well, as long as we know who's Captain around here…"

"_Jack!!"_ Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

Jack left the couple and began shouting orders to the crew. Will took Elizabeth by the elbow and guided her away from the beach.

"We need to talk," Will said ominously.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, they are so helpful! This is going to be mostly Will and Elizabeth (NO Willabeth…if you're looking for that, you can find plenty of them somewhere, but not here), but we gotta get him off that island, don't we? Please R/R. Reviews keep me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and even if I won the lottery I wouldn't be able to buy them, so I'm out of luck. **

**xxxx - Three - xxxx**

Will gently touched Elizabeth's elbow and urged her away from the men gathering on the beach. She quickly glanced back at the campfire and saw Jack in deep conversation with Mr. Gibbs. She found herself quieting an involuntary sigh. The realization bothered her; she clung to Will's arm with determination and turned away.

They left the beach and traveled over a grassy area, out of sight of the crew. Will stopped, then turned to her, his arms crossed at his chest. His wavy brown hair blew gently in the breeze, and she reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his face. Only then did she actually see the expression on his face. He looked extremely annoyed. Frustrated. Disappointed. Suspicious.

_Suspicious? Of what? _

"The men are preparing the longboat, Will. I don't think there's a lot of time," she said as she avoided his gaze.

"They'll wait," Will stated, a knowing look crossing his face.

"I don't think…."

"Believe me," he interrupted, "Jack will not let them go until I'm on that boat."

She didn't know when his demeanor had turned so….._cold._

"I suppose Jack values my skills on the _Pearl _more than I realized," Will continued. "I wouldn't want to _disappoint_ anyone."

"What is wrong with you, Will? You've been acting so strangely since we left the ship."

Will choked back a laugh. "Me? _I've_ been acting strangely? What about you, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What do you really want, Elizabeth?"

She looked at him questioningly. She wasn't sure how to answer him or where the conversation was leading.

"Do you really want to marry me? To settle down in Port Royal, raise a family, and live as the wife of a blacksmith? Or have you developed a new passion for…" he glanced toward the beach. "….the _sea?_"

Now her arms were crossed in defiance. "Of course I want to marry you! We were just about to be married when our wedding was so rudely interrupted…."

"I can't help wondering if your feelings have changed after so much time has passed. And circumstances have changed."

"Circumstances? What are you talking about Will? Nothing has changed for me. I love you. I want to marry you. I hope you will return with great speed so we can return to Port Royal. So we can begin our life together."

Will looked at her doubtfully, and after a moment decided to change tactics.

"I wonder what your dear father will think. Knowing that you have volunteered to remain on this island. Alone. With Jack."

She felt a warm rush across her cheeks and willed herself to stop blushing. _There is no reason to feel guilty or embarrassed!_

"If you'll recall, I didn't exactly volunteer."

"Oh, right. But you did give in fairly quickly. Now why would Jack hold you hostage? Why you?" Will raised an eyebrow and pretended to think deeply, searching for the answer. "Oh, I know. You're a woman, so you are helpless and defenseless and we men will be more motivated to accomplish our mission….um, missions and return to rescue you."

"I am _not_ helpless! And certainly _not_ defenseless! I'm sure Jack figured that splitting you and I apart would encourage you to get his ship back. Faster."

Will's expression softened for a moment. "I just don't trust that pirate." He reached for her hand. "I can't leave you here with him, Elizabeth."

"Will," she started, "what exactly are you worried about? I was stranded with him before and he ended up passed out on the beach, surrounded by rum bottles. He didn't have enough strength to hurt me….or anything."

"I'll make sure to leave enough rum, then."

"Just hurry back."

"I was thinking…what if I got word to your father? Perhaps he could come here and get you off the island. Jack would be no match against the…"

"No. Don't involve my father. Don't you see that there is no other choice?" Elizabeth squeezed his hand, hoping to offer reassurance. "I'll be fine. Jack has saved my life before. I do trust him."

A flash of pain crossed Will's face before he pulled her close. "Then I must trust in you."

_Why do I feel like he's hiding something from me? That something has changed between us?_

She held him close and kissed his cheek. "There is nothing to worry about. I'll be here waiting anxiously for your return."

Will smiled and took her hand. "Let's get back to the others."

As they walked toward the beach, Will slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I do trust you, Elizabeth."

…_I trust you, Elizabeth… _

That familiar pang of guilt hit her again; like a heavy weight pressing on her chest. She tried to shake it off as she followed Will to the shore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mr. Gibbs watched the crew climb into the longboat. He pulled Jack aside, lowering his voice.

"I know ye be wantin' the _Pearl_ back, Cap'n," he said, scratching his chin. "And fer sure we be wantin' that smelly Kraken disposed of right quickly. But can I be askin' ye what is goin' on with you and Miss Elizabeth?"

Jack looked like he'd just been caught stealing the last of the food supply. He shifted his gaze, looking for a way out of the conversation. "On? Going on? Nothing, Mr. Gibbs."

"I can sense something is wrong, Jack."

Jack started to turn away.

"Ye didn't chain yerself to the mast. It was Miss Elizabeth, wasn't it?" Gibbs knew there was no other explanation. Not for the state he'd found Jack in on the deck of the ship, nor the tension between his Captain and the lass.

"Yes. She's more like me, you, ….._us_….than…" Jack trailed off.

"Jack?"

"She had 'er reasons, I suppose. It's not important." Jack looked off in the distance, where he'd watched Elizabeth walk away with Will. "Ah, here they come. Get the whelp

in the boat an' out of me sight. He's not to return until the Kraken is dead and one of you – preferably you - are sailing me ship back to this little speck of sand."

"Do you trust her?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be watchin' me back. And if I have it my way, she'll be spending the entire time on the other side of the island. In fact, I think I'll pack up some provisions an' send the little lady on her way." He started to pile blankets and food, then paused.

"Wait. I think it's better to keep me eye on her. She might find some way to escape."

"Escape, Jack? How?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Maybe she and the whelp were plottin' while they went on their romantic lil' walk over there. He's probably going to sail around to the other side of the island and steal her… I mean _rescue _herfrom mean ol' Cap'n Jack."

Gibbs doubted it, seeing as they'd be busy trying to retrieve the _Pearl _and hunt down the Kracken, but he didn't argue.

"Oh good. You're back. Time to go, Mister Turner." Jack waved the younger man away, toward the longboat. He watched with dark eyes as Elizabeth threw her arms around Will and gave him a long kiss.

"Hurry back, Will," Elizabeth pleaded.

"I promise," Will reluctantly released her hands and stepped into the boat.

"Okay, enough with the goodbyes. You know what you need to do. Mr. Gibbs, off with you." Jack waved them away again, as if he was swatting flies.

As the boat left the shore, Elizabeth stood near Jack, waving goodbye to the men in the boat. When the boat was far enough away, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and exaggerated a wave toward the boat, knowing Will was watching. And Jack grinned,

even as Elizabeth angrily pulled away from him and went to gather her belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks so much for the kind reviews…and not to worry, this is definitely Sparrabeth. All good things in good time. The attraction is there, and Elizabeth seems to be the last one to notice that her feelings have changed. Just like in DMC, if only, if only, - - - but I digress. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: Jack. Elizabeth. Don't own 'em. **Will. Don't own him and don't want to anyway.** The rest of the POTC characters and even the ships are all NOT owned by me, myself, I…..you know the drill. **

**xxxx - Four -xxxx**

"I suggest we move further inland," Jack said as he gathered blankets and tried to balance four bottles of rum in his arms. "We'll need some sort of shelter, and I've no idea when they'll be back."

Elizabeth said nothing; she gathered as many supplies as she could carry and followed Jack away from the beach. They followed the same path she had just traveled with Will.

Elizabeth felt a kind of calming relief knowing that she wasn't going to be subjected to Will's questions for some time. His tone was most decidedly aloof and she needed time alone. To think. Her mind wandered as she followed Jack through the grass, and her thoughts were decidedly _not_ on her fiancée. She found herself thinking about her most recent actions – _I sent Jack to his death! _– and to work through the guilt that was making even simple thought appear challenging.

_I tricked him. I kissed him. And I left him no means of escape from that monster. But the worst part is that I feel more guilt about the kiss than chaining him to the mast! That damned kiss...it shocked me. It wasn't supposed to be enjoyable. It wasn't supposed to be exciting and passionate. But it was. And if I dare compare that one kiss to the ones I've shared with Will…I never kissed Will like that. It was all I could do to stop kissing Jack, to walk away with no regrets. But inside, in my deepest, most honest thoughts, I know I regret leaving him. _

_Why won't Jack talk about what I did? Is he waiting to exact some sort of revenge? Is he going to leave me on this island to die? Just like I left him to die?_

She tried to think of something else. Like the fact that she didn't want to walk too far from the beach, because when the _Pearl_ returned for them, it would be that much harder for them to be found, and she might not see the ship arrive. Her mouth was getting very dry now, and she thought of stopping for a drink of water, but she didn't want to be left behind. Thinking about her mouth….which brought her right back to that kiss.

_And tongues. _

All of her kisses with Will had been with their mouths _closed._ That was the proper, civilized way to kiss your betrothed. But when she leaned in for that kiss with Jack, it was so different. Intense, full of longing, and it felt so natural to open her mouth to his.

The heat started in her face and worked it's way downward. She knew she must be red with embarrassment. Because that's what it was, right? Embarrassment. Surely nothing else. That burning sensation, the way her pulse was racing – embarrassment. Of course.

_Enough!! _

She stopped short. A flask began to slide out of her arms. She adjusted the pile in frustration. _I should have made HIM carry all of this! _Just as she was about to continue on, she looked ahead.

Jack was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mr. Gibbs inspected the side of the _Pearl_ as the longboat pulled alongside, but he didn't notice any significant damage. The vessel appeared to still be seaworthy, so he ordered the crew to go aboard.

As Will climbed the rope ladder, his gaze fell on the deck. And immediately to the mast. He tried to fight it, but the vision reappeared. Elizabeth was kissing Jack, pushing him toward the mast. She had instigated that kiss. And Jack hadn't done a thing to prevent it. He searched his memory, but Will could not remember a time when she had kissed him that passionately. That was not a goodbye kiss. It was a kiss of desire. Maybe even…._love?_

Once he was on deck and the crew resumed their duties, Will sought out Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs was manning the wheel, shouting orders to Cotton and his parrot.

"When you retrieved Jack from the ship," Will said quietly over Gibbs' shoulder, "what

state did you find Jack in, exactly?"

"I'm not sure what ye mean, Mister Turner."

"Was he below deck? In his cabin?"

"No. He was on deck. Why?" Gibbs looked worried, and pretended to study the horizon.

"I saw them. Together."

Gibbs started to speak, but no sound came out. He couldn't be honest with Will. What if the Cap'n found out he'd betrayed his little secret? Did Jack want him to talk about Miss Elizabeth and how she'd shackled him to the mast?

"How long has it been going on?"

Gibbs looked confused. "Goin' on? I'm not followin' yer meanin'."

"Them. I saw them kissing. I saw _her_ kissing _him._ And is wasn't a quick kiss on the cheek." Will's face felt hot and he clenched his fist, fighting the urge to hit something. Maybe a plank on the ship would do because he would relish the pain right now.

Gibbs swallowed. _Well this is unexpected. Jack didn't say a word. He's usually one to brag about his conquests, but not this time. What's so different?...Oh._ _No…can't be. _

"They kissed? Ye sure ye weren't seein' somethin' else? Like a fight or somethin'"

Will's angry expression spoke for him.

"Aye, I s'pose ye did see somethin' you weren't expectin' then," Gibbs clenched the wheel, not sure why the boy was confiding him, knowing Gibbs' loyalty to Jack. He started to feel a bit angry that he was put in the middle of such a difficult situation.

"You had no knowledge of their, uh, attraction to each other? No indication from Jack or Elizabeth?" Will continued to prod for information.

"Nuthin'. I think ye must be mistakin' lad. _If_ ye saw somethin' it surely was a mistake. A misunderstandin', fer I know Jack is not particularly fond of yer young lass."

Will looked doubtful. "Perhaps," Will exhaled loudly. "Mr. Gibbs, it's time we find the Kraken and finish this little voyage. I do not want my _fiancée_ on that island any longer than need be."

"Right ye are, lad. Why don't ye help the crew repair the deck from our last encounter with the beast, while I steer the ship?" Gibbs asserted his authority as de facto Captain, designated by one Jack Sparrow.

As Will walked away, Mr. Gibbs shook his head. _Jack, what have ye gotten us into now? The East India Company, Davy Jones, underhanded pirates --- nothin' to fear compared to the wrath of a spurned fiancée._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jack!!" Elizabeth set her belongings on the ground and spun in a quick circle. "Jack?"

She ran along the path, calling his name, her heart racing for a different reason now. He wouldn't have just left her there to fend for herself, would he? She felt a twinge of panic, and fought it to the back of her mind. She looked desperately in every direction as she ran, and only her superb reflexes prevented her from toppling over the edge.

Of a shallow ravine leading to a small creek.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her toes touched the edge and sent dirt and stones rolling down the side and into the water. She glanced down and saw Jack, flat on his back, his arms above his head, his hat some distance from his body. He appeared to be unconscious, laying near the edge of the flowing creek.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called, begging him to wake. She had no way to carry him out of the ravine, so her only hope was to get him to wake up and make his way back up the side of the hill.

Elizabeth continued to call, but Jack didn't move. She threw a small rock at his boot, missing it completely but it rolled against his heel. Nothing. His eyelids didn't flutter.

_He can't be dead! I can't remain here alone for days, weeks…months! And he just escaped a gruesome death, he can't leave me now! _

Elizabeth looked around and saw a winding path leading to the bottom of the short ravine. It wasn't all that far down, but she couldn't go _straight_ down without suffering a major fall. Just as it appeared Jack had done. She stood and brushed the dirt from her trousers and began the short descent toward the creek.

She knelt beside Jack and shook him by the shoulder. She watched his eyelids. No movement. Leaning down to press her ear to his chest, she heard a strong heartbeat.

"Jack? Wake up!" Elizabeth tried to shake him but he was still not responding.

As Elizabeth leaned forward, she felt strong arms pull her closer. Before she could utter a sound, his lips were on hers. Warm, demanding, prying lips. Taking what he felt he was owed. _No!! _She gasped and tried to back away, but his grip on her shoulders was too strong, and her arms were pinned to his chest. She opened her mouth to protest but her words were captured by his tongue, demanding she return his kiss. She felt like she was back on the _Pearl_ again, tasting his lips, his mouth, for the first time. But this was so much more than that first time. Her mind struggled against her attraction to him, while her body slowly gave up the fight and surrendered to his kisses. She felt her weight collapsing on top of him, and he rolled her onto her back, never breaking the kiss.

The realization that he was on top of her, kissing her, tasting her….

"_I trust you, Elizabeth."_

_Will._

She pushed with everything she had, locking her arms against his shoulders until he pulled away.

"_Stop_, Jack!!"

He looked at her for a moment, then stood and offered his hand to help her get up.

She swatted his hand away. "I can get up by myself, thank you."

"Sorry luv, just tryin' to help." Jack's eyes kept returning to her mouth.

"You tricked me!" Elizabeth wiped another layer of dust and dirt from her trousers, thinking she'd never be clean again.

"An eye for an eye, eh, luv?" Jack walked away and retrieved his hat.

"You pretended to be injured…or practically dead, just to lure me here so you could take advantage of me?"

"No, no pretendin' dearie."

She started back toward the trail before she realized what he'd meant. _An eye for an eye. Deception and a kiss._

"I actually was unconcious for several minutes. Not the first time I've fallen into a hole. A depression. A ravine. It must have been your very presence that brought me back from the brink, luv," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth marched back to the top of the ravine and retrieved her collection of blankets and supplies. Looking over the edge of the small ravine, she announced,

"I'm going back to the beach to wait for the _Pearl_. And my fiancée."

"I wouldn't be doin' that, young missy." Jack quickly followed her steps up the gentle incline. "Ye see, I found an abandoned building, of sorts, just a few steps from here. It will make a much better shelter than those exposed palm trees. And we wouldn't want one of those big, hard coconuts fallin' on yer pretty lil' head, now would we?" He traced the curves of a lock of her hair that framed her face.

She pulled away from his touch and frowned. "I'll inspect this building of yours, but I reserve the right to return to the beach if the accommodations prove to be unsuitable."

As Jack walked away, Elizabeth shouted, "And by the way, Jack, I dearly want to slap you for that completely inappropriate and unwelcome kiss. You do remember I am engaged, don't you?"

"Oh, you remind me of that quite often. But my question to you is…. _do you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – A little switch off in POV between Elizabeth and Jack this time. Since Will is as exciting as soggy cardboard, we'll leave him alone for a while to finish his mission(s). Please read and review!! **

**Beta: The amazingly talented **_**Florencia7**_**. Check out her fics. You won't be sorry! She has "the gift".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and a bottle of rum I'm saving in case Captain Jack stops by. It's collecting dust. **

**xxx Five xxx**

"Speed it up, Lizzie," Jack called over his shoulder as he plodded on through a grove of trees. He heard her muttering under her breath but he chose to ignore her for the moment. Besides, he was pretty sure he could guess what she was saying. Certainly what she was thinking…possibly about what a scoundrel he was, how he had no morals and took advantage of any situation, but he'd deal with that later.

They were only a fifteen minute walk from the smoking fire pit they'd left on the beach, when they arrived at a clearing. Right in the middle of a richly over green meadow they saw the "shelter" that Jack had referred to, and Elizabeth was noticeably less than impressed.

"That's _it?_" She paused to catch her breath, staring at the one-story grey cottage. It was built from smooth, rounded stones and some sort of mortar, and she wondered for a moment where the stones had come from. The cottage was very small, possibly the size of one small room, and it could have provided welcoming shelter except for two things. It appeared to be missing its windows and the front door. The roof was questionable, and considering the rundown state of the structure, and the fact that one wall was leaning significantly to the side, she wondered if it even had four walls.

"_That's it?"_ Jack mimicked. "Does the lovely Miss Swann have a better idea? That is, other than sittin' on a blanket on a very chilly, very windy beach, wakin' up every morning with sand in every possible…ah…crevice," he blatantly surveyed her slim figure, from her brown vest and dirty beige shirt, hanging loosely from her shoulders, to her form fitting trousers that accentuated the curve of her hips, her slender legs. "Unless ye wish me to help remove said particles from yer person, to which I would happily oblige." At her frown, he held up a hand in defense. "Since yer preference, the beach that is, is much more unpleasant, in general, I suggest we investigate this little shack and perhaps call it a home, if only on a temporary basis." And with that he removed his hat, scratched at his bandana, and walked across the threshold.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth put aside her blankets and supplies, and followed Jack into the small cottage. It consisted of one small room, as she had guessed. The floor was covered in dirt, and the toe of her boot wiping away the surface revealed nothing more than exactly what it looked like: a dirt floor. No wooden or stone floor at all. Opposite where the front door should have been, stood a fireplace built into the wall, the base of which was blackened from previous fires. To the left and right the walls were intact except for missing windows. There wasn't a shard of glass to be seen. A low wooden bench sat against the base of the wall on the left, next to a sloping, sagging wall, and on the bench sat two dirty metal cups and a plate. Elizabeth looked around for something other than the ground to sleep on and spotted a small cot, not much wider than her own frame, set against the wall to her right. Other than a light coating of dust, it appeared to be useable.

Jack set his hat on the low bench and looked around, hands on his hips and an expression of dismay on his face.

In unison, Jack and Elizabeth looked up. Sunshine was pouring in from one corner of the roof, where a gaping hole gave them an uninterrupted view of the blue sky.

"That is most unfortunate," Jack dropped his gaze and sighed. "Well, my conclusion stands. This is far better than a windy beach, particularly if one of this area's frequent storms rolls in."

"Fine. I'll get my things," Elizabeth announced, then glanced at the little cot. "Who gets that?"

"I'm willin' to share," Jack raised his eyebrows, effecting his best, most charmingly devilish smile.

"Thankfully there is only room for _one_," she spun around and headed out the door. "You can have the floor."

**xxxxxx**

After making sure the chimney was clear, Jack started a fire in the crumbling fireplace and prepared a simple meal for the two of them of dried meat, fresh water and coconut milk.

Jack had placed palm fronds precariously across the open windows, but had no solution for the missing door or the gaping hole in the roof. Elizabeth sat with a blanket around her shoulders, watching the flames, wondering how long they'd be stranded on the island. She thought about her old room in the mansion in Port Royal. The soft bed, clean and warm quilt, and servants at her call. At the moment it seemed like a completely foreign world. A world she wasn't certain she wanted to return to, for the rocking of the _Black Pearl _had settled into her bones. She found herself longing for the salty spray on her skin, the wind on her face, even the smell of rum and fish in the galley.

"_Nothing has changed for me. I love you. I want to marry you. I hope you will return with great speed so we can return to Port Royal. So we can begin our life together."_

No, nothing had changed for her. Right? She still loved Will. Sweet, caring, respectable Will. He would do anything for her, including risking his own life….just as Jack had saved her life. _This has nothing to do with Jack!_

After the sun had set, Elizabeth politely covered a yawn. "I'm going to sleep." She found Jack's blankets and moved them to the wall opposite of the cot, and turned her back to him in order to remove her vest and boots. She settled under the covers on the cot, ignoring Jack who sat by the fire. Shifting onto her back, she looked up….right into the emptiness that was the hole in the roof.

Jack watched as she rose from the cot and began to move it around the room, trying to find a spot away from the open doorway and the hole in the corner of the roof. And away from his intended sleeping area, obviously. He turned back to the fire, smirking at her struggle to move the wooden bed around, listening to her grunting in a very un-ladylike manner.

"Fairly difficult a task, aye? Even for such a fair pirate as yerself," Jack's gold teeth flashed in the firelight, a chuckle escaping from his lips before he could contain himself. He made no move to get up.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth turned quickly, her golden hair tumbling out of her loose braid.

"That's Cap…" he started.

"Enough with the bloody _Captain_ line! Are you going to help me or not?" A loose lock of hair fell across her forehead; her eyes were blazing with frustration and anger, and he realized she'd never looked quite this beautiful before. He had a sudden urge to throw her down on the cot and have his way with her. The entire night.

She saw that his kohl-rimmed eyes had clouded over and she frowned, frustrated by his hesitation, but even more, she was worried about that suddenly distant, yet lustful look that enveloped his face. "Never mind. I'll do it myself." She swallowed nervously and dragged the cot to the far corner, near the fireplace, but away from the damaged roof. Crawling back under the covers, she turned her back to him and feigned sleep.

Jack remained by the fireplace, sipping rum from one of the cups. He wasn't in the mood to get drunk and he was rationing his rum anyway, hiding it during the day from the girl whose most recent island stay had consisted of singing, dancing, and burning the entire stash of rum he'd retrieved from the underground cellar. He was not about to let her burn, dispose of, or otherwise deprive him of his favorite form of sustenance.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth fell asleep quickly, and peacefully. After what must have been about half an hour, she turned on to her back, then turned toward the warm glow of the fire and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Jack in profile, she watched him as he stared at the burning embers. He had removed his bandana. She'd never seen him without it, and his hair seemed fuller, wilder, untamed. Fitting for the equally untamed pirate. She saw the flash of his hands and watched in wonder as he worked with one of the braids on his chin. He had removed a few beads and was weaving them back in to his hair, in an apparently different sequence. His long fingers moved quickly and expertly, without the aid of a mirror. She continued to watch his tanned fingers, her mind picturing, just for a moment, what else his hands might do. To her. Where he would touch her. Would his fingers be as rough on her skin as they looked?

Her eyes widened as she realized where her thoughts had traveled, and she mentally cursed herself and turned away. _Elizabeth Swann! What horribly indecent, improper thoughts to be having! You love Will. You love Will. Jack is just a filthy, immoral, crude and selfish pirate. God help me, though, but he's an incredibly beautiful man. And he knows it. Insufferable pig. Oh, I hope Will returns soon. I can't keep having these thoughts!! _

Jack had finished repairing his braids; he turned slowly toward Elizabeth's cot and his gaze met hers. It was as if he could read her mind. She tried to look disinterested, but she knew the desire shone in her eyes. She let her eyelids fall and turned away.

"G'night, Lizzie," Jack grinned. Within minutes he had found his makeshift bed of blankets across the room. He settled in and turned his back on her, smiling as sleep overcame him.

**xxxxxx**

_Elizabeth stood on the deck, her face inches from Jack's. She leaned closer to kiss him again. "I'm not sorry" she said, her breath coming in short spurts. She was inches from the dark, mysterious eyes. He looked into her soul, and found the truth behind her lie . He knew her better than anyone else did. Better than her father. Better than Will. Better than James. She had just committed an unforgivable sin, and rather than pulling away, he leaned in, grinning…_

"_Pirate."_

_She looked at him questioningly, wondering how he knew this about her when her closest family, her dearest love…did not. And she could see forgiveness in his eyes. She began to pull away, slowly releasing her grip from his shackled hand, when his free hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with him to the mast. His eyes were shining, and she wondered if the kohl had been smudged so slightly from the recent battle with the Kraken. However it happened, the smudges just accentuated his sparkling eyes, drawing her in as much as his arm claimed her physically. He leaned down and closed his eyes, his lips pressing down on hers, his mouth once again claiming hers. She felt herself lean into his body, and suddenly she couldn't get close enough to him. She pressed the entire length of her body against his, relishing the feel of him, the scent of him, returning his kisses hungrily. He deepened the kiss and she returned it willingly, feeling her legs weaken. But his strong grip combined with their bodies pressed against the mast, kept her on her feet. _

_The mast._

_She gasped and pulled away. 'Oh God, what have I done?' she cried, her eyes never leaving Jack's. Tentacles started striking the ship, and Jack stood motionless, watching her. Smiling._

'_Elizabeth! Hurry!!' Will's urgent pleading sounded off in the distance. _

'_Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!' she cried out, tears welling in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry!'_

"I'm so sorry Jack! I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth's voice pierced the silence of the cold cottage. The fire had long died out, but the moon lit the room through the puncture in the roof. "I'm so sorry, Jack, what have I done?" Elizabeth cried out again, finding herself weeping as she slowly edged out of the dream.

Jack was immediately on his feet. He rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms. "Shhhh…" he chanted, holding her close. "Jack's here, luv."

Her eyes remained shut and visions of the Kraken hitting the deck continued. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I lied when I said I wasn't sorry. I _am_ sorry!"

"Nuthin' to apologize fer, Lizzie. It's done. It's over," he whispered into her soft hair.

_Is this a conscious Lizzie makin' such a confession? Or is she still dreamin' ? Well, no matter. For now. _

He slid under the blanket and gathered Elizabeth into his arms. He felt her warm tears slowly slide down his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she took a deep breath, sighed, and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Extra big thanks to my Beta, Florencia7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pirates. **

**xxx Six xxx**

_Something's wrong. Very different and uncomfortable. Where am I? What _is _that?_

The first rays of the morning sun swept slowly across her eyelids. Still half asleep, Elizabeth turned toward the light, feeling an unusual pressure across her abdomen. Something weighed heavily on her body, holding her down, and she tried to push it off but it wouldn't move. She reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced down to see a sun-browned, tattooed arm stretched across her stomach. Her gaze traveled up the arm to find Jack on his side, facing her, his head perilously close to her own as he slept soundly.

'_Why is he over here and not on his side of the room? We didn't…do anything. I'm sure of it,'_ she reassured herself. She glanced down, relieved to see that they were both clothed. As she tried to rationalize his presence in her little bed, she flung his arm off of her and tried to push him off of the cot.

"Jack! Wake up!" She sat up and shook his arm forcefully.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack muttered sleepily, throwing his arm back across her, pushing her back down on the cot. His face nuzzled her hair as he sighed.

She pushed his arm away again, slapping at it and yelling for him to wake up. "What are you doing?" she slapped his arm harder. "How dare you sleep here!!"

"What the hell?" Jack sat up, rubbing his arm. "You don't have to hit me, Lizzie!"

"Don't call me that. It's Elizabeth. Uh, that is, Miss Swann."

"Fine, Elizabeth-uhthatismiss-Swann," Jack rubbed his eyes and watched her crawl over him. He grinned. "Leaving so soon?"

She stood next to his reclining figure, hands on her hips, eyes blazing. "Now would you care to explain?"

He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the dirt floor. His dark brown eyes softened. "Ye cried out in the middle of the night. You were havin' a bad dream, 'n callin' out me name." She looked surprised, then doubt crossed her face. "You did, I swear, luv. I would know, there've been many a wench….uh, lass, who has called out ol' Cap'n Jack's name during the night."

"I don't believe you." She turned away.

"Oh, be assured, they have…"

"That's not what I meant! I'm quite sure I would never utter your name in my sleep," she looked over her shoulder as he rose from the cot. "What did I say?"

"Ye don't remember yer dream? Yer nightmare? Yer nocturnal reenactment of a treacherous event not long in the past which obviously weighs heavily on yer conscious?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I slept very well, thank you, not a nightmare to be had," she replied. "From now on, you stay on your side of the room."

Jack sighed. So much for an easy reconciliation, since the lady had no knowledge of her apology, nor any conscious knowledge of the guilt and regret that invaded her dreams. "Well, then, it seems we are no further along than we were yesterday," he said, gathering his knapsack and tossing Elizabeth's in her direction. "Time for a visit to the creek. Ye need a bath."

"_I_ need a bath?" she rolled her eyes. "You're the bloody pirate who comes in contact with clean water only when you accidentally fall in it, from what my very observant nose tells me."

"No, not just you, we'll both go. Look at ye, I'm sure the sun isn't the only thing to darken that face," he stole a glance downward, " and that pretty skin of yers."

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself. Alone. You stay here. I just need something to dry off with…"

Jack handed her a clean piece of linen. "Oh no, I'm going first. Ye can fix breakfast."

She watched him walk out through the hole in the wall that represented the door, and for a moment she could tell he was laughing at her.

**xxxxxx**

Jack returned approximately thirty minutes later, looking noticeably cleaner, his mass of hair dripping beneath his hat. His clothing looked cleaner too.

"There's a deep pool in the creek, just down the hill from us," Jack sat next to the fire and started eating the meager meal she had put together. "There's plenty of privacy, too, of course."

Without a word, Elizabeth retrieved her only other set of clothing and the piece of linen, and left the cottage in the direction of the stream. She walked down a steep incline and was at the water's edge in less than a minute. Looking back, she was relieved that she couldn't see the cottage, and the trees and bushes shielded her from view. She picked a few sweet smelling flowers and crushed them, then removed her vest and tunic and rinsed them in the cool water, rubbing the pink petals across the surface of her clothing. _It's better than nothing, I guess._ She squeezed out the excess water and laid each piece out on large rocks to dry in the morning sun. She repeated the process with her trousers, looking over her shoulder frequently to be sure she was alone. She slid into the shallow pool, gritting her teeth as the cold water surrounded her skin.

The temperature was cool enough that she didn't linger in the water. She scrubbed some of the flowers into her skin until it shone, some of the pink returning under her lightly tanned features. Her hair was next, and when she was finished she slipped out of the water quickly, grabbed the other set of clothing and rushed behind a tree to dress. Combing her fingers through her long golden hair, she went to the rocks to check her drying garments. They were still damp, but she was in no hurry to return to the dusty building in the meadow. She sat on the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest, and tried to relax.

_I wonder where Will is right now. Could he be on his way back yet? If he is, what happens to us next? Will Jack agree to sail us back to Port Royal? Or maybe Will will convince him to find the Flying Dutchman and help rescue Will's father. I have a feeling_

_I'm going to be at sea a lot longer than I'd planned._

She smiled involuntarily as an image of Jack standing at the helm, smiling down at her, slipped into her head. _I would miss that. I would miss him._

"No!!" She stood up quickly and fought against her thoughts, trying to picture Will instead. The harder she concentrated, the fuzzier his features appeared to her.

Elizabeth retrieved her clothes and started back toward the cottage when she felt cold steel pressed against her throat.

"In a hurry lil' missy?"

She froze. Suddenly a thick arm grabbed her around the neck, and she almost gagged from the smell of rotting teeth and unwashed skin. She tried to turn around but she was held tight.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth cried out, trying to wriggle out from under the tight grip, mindful of the sharp blade cutting into her skin.

"I'm jist a poor stranded deckhand lookin' fer a lil company, 'n you are jist what I be needin' after dat long swim."

"Long swim? And where's the rest of your crew?"

"Ah, long story, missy, and I'm not in a mood fer story tellin', if ye take me meanin'," he reached under her vest and squeezed her breast.

Elizabeth jumped and tried to hold her temper in check. "Is your ship nearby?" She looked around and caught a glimpse of her attacker. Long stringy brown hair, watery red eyes, standing only a couple of inches taller than herself.

"Ah, nah, tis long gone. See I had a bit a trouble wit da first mate. More like 'e had a bit a trouble wit me seein' as I killed 'im. But da Cap'n felt a lil merciful ta me and instead a hangin' me, he pulled out da plank 'n off I went inta da sea. An' here I am. Now, let's see what's under dem clothes…"

They froze at the sound of a pistol being cocked right by their ears. "Let the lady go."

Elizabeth's heart raced at the sound of a very familiar voice. _Jack! _

They spun around to see Jack pointing a pistol directly at the man's head.

"I'm afraid I found 'er first," the man scowled, pulling Elizabeth closer. She visibly paled, her eyes pleading for Jack to intervene. Jack's dark brown eyes were deadly serious.

"Actually, ye didn't find 'er first, mate," Jack swung the pistol closer to the man's face. "What's yer name?"

"Jeremiah Branscombe. Former deckhand on the _Gold Runner_," he answered, squinting at Jack. "Ye look familiar. Who be ye?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm sure yer familiar with the name, if not the face," Jack glared at Branscombe, slightly tipping his hat with one hand as the other remained pointed at the man.

Branscombe noticeably stiffened, but did not release his grip on the young woman, and she felt the dagger pressing deeper into her throat. Elizabeth's eyes never left Jack's face.

"_The_ Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye. One 'n the same, you filthy git. Now release her before ye find out first hand that the legends are true; I'm one helluva shot."

"The Cap'n Sparrow I've heard of doesn't waste a shot protectin' no woman," he snickered. "Maybe we could share her treasures before disposin' of 'er? Ye willin' ta share yer wench?"

"The _wench_ you are referring to happens to be my wife. My misses. My companion in wedded bliss fer life, one Elizabeth…Sparrow" Jack stated.

"I…." Elizabeth started to protest but caught Jack's warning look. "Uh, yes, I am.

"Cap'n Sparrow? Married?" Branscome laughed. "Never thought I'd hear those words together. Hmmm…she must be worth a 'lil more 'n I thought."

Jack realized the error in his thinking, and tried another approach. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of an agreement, though. Where's yer ship?"

Elizabeth spoke up. "He killed the first mate, walked the plank and somehow made it to shore. His ship is gone."

"Thank ye, Misses Sparrow," Branscombe whispered, his hot, foul breath making her cringe. He turned to Jack. "Ye seem ta have a notion I can be tricked inta lettin' the Misses go. I have no ship, so nothin' of value to the infamous pirate."

Jack smiled briefly at the acknowledgement of his fame, until he saw Elizabeth's frustrated expression. _She's so adorable when she's angry. _ The thought came and went before he could control it; before he could analyze it.

"No tricks here, mate," Jack replied, then winked at Elizabeth.

A shot rang out and Elizabeth felt the man slip to the ground. "Jack!" she exclaimed, running into his arms. He gathered her close.

"Are ye okay, Lizzie?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, thank God you arrived when you did. I thought we were alone on this island," she collapsed into sobs against his chest.

"I did too. I think he is, was, a new arrival," Jack's hands gently caressed her hair. "Shhhh….it's over, everything's fine now, Lizzie. Jack's here…."

And as he whispered in her hair, something sounded vaguely familiar to Elizabeth. His voice. The words. Where, when had she heard those words before?

She pushed against his chest. "It's alright. I'm fine. Just a temporary lapse." She turned to look at the fallen man. "Is he….?"

Jack walked toward the body and kicked it. "Dead. Nothing more than he deserved, murderous scallywag. I need to dispose of…it."

"Jack, how do you propose to do that?"

"It's low tide. I'll weight his body and send him to the depths where he belonged in the first place."

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth returned to the cottage to wait for Jack. To occupy her time, she tidied up the room as best she could, seeing as the floor was dirt and their belongings were scarce.

After an hour, she began pacing, stepping outside to scan the meadow for his return. A nagging ache in her stomach told her she was worrying much more than she needed to…or _should be worrying_ she reminded herself. _That sailor, murderer, felon…he was dead, wasn't he? Nothing happened to Jack, I'm sure. Maybe he's passed out of the beach. It wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe he's hurt! Drowned at sea? He wouldn't have deserted me, not before getting his precious ship back._

"Miss me, luv?" Jack stood leaning in the doorway, arms across his chest.

Elizabeth stood near the fireplace, searching his face for some sign of regret after having killed a man and burying him at sea. Instead he looked rather relaxed and triumphant.

When she explained how she thought he _should _feel, he shrugged. "It was either us…or him. And he admitted his guilt, the murderous wretch. He killed a man aboard his own ship. First mate, even. There's nye much worse than that 'cept for killin' yer own Captain. An' do ye really think he would have just let us go if he'd stayed alive? Breathing? Mobile and presumably undead?"

Jack was slowly walking closer to Elizabeth, not taking his eyes off hers. "I think I'm losing count how many times I've saved yer life, _Miss Swann_," he held up a hand and flashed his ringed fingers. "Yer unlucky tumble from the fort at Port Royal. Nice distraction from the conversation I was sufferin' at the hands of two of the dimmest blokes to wear a red coat I'd ever met."

She shifted uncomfortably, backing slowly away from him as he continued. "Then there was the shot I saved for Barbossa in the cave, just a fraction of a second before he surely would have killed ye," Jack said as his voiced grew quiet.

"Are you actually counting these events, Jack? Keeping track for some sort of revenge or reward?" she asked, incredulously.

"For what purpose?" he kept advancing, ever so slowly. "Then there was the little battle with a member of Barbossa's crew, right next to me own ship, when you nearly left this earth thanks to his deadly sword, yet you survived quite nicely due to my intervention.'

"Jack? Have you been drinking?"

"Not a drop. Just doin' some thinkin' out loud," he tossed his hat toward the little bench by the wall. "Now where was I? Oh, yes, there was that time, what was it, two days ago? I fired at the Kraken, with ye clingin' on to me fer dear life. I think I need to add that one to the tally. And now," he drew close, backing her to the wall, "we have this most recent rescuin' of said fair damsel from the unscrupulous, and now late, Mr. Branscombe."

Her eyes widened as his face came nearer to her own . "We seem to have this bond, dear Miss Swann. Fact is, right after I saved ye the first time, yer dear young Mr. Turner requested my assistance in helpin' him save ye from a dire fate at the hands of Barbossa, ye being kidnapped an' all. But it has occurred to me that the lad has done none of the savin'."

"That's not true. Will rescued me from that cave after Barbossa kidnapped me, determined to spill my blood…"

"Aye, let's give him that one, though I was the one to get him there in the first place."

His chocolate brown eyes looked deep into hers and she could feel herself weaken. Her eyes traveled down to his mouth. His lips. Bringing back to the surface the memory of their passionate kiss on the deck of the _Black Pearl._ She felt a strange sensation of longing and it was only with the strongest resolved that she tore her gaze from his mouth.

"Are you insinuating that I owe you something, Jack?"

"No! Certainly not what you're thinking. Nothing improper of course. You don't owe me a thing. I wouldn't even ask for a 'thank you'. That's not the point, dearie. Hasn't it struck you, though, how our lives have become…entwined? Joined? Bound? Irretrievably connected? Have you ever thought that yer wedding to the whel - to William - was diverted, so to speak, because ye were meant for other things? A different life?"

'_What has gotten into him?'_ Elizabeth thought as his breath whispered across her cheek. The scent of rum was noticeably absent. She looked at him searchingly.

"I was meant to marry Will," she said as firmly as she could, but Jack noticed the slight catch in her voice. This man was not going to raise doubts in her about her love for Will, she swore to herself. But he interrupted her thoughts.

"If that's what you truly want," he muttered, almost incoherently, before his mouth came crashing down on hers. She gasped and felt the cold stone wall pressed against her back.

She thought briefly of pushing him away, but the chance to relive that kiss on deck was too irresistible, and she found herself returning his kiss. One arm slid around her waist, the other snaked behind her head, burying fingers in her thick golden hair. She felt her lips being crushed against her teeth, until his tongue slid across them and she parted them, allowing him entrance. She found herself slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and when she heard him groan, her legs felt like they were about to give way.

Catching his breath, Jack pulled away and gazed at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. Elizabeth's breath was shallow, her lips swollen, her brown eyes darker than normal. His hand stroked her cheek and then his fingertips lightly brushed her lips. He hesitated for only a moment before capturing her mouth in his once again.

Elizabeth promised herself that this was the last time, that she just had to get his kisses, his caresses, _him_, out of her system. It meant nothing, of course.

She let out an involuntary groan, which only served to increase the depth of Jack's kisses. When his tongue explored her mouth, the sensation was unlike any she'd felt before. She knew she should be pushing him away, fighting him, protesting. Especially when Jack's mouth left hers and started trailing down her chin, and into her neck. She dug her fingers into his mass of dark hair and pulled his lips back to hers, groaning, "We have to stop, Jack. This is wrong!"

"Uh-huh," Jack muttered into her open mouth, taking possession of her lips, her mouth, her tongue.

A series of three explosions, in quick succession, sounded in the distance. Jack froze, reluctantly pulling his lips from Elizabeth's. His eyes darted toward the sound.

"It's the _Pearl._"

**xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The **_**Black Pearl**_** is back!! Not necessarily a good thing, but it had to be done. Thanks to my supportive and talented Beta, **_**Florencia7 !  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the POTC characters. **

**xxx - Seven - xxx**

"The ship is back already?"

Elizabeth wasn't completely successful at hiding the disappointment in her voice. She tried to paste a look of surprise on her face instead, but Jack didn't appear to notice either way.

"Yes, that's the signal. Gibbs is well trained, " Jack confirmed, his lips still hovering within reach of her own, his voice deep and husky. "Nice of 'im to give us some warning. The _Black Pearl _has returned rather quickly, my dear," he spoke with regret. His face was so close to hers that the hairs from his beard tickled her chin.

His breath lightly brushed her mouth, and she found her lips opening again, involuntarily, seeking something she didn't wish to verbalize, nor to entertain in thought. Her gaze fell on his mouth as she struggled to concentrate on his words. She was conscious of the fact that her arms were still encircling his neck, and she started to pull away.

"Then they're back," she stated unnecessarily.

Before she could say more, Jack's lips were pressing against hers with great urgency, as if to take advantage of the time they still had, or perhaps as if the two of them hadn't been interrupted in the first place. She felt her back meeting the cold stone wall for a second time, and she welcomed the feeling. _Just one more kiss. Just one. _Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was moaning in her head or out loud. At the moment, it didn't matter. _I can't seem to stop! What is wrong with me? _She found herself forgetting their brief interruption, her thoughts only on what she was sure was their very last kiss. Elizabeth pulled him closer, her tongue meeting his half way, darting between his mouth and her own, though the line between the two had melted with their deepening kisses.

Jack broke the kiss for just a moment to whisper, "We still have some time."

The innuendo drove her careening back to reality. "Time for _what, _Jack?" She pushed against his shoulders, putting space between herself and Jack. Anger flashed in her golden brown eyes.

He realized the moment was over. "Nothing, Miss Swann," he said, his dark eyes steady, gazing into hers.

"Nothing has changed between us, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Of that I am certain, Elizabeth," he released her and stood back, letting the words float between them. Elizabeth looked at him curiously, then turned and began packing her small bag.

"I think I should go out to meet the _Pearl_," Jack announced. "You can stay here until I return."

"No! You're not leaving me here! What if you sail off with your ship, leaving me stranded on this bloody island?" she regretted saying it as soon as the words left her lips.

Jack stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her, anger and disappointment crossing his face. "Then perhaps ye don't really know me at all. '_I have faith in you, Jack'_, didn't you once say that to me? Ye really don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"After all we've been through ye think I'd leave ye here for good?" Jack started angrily stuffing items in his bag. "Besides, I made a deal with yer young Mr. Turner, didn't I?"

"I didn't mean it, Jack," she felt tears collecting, threatening to spill with the slightest encouragement.

"You've been saying quite a few things lately that you haven't meant." Jack went to her side and ran his fingertips down her cheek, and across her lips, seemingly lost in thought. He leaned down and briefly kissed her. "Don't look so sad, Lizzie. It's done, let's get out of this 'lil palace and down to the beach. It's time to meet me ship."

She followed him from the cottage, stopping to adjust her clothing. _There. He's out of my system. My curiosity is quenched, I've been kissed by a pirate more than once…a devilishly handsome, charismatic pirate…_'Oh stop, Elizabeth!'_… and now I can put that first kiss__behind me for good. Not that I wanted to be kissed by just any pirate, I admit that. Yes, for certain he is quite out of my system and whatever attraction I might have had for him was obviously just…curiosity._

Elizabeth followed Jack back down the trail toward the beach. They left the meadow and followed the creek down stream, Jack keeping watch of the horizon for his ship. When he found himself getting too far ahead of his companion, he paused and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Somethin' the matter, Elizabeth?" When she didn't reply, he raised his voice. "Miss Swann, I'm disappointed in ye. I thought surely yer step would quicken at the thought of the valiant and undeniably heroic William returning to yer waiting arms."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jack, I think you get great enjoyment out of mocking me."

'_That's not what comes to mind when associating the words enjoyment and Elizabeth',_ Jack smiled to himself. "Not at all, Miss Swann. I just think yer a bit confused about where your…_affections_…lie."

"I am _not_ confused!" Elizabeth shouted, the sea breeze carrying her words, amplifying them. "Don't mistake weakness for confusion."

Jack turned away, deciding to let the matter drop.

As they left the dense vegetation, they both stopped short, noticing a distinctive, putrid smell.

"That is a most foul odor," Jack muttered, scanning the island.

Elizabeth put her hand to her face, covering her mouth and nostrils. "Jack, what _is_ that?"

"Smells like something died. A whale washed ashore, perhaps? I doubt our old traitorous sailor friend washed up, he was weighted down pretty good. Care to saunter over and take a look with me?" He proceeded on, covering his face with a few stray dreadlocks, holding his breath as long as he could before gasping for air

Jack and Elizabeth were afraid to breathe too deeply of the foul stench permeating the island. As they walked across the glistening sand of the beach, they looked to the south and spotted the _Black Pearl's_ distinctive black sails. The ship was anchored not far from shore, and a small boat was making quick progress toward the island.

Jack led Elizabeth to the water's edge where they deposited their meager belongings and waited. The longboat made quick time, with Pintel and Gibbs at the oars. Will stood toward the stern of the boat, surveying the landscape, his eyes warming at the sight of his fiancée waiting for him.

"Elizabeth!" Will jumped from the boat as it made land, wading quickly through the water, arms stretched in anticipation of their reunion.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran straight into his arms, while Jack stood by, watching solemnly. Elizabeth absently turned her head so that Will could kiss her cheek, an act that did not go unnoticed by Jack, who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Kissing Elizabeth firmly on the proffered cheek, a faint flicker of warning tugged at Will, but he suppressed it, overjoyed to see that she was safe and quite happy to see him..

"Ye smell bloody awful, Mister Gibbs," Jack patted Gibbs forcefully on the shoulder, suddenly feeling quite jovial. He ignored the young couple embracing in the shallows. "You weren't gone _that_ long, ye must fill me in on your adventures, over a much deserved bottle of rum, of course." He looked over at Will. "You, Turner. You don't exactly smell like royalty either, boy. What happened? And how is me ship?"

"The _Pearl_ be fine, Jack," Gibbs answered. "Let's get ye and Miss Elizabeth back on board an' we'll explain everythin'"

"Hey you, eunuch!" Jack called. "Ye brought me ship back, apparently in one piece," he glanced in the direction of the _Black Pearl_, "but did ye finish the rest of your, ah, duties?"

Will held Elizabeth tighter. "Not so fast, Jack. Did you hold up your part of the bargain?"

"I believe your darlin' fiancée can answer that," Jack stole a glance at Elizabeth, his eyes twinkling. "She appears unharmed and quite content, doesn't she?" Elizabeth's eyes met his, silently pleading for him to keep quiet.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry and tired," Elizabeth said. "Can we go now?"

Will helped Elizabeth into the longboat while Jack, Gibbs and Pintel retrieved the belongings and joined them. Soon Gibbs and Pintel were rowing toward the ship, with Elizabeth huddled next to Will, her head on his shoulder, becoming accustomed once again to his embrace.

The moment they climbed aboard the _Black Pearl_, Jack resumed his command of the crew, shouting orders.

"Now, will someone please tell me the source of this most unpleasant, objectionable, undesirable, and completely unappealing scent on _my_ ship? I've suffered the smells of the lot of ye for months, and in some cases years, and never before have ye given off such a foul odor. Ye do know that pirates bathe on occasion? Mr. Cotton? Mr. Gibbs? Anyone?" Jack paced up and down the deck, one hand on his pistol as if he wanted to shoot the offending producer of such a foul aroma.

"To answer yer question, Jack…Cap'n," Gibbs approached, "ye need to follow me."

Gibbs began walking toward the stern of the ship, followed reluctantly by Jack, with Will and Elizabeth trailing behind. "Get back to yer posts, men, and make ready to sail," Jack shouted over his shoulder for effect.

As they approached the stern, the stench was almost unbearable. Jack grabbed the end of his sash and covered his mouth, stifling a gag. Elizabeth turned her face deep into the folds of Will's shirt, trying not to breathe too deeply. Jack stopped short as Gibbs pointed beyond the deck of the ship. Two thick, heavy ropes securely fixed to the deck trailed off the end of the ship, and as Jack peered over the side, his eyes widened. Secured to the ropes and therefore the stern of the ship, tentacles bobbing on the surface, was the floating carcass of the Kraken.

"Oi, that beast smells bloody revolting!" Jack turned away, looking a bit ill. He slapped Gibbs on the back. "Good on ye, catchin' the beastie and servin' 'im up as shark bait, Gibbs. But did ye have to tow the creature behind me ship?"

"Mister Turner, here, wanted to give ye proof that we killed the Kraken dead, 'tis all," Gibbs answered, watching Will and Elizabeth move further away. He leaned in to whisper, "An' if ye ask me, Jack, the lad's been sorta obsessed and all, to get the beast and yer ship to ye sooner rather than later, him bein' worried 'bout ye and Miss Elizabeth spending time together. Alone, like."

"Why was the whelp worried about that?" Jack's guilty expression would have been clear to Gibbs if his first mate had actually been looking directly at him.

"Jack, he seen ye."

"Seen me what?" Jack leaned in conspiratorially.

"He told me, in strictest confidence, mind ye, that he saw you. An' Miss Elizabeth."

Confused, Jack stared at Gibbs. _The eunuch wasn't even on the island during that time.  
_

"No, he wasn't there. Why? What happened on the island, Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

_I said that out loud?_ _Bugger. Not good. Not good at all. _ "Uh, nothing. I obviously do not know to what ye are so mysteriously referrin'. Again, Mr. Gibbs, he saw us _what? Where?_"

"He saw you and Miss Elizabeth, kissing right here on this deck, right before the Kraken went after ye, when we abandoned ship. Before I came back to git ye."

Jack's eyes widened. _That's interesting information_. _So Lizzie never told him, eh? And Will never asked her about that kiss? _

"Jack? Ye have something ye want to talk about in regards to Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs watched Jack's surprised expression. And then something very unusual, and never before publicly seen, happened. _Jack Sparrow was blushing. _

"Close yer mouth, Mister Gibbs, ye look like an overgrown carp." Jack turned and noticed Will leading Elizabeth below deck. "And can ye cut that great pile of tentacles loose from me ship?"

"Aye, Jack."

"When it's gone, meet me in me cabin. We need to set our course," Jack walked away quickly.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs knocked on Jack's cabin door about forty-five minutes later. Jack took his time opening it, then blocked the doorway with his arm.

"Round up Pintel, Mister Turner, Ragetti….and Elizabeth, and all of ye meet me back here to discuss our heading," Jack closed the door without waiting for a response.

Ten minutes later, everyone was standing around Jack's desk in his cabin, watching him study a large, stained map. Though the men were engaged in small talk with each other, Elizabeth had been distracted as soon as they entered Jack's cabin. Every time she talked, her teeth rubbed against the inside of her mouth, and to her horror, she found that her mouth was noticeably sore. She fought the urge to run her tongue across the sore tissue, worried that someone might notice. Such an action would not be easy to explain away.

"We have several choices," Jack said to no one in particular.

"I believe I made myself clear, Jack. We need to find the _Flying Dutchman_ and rescue my father," Will insisted.

"And what incentive do I have for doin' that, Mister Turner?" Jack gave Will a hard stare, then looked away. "Pursuing the _Flying Dutchman_ just happens to include coming face to….tentacles…with Davy Jones. I'm not of a mind to see his _fishiness_ again in my lifetime. And not uncoincidentally, a reunion with me briny foe could result in the very premature end of me much treasured life." Jack unrolled another map and absently smoothed it across the desk. "And what of you, Miss Swann? Do you agree with yer fiancée?" He peered up from the set of maps and looked deeply into her eyes. For just a moment she forgot anyone else in was in the room, her thoughts were so focused on Jack.

"Actually no, I don't agree," she blinked and looked away.

Will looked over at Elizabeth and started to protest, when he was quickly cut off.

"Why don't you retrieve my compass and tell us our heading, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"I have it right here. But as I've told you, it doesn't work."

"Give it a try anyway," Jack suggested.

Elizabeth glared at him and untied the leather cords holding the compass to her waist. She flipped it open. She sighed when it immediately pointed to Jack. She rolled her eyes and snapped it shut.

"Well Miss Swann?" Jack's eyes were fixed on hers.

"I told you. It doesn't work. It appears to be stuck in one spot." _Always pointing to you, Jack. But it's wrong. It has to be._

"Elizabeth?" Will pulled her aside. "Show me the compass."

"No. Besides, I told you…told both of you, it doesn't work." She lowered her voice. "I thought we were going to return to Port Royal, Will! To be married as soon as possible. Then we can arrange a ship with Father's help, to find and rescue your father."

"But we have a ship now, Elizabeth. We just need to convince Jack to help us. We can save my father and then return to Port Royal for a proper wedding."

"Will, I really feel we must get married immediately. We don't need to remain on the _Black Pearl_ any longer. You completed your agreement with Jack. Now it's time to return to Port Royal."

Jack remained at the desk, listening to every word, a grin slipping to the corner of his mouth. "Well, now that that is all out in the open and everyone has made their wishes known, I have some decisions to make. Hmmm…Port Royal for the impatient bride-to-be, or the great risk of death if we seek out the _Flying Dutchman_ for William, the ever so patient groom-to-be." Jack gathered all of the maps together in his arms and headed for the door. "Everyone out. We will meet back here after the evening meal. Mister Gibbs, tell the men to _not_ prepare to set sail until first thing tomorrow mornin'."

**xxxxxx**

The sun beat down mercilessly on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. The crew had retreated to the hold for the afternoon since the ship remained anchored near the island and they were awaiting the Captain's orders. Only Pintel remained on deck, manning the helm. Elizabeth took the opportunity to walk the deck alone, enjoying the sound of the creaking of the ship as it gently rocked in the water. She ran her fingers along the railing, admiring the recently polished surface. She smiled as the sea air blew against her face, and she continued her leisurely stroll toward the stern, waving to Pintel as she walked on.

She was relieved that the odor of the rotting Kraken had diminished, since Gibbs had ordered a few of the men to find any means possible to sink the creature. They had been quite successful. She peered over the edge of the ship, noticing that one of the ropes remained affixed, one end to the ship, the other to a small portion of tentacle approximately four feet long. The sight was disturbing, bringing back memories of tentacles attacking the ship.

She grabbed on to the rope, leaning forward to see if she could detach the tentacle. It was heavier than she thought. She put her entire weight into it, when she suddenly found herself falling forward.

Over the side of the_ Black Pearl._

A scream was trapped between her lips as she dangled from the side of the ship with one hand. She tried to grab hold of the rope with her other hand, but she was swinging roughly from side to side, and she could not find the strength to reach it.

Elizabeth let the scream escape into the wind, coming out as a whisper instead. And then a rough hand clasped firmly onto her wrist. She looked up and saw Jack leaning forward, attempting to reach her other hand.

"I've got ye, Lizzie." His voice was calm, reassuring. He pulled her roughly onto the deck, and directly into his arms. She realized she was holding her breath.

"And that makes six times, sweet Lizzie," Jack grinned, and walked away. "Ah, there ye are William. Yer timing is impeccable. As usual."

**xxxxxx**

Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Gibbs resumed their places around Jack's desk in his cabin, watching him take great care pouring rum into a small flask.

"Right," Jack suddenly looked up, as if noticing for the first time that the room was occupied.

"Jack, the men will be needin' their orders for the morning. Where are we headin'?" Gibbs scratched his beard impatiently.

"If I remember correctly, the destinations on the table are the _Flying Dutchman_, Mister Turner's preference, " Jack's gaze remained on his task of transferring rum to another, more portable container. "And Port Royal, the hub of wedded bliss fer Miss Swann," Jack stole a glance at Elizabeth, causing her skin to tingle with the first warmth of a blush.

The room remained quiet, waiting for Captain Sparrow to make his decision.

Jack stood, hands on the table. He looked pointedly at Elizabeth, his gaze determined, knowing.

"We're goin' after the _Flying Dutchman_."

**xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Poor Elizabeth, stuck on the _Black Pearl_! What's a girl to do? Thanks to my wonderful Beta, _Florencia7_ (you are incredible!!).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters.  
**

**xxx -Eight - xxx**

Elizabeth turned on her heel and stormed out of Jack's cabin, Will following closely behind.

"I can't believe you are fighting me on this, Will!" Elizabeth spun around, the beginning of tears forming in her golden brown eyes. "

"And I can't believe how incredibly selfish you are being, Elizabeth!"

She gasped as she took in his words. "Selfish? I'm being selfish because I want off this rum soaked boat full of dirty, loathesome pirates? Selfish because I want to marry you now, rather than later?"

Will ran his fingers through his brown hair, frustrated by his temperamental bride-to-be. "Yes, selfish. This is my father's life we are talking about. We have time to marry, but I'm not sure how long my father will last aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. I know that his sanity is definitely in question…"

Elizabeth knew there was truth in his words but her pride and her anger kept her from admitting it. "How does Jack even know how to find the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"I don't know. He's much more experienced with navigation and such things; I'll leave that discussion for later. All I know is that I made a promise to my father."

'_You made a promise to me,'_ Elizabeth cursed herself for yet another selfish thought. Her face grew hot as she thought about her last moments in the cottage with Jack. _'And I made a promise to Will, yet I betrayed him! I kissed Jack, not once but…oh, now I've lost count!' _she chided herself.

"But if we happen to sail near Port Royal before we find your father?..." Elizabeth suggested, trailing off.

Her sad, pleading eyes tore at his resolve, so he quickly looked away. "I don't know, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, that's all I can say for now." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "We will be together, I promise. You and I share a destiny."

_Hasn't it struck you, though, how our lives have become…entwined? Joined? Bound? _

Elizabeth tried to shut out the sound of Jack's voice reverberating in her head. _There is no bond between Jack and me._

Will smiled, unaware that Elizabeth's thoughts had been sidetracked by those of another man. "Let's talk again in the morning."

He held her close for just a moment, and for the first time, Elizabeth was struck by the feeling that being in Will's arms felt unfamiliar and a little bit…_foreign._.

**xxxxxx**

After a restless night, Elizabeth woke early, washed her face and changed her clothes, and once again donned clothing designed for male crew members on the ship – a long beige tunic, vest, tight fitting trousers and tall boots. She paid little attention to her attire, determined instead to go outside and on deck to watch the _Black Pearl_ weigh anchor. She ran a brush through her long hair and grabbed Jack's compass_ – I don't know why I'm still holding on to this malfunctioning, deceptive piece of rubbish –_ and climbed the stairs to the main deck. It was an overcast day, and she felt a chilly breeze drift across her arms.

She headed for the bow of the ship. Tentatively, she turned to study the helm and found Mister Gibbs alone, watching the men prepare to set sail. He looked bleary eyed from lack of sleep or too much rum. Or both.

She leaned on the railing, eyes burning with anger. _All I asked was to be returned to Port Royal. Stubborn pirate. Why did Jack take Will's side in this? I can't believe he has any sense of duty to family, especially one that is not his own. How do they expect to chart a course for the_ Flying Dutchman_ when they don't even know where it is? _

"Mornin' Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs called. She turned and waved half heartedly, then climbed the steps to join him on the helm.

"Mister Gibbs," Elizabeth nodded. She stood quietly by his side, studying the clouds.

"I fear we're in fer a storm," Gibbs stated. "I best warn Jack." He made a move to leave but paused as Elizabeth touched his shoulder.

"No, I'll go. I need to have a word with our _Captain_ anyway."

She missed the concerned look on the first mate's face.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth hadn't expected Jack to open the cabin door so promptly at the sound of her knock.

"What is it?" Jack sounded annoyed. "Oh, Miss Swann. What can I do for ye this fine morning?"

She was surprised to see him standing in the doorway, wearing only his trousers and his hat. His feet were bare, and so was his chest. _Stop looking, Elizabeth. You've seen men without their shirts on._ Before she could stop herself, her eyes traveled quickly across his broad chest, and down each arm, taking in the tattoos and battle scars. She wondered about the history behind each marking on his body, then tore her gaze away and concentrated on his face.

Jack grinned, taking in her appraisal of his bare chest. He waited for her answer. When none came, he backed into the cabin, motioning her to join him. He closed the door and reached for a shirt. "Well?"

"I'd like to discuss your decision," she turned to face him, relieved to see him fully clothed. _Well, except for the shoes, but I can live with that._

Jack tipped his hat, and then lazily scratched his moustache, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling that might bring ye out from yer lil' cabin long before we even set sail."

"Why did you do it Jack? Why are you risking your life….everyone's lives…to rescue Will's father?"

"I didn't say we were rescuing Will's father." Jack stepped around her and went to his desk.

"What? What other reason could you have for chasing after that ship?"

"My motives are my own, dearie."

"Care to explain them?"

"No, I don't care to, savvy?" he said pointedly as he gathered an armful of rolled charts from a drawer and placed them on the desk. Outside, the first raindrops began to fall, quietly splashing against the cabin window, going unnoticed by both occupants of the Captain's quarters.

Elizabeth stomped her foot and crossed her arms, daring Jack to look at her. To explain.

"Why, Jack? Wouldn't it be much easier to sail to Port Royal…actually, to any port! And let Will and I off your ship? You don't need us."

Jack looked up from his charts, studying her. "Now why would I want to do that, luv? I've gotten quite used to ye being on me ship. As for yer dearly betrothed, I could always use a hand…and he is the son of a _pirate_, after all. Consider it trainin' for the lad and for yer future…debatable as that future might be at the moment."

"Then let me off at the next port."

"Why so desperate to leave, lass? Surely ye want to stay near yer one true love?" Jack moved closer, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, forcing her to lean forward. "I wouldn't want ye to feel…_lonely._"

"What you want is not the topic of discussion at the moment. Your motives, however, are."

"You go first. Tell me, what about what _you_ want, Miss Swann?" Jack raised his voice, finding her demands annoying.

**xxxxxx**

After several minutes and still no sign of Jack on the main deck, Gibbs decided to deliver the news of the impending storm himself. Perhaps Elizabeth had been sidetracked and never made it to Jack's cabin. He kept a wary eye on the rain clouds as he headed down to Jack's cabin. He paused by the closed door.

Gibbs stopped before knocking, hearing raised voices inside. He couldn't tell what was being said, but Jack sounded, at best, very displeased. He made a move to rap on the door when a female voice stopped him. _Miss Elizabeth._ He stood immobile, not sure what to do next. He could go ahead and knock, but Jack was not one to look kindly upon interruptions. However, the men were prepared to set sail and Gibbs felt that they should wait out the storm; he only needed confirmation from his Captain.

Gibbs returned to the main deck. Listening to the argument below reminded him of what Will had told him. What Will had seen happen between Jack and Elizabeth on the deck of the _Pearl. _He rubbed his head as the thought about it, wondering if he'd come upon a lover's quarrel. He wondered why Jack hadn't said anything to him about the girl. He was Jack's closest confidante. The man shared his thoughts with him about everything – sailing, rum, women, and the like. But not one word about his involvement with Elizabeth. He thought back, trying to remember if any signs were there, while he looked to the sky.

_I'll give 'em ten minutes. _

**xxxxxx**

"I already told you. I wish to return to Port Royal immediately," Elizabeth looked directly at Jack.

"Right. To resume yer previously interrupted nuptials," Jack said, walking back around the desk to stand near Elizabeth. "Is that what you _really_ want? If you are uncertain, there are ways of findin' out."

"Are you referring to that dilapidated, malfunctioning contraption you call a compass?"

"No, I am not, but now that you mention it, d'ye care to put it to use once more?"

"No! It's broken!"

"Then why d'ye keep it?" The faintest trace of a smirk crossed Jack's mouth.

"I…I don't know. If you want it back, you need only ask. And don't change the subject!"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "No, I don't want the compass. I think ye'll still find some use for it."

Elizabeth defiantly removed the compass from her waist and handed it to Jack. His hand closed over it for just a moment, then he gently closed her fingers around the device, letting his fingers linger on hers. "Consider it a gift, even if it is _malfunctioning,_ as you call it."

She slowly pulled her hand from his, opened her vest and refastened the leather straps holding the compass. Looking again at Jack, she realized that he had moved closer to her, his hand reaching for her chin. He lightly caressed her cheek, his dark brown eyes fixed on hers. She swallowed nervously, finding herself unable to pull away from his gaze.

"Now, where were we? Ah…yer unsuccessful attempt to persuade me to change me mind about our destination."

_Persuade me._

"It's not too late to reconsider, Jack." She lowered her eyes, lost in the sensation of his touch. _Focus, Elizabeth. _ She stepped backward, out of reach.

"Remind me again of the reason for your pressing need to sail directly to Port Royal," Jack followed her, speaking softly. He was playing with her, feigning ignorance.

She sighed, and for a moment she considered walking out of the cabin instead of participating in Jack's little game. "I would like to depart the _Black Pearl_ so that I may be married. In Port Royal. As soon as possible."

Jack looked as if he had just been clued in on a great secret. "That's what I thought. Do ye remember, luv, our recent conversation on this very ship about this very topic? One of marriage?"

"Yes…" she wondered where his train of thought was leading.

"An' ye said you had hoped to be married by now? I believe the words were '_I just thought I'd be married by now.'_ And the woeful '_I'm so ready to be married.'_

Elizabeth started fidgeting with the leather strap holding the compass to her waist.

"So? It's what I meant. And still mean." She looked up and met his eyes, which were full of mischief.

"Do you see anything wrong with those statements?" he inquired, searching her face.

"No, I don't."

"_I just thought I'd be married by now_," he said mockingly.

"Yes."

"_I'm so ready to be married."_

"Jack, your point, please?"

Jack smiled and leaned closer, his lips hovering dangerously near her mouth.

"Ye never said ye were ready to be married to young _William_, did ye?"

**xxxxxx**

As the rain came down, Gibbs realized he had no choice. _Time to fetch the Captain._

"Ragetti! Tell the men to hold off, we're likely stayin' put to ride out this storm. Do not, ye hear me? Do not weigh anchor!!" he shouted, hurrying below deck.

**xxxxxx**

"I…I don't think you're remembering that conversation correctly, Jack," Elizabeth declared, trying to pull her face away from his.

His heavy lidded gaze dropped to her mouth, his breath becoming labored. "Aye, I remember it quite well. For I remember clearly that yer betrothed was never mentioned by name." Jack slid his arms around her waist before she could protest, her body warm against his.

"I wonder, if ye just want to be married for marriage sake, and the choice of spouse is, shall we say, an afterthought?"

"You can't be serious," she whispered, feeling like she was in some sort of trance.

Jack heard a pounding from somewhere on deck, but chose to ignore it. He gently kissed her chin, then her nose, waiting to see if she would push him away. He heard her quick intake of breath, and looked into her eyes, her expression unreadable.

"I think there's some…" she started, when his lips connected with hers and she felt herself melt into his arms. Elizabeth had been gripping his shoulders in a weak attempt to resist, when her body betrayed her conscious thought, and her arms wound around his neck, her lips hungrily returning his kisses. She tried to shut out the thoughts racing through her mind. _I can't stay away from him. I can't resist him. I'm a horrible person, with no self-control! This is definitely the last time!_

Jack pulled her closer, tighter, stroking the back of her head and bending her back from the force of his kisses.

He froze, his lips planted firmly on hers, at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning their heads, Jack and Elizabeth saw Gibbs standing in the doorway of the cabin, turning an unflattering shade of red.

"Sorry, Cap'n. Uh, to interrupt, that is, but I've just given orders to the crew. We're not sailin' after all, there's a storm startin'."

"Thank you, Mister Gibbs," Jack was still holding Elizabeth by the waist. He reluctantly let her go, and went to Gibbs' side. "I trust…"

"In strictest confidence, Jack," Gibbs glanced at Elizabeth who turned away in embarrassment. "Though I think we should have a word or two. Over a bottle of rum, mind ye."

And with that Gibbs strode from the cabin and narrowly missed bumping into Will.

"Mister Turner! Just the lad I was lookin' fer. I need yer help an' expert…rope tyin' skills….on deck, immediately," Gibbs motioned Will to the main deck, as he looked over his shoulder toward the open door of Jack's cabin. "We 'ave a storm comin' in an' there be no time to lose."

**xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You are all so kind and supportive! _Passes brie and crackers. _Does anyone else get a little depressed listening to one of the POTC soundtracks? Oh, what could have been…**_**sigh**_**…what should have been… **

**A/N II: Hugs to my Beta, the amazing Florencia7! I couldn't do it without ye, luv!  
**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC. **

**xxx - Nine - xxx**

Her hand reached for the door to Jack's cabin. She meant to pull it open, to run. To run as far away from Jack as she could. It didn't occur to her that she might be attempting to run away from herself as well.

_This is not right. I love Will. I'm supposed to marry Will. This is just some sort of temporary attraction I feel toward Jack, nothing more. I just need to get as far away from him as I can. But how can I do that while trapped on his ship? What is it about him that makes me disregard every sense of civility and decorum I was taught? Why do I react this way when he kisses me? Where is my self-control?_

A warm, roughened hand closed over hers as she pulled on the latch. Her pulse quickened at his touch.

"Have we finished our discussion, dear Lizzie?" Jack's breath tickled the edge of her ear.

The rain was beating hard on the panes of the single window behind his desk. The darkened clouds encased the ship, preventing any light and warmth from entering the small cabin. In the distance one of the crew could be heard shouting to another, the words muffled in the roar of the pounding torrent.

He spun her around to face him, his dark, coffee-colored eyes sparkling even in the dimmed lighting of his cabin. The playful grin on his lips seemed less enchanting than a few moments ago. _Is this just a game to him? A competition, pitting himself against Will; only wanting to steal his fiancée, to prove he always wins? _

"We are most certainly done, _Captain_ Sparrow," Elizabeth said defiantly. "It appears that I won't change your mind, so I have nothing further to say."

Jack smiled at her, triumph in his eyes. He trailed his fingers along her chin, her jaw, up to her ear, twisting them into her thick hair and trying to move her toward him for another kiss.

"I said we are done, Jack," she pulled away, her face flushed. She glanced toward the door. "Mister Gibbs?"

"No worries, luv," Jack disentangled his fingers from her long tresses. "He won't be utterin' a word to yer dear William." He turned and found his boots and quickly put them on. "I trust the man with me life. He wouldn't risk tellin' yer eun…uh…betrothed, if indeed Mister Turner has retained said esteemed status…anythin' that he saw or thought he saw or claims to have not seen in the least." Jack pulled his long coat from a hook on the wall behind her, his arm reaching across her, bringing his body within inches of hers. "'Cause Mister Gibbs knows that angering a crew member and settin' him against his Cap'n is unwelcomingly dangerous. Don't want yer amateur rescuer stabbin' me in me own cabin in the middle o' the night."

Jack slipped on his coat. "Much as I fancy stayin' here, luv, I must check on me ship. Yer welcome to stay an' make yerself comfortable," he grinned.

Elizabeth frowned. "I can think of nothing less comfortable than remaining here -"

"With me being gone," Jack cut in, his kohl-lined eyes gazing at her playfully. "'Tis the truth, seein' as you would be here and I would not, a fact that would be most unfortunate and positively devastating."

Elizabeth glared at him. "That is not what I meant, and I certainly would _not_ miss your absence. In fact I look forward to it. But I really must go; Will is probably looking for me…"

Jack gently reached for her shoulders and pulled her close, cutting off her protests with his lips. "Then I suppose ye should be found," he declared under his breath, releasing her, and then he turned and departed the cabin.

**xxxxxx**

Will finished securing a barrel to the deck on the starboard side while scanning the ship. His attention was drawn to Jack, who was climbing the stairs from the lower deck, a determined grimace on his face.

"Pintel!" Will shouted to the man who was leaning over the starboard side. The scruffy pirate turned and shouted into the raging downpour.

"What is it, Turner?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth this morning?"

"No. Not on deck, below deck, or in the galley," Pintel turned away. "Maybe she jumped," Pintel muttered to himself.

Will watched as Jack met Gibbs at the helm, Jack gesturing alternately between the mast and the crew. His exaggerated, animated movements blurred against the darkening sky. Will returned his attention to the ropes he was securing to the deck. And then he saw her.

Elizabeth was walking up the same stairs Jack had ascended less than a minute before. _'A coincidence?' _ Will wondered. She was wearing an unfamiliar coat and her honey-colored hair was stuffed under a dark brown hat. Her eyes shifted quickly as she reached the main deck and then hurriedly rushed to Cotton's side to help him control a sail that was whipping in the wind.

Will stowed the remaining soggy ropes under a canvas and when he looked back at her, he stopped short.

Elizabeth had paused and stretched for a moment, before quickly glancing up. Will followed her gaze, which ended at the profile of a windblown, dreadlock-laden Captain standing near the helm. Will looked back at her and watched as her gaze kept returning to Jack, who was in deep discussion with Gibbs. Will watched as Jack turned and looked directly at Elizabeth, a slight smile on his dark face.

'_They aren't very skilled at hiding it,'_ Will thought, anger simmering below the surface. He shortened the distance between himself and his fiancée.

"There you are, my love." Will forced himself to bury his doubts, at least for the moment.

Elizabeth turned and smiled, the look on her face one of pure joy and contentment, even as the rain stung at her face and her hat threatened to blow away in the wind.

"Will!" she reached for his hand, holding it close. "Isn't this storm exciting?"

"Exciting?" Will had a different definition at the moment.

Cotton bowed to Elizabeth in thanks and moved on, leaving the couple alone. Will pulled her toward him. "You should get out of this rain, Elizabeth. Why don't you go back to your cabin?"

Elizabeth stiffened in his arms. "Why? I want to help!"

"This is no place for…"

"For what? A lady?" Elizabeth asked. "You know I can handle myself on a ship."

"Oh, I do know, I'd just rather see you below deck, warm and safe."

She rolled her eyes teasingly. "Will, you are so sweet, wanting to protect me. But I'll be fine. If it gets too bad out here, I promise to retreat," she compromised.

He smiled, and when she took in his wet hair and big brown eyes gazing at her lovingly, she was reassured that all was well between them. _I really do care for him very much. He will make such a wonderful husband._

Will pulled her closer and kissed her, the rain dripping between their faces. His brief, polite kiss was one of respect and devotion, the kind of kiss she had become accustomed to receiving from him. '_Certainly the type of kiss that would not get me into any sort of trouble',_ Elizabeth thought, feeling a strange and unwelcome awkwardness in the kiss. Elizabeth's body trembled for just a moment. _'You fool!'_ she chided herself. _'Of course it's awkward, we're standing here kissing in a downpour and it's cold and wet on deck!_' Will's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, mistaking her trembling for passion. He turned his head to look back toward the helm, feeling very satisfied and reassured.

Jack stood at the railing, watching them.

**xxxxxx**

When the ship was properly secured, Jack ordered everyone below deck, except Pintel and Ragetti, who were standing watch. The crew retreated to the galley.

"Mister Gibbs. My cabin," Jack ordered.

"Should I go down ta the hold for more rum first?"

"It's not yet midday, mate. That's too early even for me," Jack spoke over his shoulder as his first mate followed him. "And I'm beginnin' to have some concerns about ye, wantin' to indulge 'n all that. This is not a time for drunkenness, sad as I am to say it. And don't ye repeat that."

Jack closed the door behind Gibbs and motioned his friend to a chair across the desk.

"Now, we have a little dilemma," Jack announced.

"I distracted him, Jack, best I could. Didn't say not a word, neither."

Jack looked at him blankly, before he caught Gibbs' meaning. "Not that," Jack settled back in his chair, crossing his legs, his hat still dripping water that was now landing on his shirt and his lap. "I meant our proposed and now agreed upon, at least with the majority of this ship's occupants, mission. Finding the _Flying Dutchman._"

"Aye, that is a dilemma. Seeing as we don't know where it is."

"Yer ability to overstate the obvious, Mister Gibbs, is usually most consistent and comforting."

"Uh…thank ye, Jack." Gibbs eyed the window above Jack's head, noticing that the clouds were continuing to darken.

"Except at this time." Jack stood.

"Are we needin' ta find _her_ again?" Gibbs' look of concern did not go unobserved.

"There's a not so well known fact about Tia Dalma, which you neglected to consider before asking such a question, Mister Gibbs," Jack moved a candle away from one of his charts. "One does not ask Tia Dalma for the same information...twice."

A look of relief passed over the first mate's face. "Well," Gibbs started. "I was thinkin' that we set a headin' for the nearest port, an' start askin' 'round at the docks, discreetly, mind ye, if anyone has had a recent sightin' and or run-in with the ship."

Jack began pacing around the desk. _I can't go near any port right now. Too risky._ "Do we have an alternative plan, Mister Gibbs? I was hopin' to distance us from land for the foreseeable future."

"No, none to speak of. Unless ye want ta randomly sail these waters, hopin' fer a run-in wit the _Dutchman._ I s'pose Davy Jones will still be tryin' ta find ya, though. Since ye still have a debt to settle."

Jack squinted at Gibbs. "I don't think I have enough, nor will I attempt to find, one hundred souls…especially since I've been in command of the _Pearl_ only a fraction of the time, and we don't have the heart to use for bargaining, neither …"

"Not that debt."

Jack paled. "Yer right, I still have the other one to settle. I was hopin' to avoid 'im, that's why choosin' this path was 'specially unsettlin'."

"Then why'd ye do it, Jack? We could go wherever ye want, yer the Cap'n. Ye don't have ta listen ta Will. Or just dock at Port Royal and dispose of a little cumbersome baggage, bein' Mister Turner an' his soon-ta-be wife."

Jack shifted his eyes and frowned.

"Unless ye don't want Miss Elizabeth ta leave the ship…"

Jack returned to his chair, looking uncomfortable. Gibbs lowered his voice. "Which brings me ta a certain situation I've been witness to, and others I've not."

Jack looked around his desk, shuffling papers. "Maybe we _could _use some rum. I'm down to one bottle in me cabin, care to run down to the hold and collect some more?"

Gibbs grinned. "Certainly, Jack." He made no move to leave.

"I think it best that we table this discussion, Mister Gibbs, and concentrate on sailin' the _Black Pearl_." Jack opened the bottle of rum and took a drink.

"Ye always could talk ta me, Jack," Gibbs sat forward, feeling a bit uneasy. "I worry yer playin' with trouble. Ye were always pretty candid about yer...uh…female companions…before, but this is Elizabeth we're talkin' 'bout. I've known her since she was a lil' girl. Longer than I've known ye, that's fer certain."

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed. "This conversation is unquestionably straying off topic. And I fear I'm hearin' a touch of warnin' in yer voice, somethin' I am customarily unaccustomed to." Jack shot Gibbs a warning glance. "Now, after some thought I've decided your plan is a sound one. We will begin makin' inquiries at the nearest port. Perhaps you could inform the crew. We will not, however, dock at any port. We will anchor off shore and send a team in the longboat. And let Mister Turner know that there is one condition."

Gibbs raised one eyebrow. "What be that, Jack?"

"He must remain aboard the _Black Pearl,_" he declared, then took another drink from the bottle. "If he sets foot on land our agreement is terminated. He will not return to me ship. He will have to find another way to rescue his doomed father. And with his history of non-rescuin', he'll soon realize he needs all the help that is currently offered."

Gibbs stood, understanding the meeting was adjourned. "Aye, I'll let 'im know." Gibbs glanced at the window. "Storm's not easin'; we might be floatin' here for awhile yet." He excused himself and left the cabin.

Jack set the bottle aside and picked up a chart, his eyes unfocused, unseeing. The lines blurred before his eyes, his thoughts turning away from navigation and toward the continuing storm.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs found Will and Elizabeth sitting across from each other in the galley, finishing a late breakfast. He sat next to Will, who looked at him expectantly.

"I come from a meetin' with Jack. He was most concerned with how we're gonna find the _Flying Dutchman_ an', of course, yer father."

Will put down his spoon and waited, offering no suggestions.

"He feels, an' I agree with 'im…" Gibbs glanced at Elizabeth, feeling a bit sorry for the lad sitting next to him who had no idea she'd been kissing Jack that same morning. "That

we need to make some inquiries at the next port. See if anyone has seen the ship in question."

"Do you mean we're going to Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked, hopefully.

"Not necessarily, Miss," Gibbs dropped his gaze. "Regardless of which port, Jack has a few conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?" Will swept his gaze toward Elizabeth, reading the same worried expression on her face that he knew as on his own.

"Aye. The first being that we not dock at port, but anchor offshore instead."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused, before turning back to Gibbs.

"The second bein' that ye, Mister Turner that is, not leave the ship. Not at any port."

"Why not?" Will asked incredulously. He pushed his bowl away and started to rise.

Gibbs stole a glance at Elizabeth, who seemed to be completely surprised and very confused. "I don't really know, Will."

"And what about me? I can leave when we reach port, right Mister Gibbs?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, seeking answers. Will looked at her, stunned that she would ask such a question.

"Aye, I believe so. He said nothin' about ye staying on board." He nodded toward her fiancée. "Just Will…an' he said that if ye, uh, Will that is, do leave the _Pearl_ before we find the _Flying Dutchman_, then your agreement with him is ended. Terminated and all

Will walked away from the table, furious. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "He can't do that! He knows why I want to find that ship, and if we make port I want to be the one doing the questioning; I have more at stake. I need to speak with anyone who might help lead me to my father."

Will stormed out of the galley just as Elizabeth realized the predicament she was in.

_I can leave the ship. But there will be no wedding ceremony without the groom. _

**xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update. Life and such…! Hugs to my incredible Beta – Florencia7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates characters except for the ones I make up strictly for fan fics. If I ever do take possession of any of the currently not-owned Pirates (particularly Jack), I promise to play the female lead in every reenactment of every great Sparrabeth fic ever written. I'll let ya know how they turn out. **

**xxx – Ten – xxx**

Elizabeth followed Will from the galley as he headed for Jack's cabin.

"Will! Please!" she reached for his arm and her touch stopped him in his tracks. He turned to her and the anger in his face frightened her. She'd never seen him so upset before. She lowered her voice, pulling him into the shadows of the corridor. "What are you going to do?"

"Elizabeth, I'm tired of following his orders. I'm tired of _Jack_ and his manipulations. He does not have control over us. Over our lives. His sole purpose at this time is to steer the ship so that I can reach my father. If I knew how to captain a ship I promise you Jack would be locked in the hold and I'd take over."

Elizabeth let out an involuntary gasp. "Will, don't say such things. Don't even think them!"

"Why not? It's true! One minute he's my friend, helping me to rescue you, the next he's plotting against me, tricking me aboard the _Flying Dutchman. _ Then I catch him…"

Her eyes darted up to his. "Catch him what?"

"Nothing, never mind. It's not…important. I just don't trust him; I never really have, no matter how much he has helped me in the past. And now he thinks…" he paused, a question surfacing in his eyes. "Just what reason would he have for keeping me on board this ship? And possibly letting you go?"

She said nothing, though she was beginning to think his reasons were more selfish than Jack would admit. But she refused to think about the implications. Surely she was wrong. _Perhaps he really does want me off the ship and out of his sight_. More than one crew member had commented to another about it being unlucky having a woman on board.

Will studied her face in the dim light, and for a moment he wanted to question her about…his mind shut out the pictures replaying in his mind, for what seemed like the hundredth time, of that kiss. Every time it repeated in his mind it seemed like time slowed down and that kiss, which probably lasted less than a minute, played out for several minutes. And each private viewing in his head ate at his gut, as if he had just consumed poison, leaving a foul taste in his mouth as well.

When she didn't answer, he started to turn away. "If he refused to let _you_ off the ship, that would make more sense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you already know, Elizabeth," Will said sadly, his anger abated. "Perhaps I misjudged his intentions after all." He left her standing in the corridor, alone.

**xxxxxx**

Having nothing to do while they waited out the storm, Elizabeth returned to her cabin. She paced the floor, her thoughts wandering in many directions. To Will and his changing demeanor. To Jack. _What am I doing? I can imagine what Father would think!_

_Father._ Just when he'd accepted her upcoming marriage to a blacksmith, thinking that he was lowering his expectations for her since she'd refused James – _Commodore_ –Norrington's proposal. If he knew whose arms she'd been in only twenty-four hours before…she could visualize the disappointment and revulsion on her father's face as if he was standing right before her. She'd spent more time in Jack's arms; a _pirate's _arms, kissing him, only half-heartedly resisting him – than she'd spent with Will. At least Will was respectable. Honourable. Dependable.

The thought brought her back to Port Royal. And then to her disrupted wedding. Things would have been so different if their wedding had proceeded as planned. _Different in a good way, right? Will and I would be closer. We wouldn't be on this ship, either. And I wouldn't be tempted to disregard my morals when coming within two feet of Jack Sparrow. Oh, I must think about something else!!_

She considered writing to her father to reassure him that she was safe and unharmed, but she wasn't sure what she could say to him beyond that. Especially if she told him that she was once again on a pirate ship. _Jack's ship._ Her father would rather have her back in England than sailing around the Caribbean, the only female on a ship full of ruthless pirates. She knew she had to get word to him, though, to let him know that she was fine. '_I will get off at the next port, and send word to Father,"_ she vowed. She lit another candle by her bedside and started her letter.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs scanned the horizon during a short break in the storm. He had relieved Ragetti during the afternoon watch and soon it would be his turn to join the men in the galley for the early evening meal.

"Mister Gibbs, you are off duty," Jack joined his first mate near the helm, handing the older man a flask. Gibbs took it gratefully.

"Thank ye, Jack."

"All quiet on deck, Mister Gibbs?" Jack asked, his hand resting possessively on the wheel, though there was no steering to be done since they remained anchored, waiting out the storm...

"That it is, fer certain. 'Cept for the all too frequent downpour, an' of course the choppy seas rockin' our ship."

"Good. Just the way I like it." Jack adjusted his hat and surveyed the deck. "Before ye go, there's a subject I refused to talk about in me cabin..."

"Aye, I understand. The subject is closed." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Unless I bring up the subject, which I'm not likely to do," Jack avoided his eyes. "But if I should happen to mention said subject, I trust ye will keep it just between us, so to speak?"

"Ye have me word, Jack," Gibbs stated, wondering if Jack really wanted to say more.

"Good. Now get ye some dinner an' send Marty and Pintel up here before three hours have passed. I'll be needin' to get back to me cabin long before midnight."

Gibbs descended to the lower decks and Jack began his watch, waiting for the storm to resume. He thought he saw a break in the clouds as the moon briefly made an appearance. He predicted that they would set sail early in the morning.

_I wonder if she's with him right now._

_Stop it. Who cares what she's doing? She's just another woman. Means nuthin' to ye, nuthin' at all. Just a little fun. Just the fun of the chase 'n all. She's too uppity for ye, anyway. Don't ye prefer the wenches of Tortuga? So easy to walk away from. Take yer pleasure an' move on. _

His eyes glazed over as he pictured her lips, tantalizingly close to his.

_So? She's got nice lips. Means nuthin'. There are plenty of wenches out there that can kiss. Maybe I should just leave her at the next port. She's nuthin' but distractin' me anyway. All her endless talk of weddings and the whelp. She's so determined to marry that sniveling eunuch. Maybe that's the best kind of punishment she could endure, after almost killin' me. Can't think of much worse than a borin' life married to that whiny sod._

His thoughts were interrupted by the vision of their kisses in the dilapidated cottage. He remembered moving closer to her, pressing his body against hers, devouring her mouth with kisses that she eagerly returned. He'd kissed plenty of women before, what made her different?

_Yes, getting' her off this ship would be much more better. How many times do ye have to watch her kissin' him? Get her off the ship an' then ye won't be thinkin' 'bout her anymore. There. That was easy. Nuthin' left to think about._

Jack's hand slowly slid off the spokes of the wheel as he felt her breath gently caressing his neck. He smiled as he raised his fingers through his dreadlocks and spun around to greet her, only to stare at the empty helm. The wind continued to brush against him. He pulled his jacket closed and focused on the deck of his beloved _Pearl._

**xxxxxx**

_She was chasing him across the sand, shouting his name, laughing. 'Jack, come back here!' she giggled. He ran faster, swinging his arms wildly as he tried to avoid the water's edge. His hat flew off his head but he didn't break his stride. _

'_Lizzie, ye're not trickin' me again, I'm not fallin' fer it again,' Jack shouted over his shoulder. He turned back and tripped over a large rock in the sand, falling on his side and rolling over on to his back, moaning from the pain. She continued to laugh, catching up to him and then falling on top of his body. She straddled him and leaned forward, her mouth tantalizingly close to his. _

'_Let me see yer hands, Lizzie,' he demanded. She sat up and showed her hands. Empty._

'_No shackles this time, luv?' Jack questioned. Her grin turned to a frown, disappointment in her eyes. _

'_Never again, my love,' Elizabeth whispered, and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. His sigh of contentment was audible. He reached up and slipped his hands into her long hair, pulling her mouth closer, deepening the kiss. He could hardly breathe, but he couldn't stop kissing her._

_She pressed her body closer to his. His hand reached under her the hem of her shirt, slowly working its way up to cup one of her breasts. She was shaking._

'_Oh, Will!' she moaned._

Jack's eyes flew open and it took a moment for his mind to register that he was in his cabin, in his bed. Still fully clothed, the candles still lit. He hadn't even removed his boots. Still shaken by the dream, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'_Bugger! What the hell was that?' _he swore to himself, upset that he was dreaming about her when he was ready to throw her off the ship at the first sight of land. _'I've got to get meself to Tortuga and fast. Scarlett, Gisele, maybe both at the same time. Whatever it takes to rid meself of her.'_

He stood and walked over to his desk, then glanced out the window. He couldn't see anything, but he heard the wind and rain pounding the deck again. _Maybe we won't be leavin' at daylight after all._ He decided he needed a bit of fresh air to clear his mind, even if it meant getting soaked while doing it.

Exiting his cabin, Jack started down the corridor toward the stairway. His foot landed on the first step when he heard a sound behind the stairwell. It was too dark to see anything but a shape, a figure sitting on a trunk. _I must remind Gibbs to put more light down here since I'm always forgettin' me lamp. _He walked cautiously toward the sound. As he came closer and his eyes adjusted to the dim light he found Elizabeth with her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lizzie?" He approached cautiously. She was dressed in her vest and linen shirt, breeches and dark boots. Her hair was braided, the single rope falling over her shoulder. She looked up as he knelt before her.

"What is it, luv? The cold, damp corners of me ship are hardly the best place for ye to be wanderin' at night," he leaned on the trunk, his hands resting one on each side of her crumpled form.

"Oh Jack, it's all so hopeless!" she wailed, glancing up before burying her face in her hands again.

"What is?" he stood and pulled her up, not wanting to kneel on the hard wood floor for long.

"Everything," she sobbed.

"I think ye might be exaggeratin' a bit."

"Oh, what do you know, Jack?" she clenched her hands into fists, ready to punch at him as he pulled her close.

"Then tell me," Jack held her, waiting for her to calm down. Her body was warm against his, and he fought the urge to pull her even closer.

"It's Will."

Jack rolled his eyes. _Oh that again._ "What did the whelp do to ye?"

"Oh Jack, please stop calling him that," she pleaded.

"Sorry. Old habit. What happened?" _Do I really want to know?_

"We had a fight. About you."

"Me?" _Me._ He smirked to himself. "Why? Have ye mentioned anything about…us?"

"No, he doesn't know that we….uh…kissed."

"More than once." He couldn't prevent the grin from appearing on his face. _Ah Lizzie, but he does know. At least about yer trickin' me into kissin' ya on me own ship. The other kisses I prefer to keep to meself.   
_

"I don't need to be reminded of that, Jack," her voice grew stronger, the tears fading.

"So what was the disagreement about?" _Why are ye still askin' her? _

"He's suspicious about your motives; for making him stay on the ship. He insinuated that there is something going on between you and me." She looked up at him, her eyes slightly swollen, seeking reassurance.

"Of course there isn't!" he replied. _You damned liar. _

A brief flash of disappointment crossed her face, barely perceptible in the faint light. "That's what I told him, but I think he suspects something."

"Then we just have to make it clear to him that there is nothing…uh…going on. Maybe until we reach port you and I should stay clear of each other. That is, if ye can resist ol' Cap'n Jack."

Elizabeth slapped at his shoulder. "You are so arrogant, Jack Sparrow!"

His eyes twinkled. "Capn' Jack…"

"Oh, shut it, Jack!"

"Whatever you say, luv," he muttered as his lips came crashing down on hers. She tensed in surprise, her fists pressing against his shoulders, and then he felt her resistance give way. Her fists unclenched and her palms slid up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

'_My God, he tastes so good. But I can't keep doing this!'_

'_One last kiss before she's banned from me ship.'_

Jack's arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. Her mouth opened to his as he deepened the kiss. Elizabeth felt her heart racing as his tongue met hers and the sheer pleasure brought a rush of warmth to every part of her body. When he broke the kiss to catch his breath, she felt a twinge of guilt and she tried to extricate herself from his embrace. Her arms slipped away from his neck and she tried to push him away.

"Jack, please! We can't keep doing this. I love Will. I am going to marry Will."

"Ah, ye finally said his name and mentioned marriage in the same sentence!" he snickered, keeping his hold around her waist.

"I don't need your consent. I love Will. I'm going to marry him."

"Seems to me you're trying to talk yerself into it by memorizing those two lil' sentences."

"I am not! I love Will, and I'm going to marry him! Now let me go!"

"Oi", Jack grimaced. "Ye already dropped one 'Will'. In the second sentence, luv."

Elizabeth frowned. "Let me go!!"

"Hmmm…not yet, Lizzie," he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Does yer intended kiss ye like this?" His lips found hers again, prying her mouth open gently with his tongue. He moaned, causing something new to stir inside her. She tried not to respond, but within seconds she was lost.

His hands traveled beneath her linen shirt again, his touch hot against her skin. Her mind set off a warning alarm, which she ignored, returning his kiss and running her hands down his back.

He broke the kiss long enough to ask, "And does yer betrothed make ye feel like this?" and then his mouth was on hers again, demanding a response, his hand traveling up toward her breast. She stiffened. No one had ever touched her there before, and it felt…_dangerous_. She fought against him, breaking the kiss and roughly pushing him away.

"Stop, Jack! This can't continue; this is not a game! I'm marrying Will at the first opportunity. I want you to stay away from me." She turned on her heel and went to her cabin.

'_A game? Is that what it is?'_ Jack thought, sighing out loud. _'She's right. Must stay far, far away from her. Tortuga is looking better and better.'_

**xxxxxx**

Will joined the crew on deck as soon as the sun rose. Jack was standing at the helm, watching the horizon. The sky was blue, dotted with a few white clouds; the storm had passed and they were preparing to set sail. Will joined Elizabeth, at the bow of the ship.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he smiled at her gently, reaching for her hand.

She looked up from beneath the brim of her black hat and smiled. "Will, I'm glad you're here." Before she could continue, Jack addressed the crew. She and Will turned toward  
the helm.

"I've given orders to weigh anchor," he studied the crew. "We leave within the hour."

"Where are we headed, Jack?" Will shouted above the murmurs from the men.

Jack's gaze swept past Elizabeth, avoiding her eyes. "We are going," he looked at a point far behind them, then reached toward his waist, coming up empty. _My compass._ _She still has it._ He pointed vaguely in what he assumed was a westerly direction. "That way."

"That doesn't answer the question, Jack," Will said loudly.

"Mister Turner, main deck," Jack glared purposefully at Will. "The rest of you," he waved his hand dismissively, "back to yer duties. Mister Gibbs, take the helm." Jack headed down the stairs to the main deck.

Will went to speak with Jack, pulling Elizabeth along with him, her hand still in his. When she saw Jack approach, she forcefully pulled her hand from Will's and he watched her curiously as she retreated below deck.

"Mister Turner, never question me in front of me crew," Jack warned Will, barely concealing his anger. "I will not be remindin' ye again, savvy?"

"I only wanted to know where we are headed, Jack. This has everything to do with me, and with finding my father. I have a right to know."

"Ye haven't much right to anything on me ship. However, when we reach the next port, ye be the first one to know it. Now get on with ye. Go do something useful." Jack watched him turn and walk toward the stern of the ship. Jack rolled his eyes and returned to the helm.

"Mister Gibbs, I'm sick of the sight of that island, and I'm sick of sittin' here doin' nuthin'," Jack announced, grabbing the wheel. "Make ready to set sail. Now. I believe we have an important and much needed destination ahead of us."

**xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I have two excuses: 1) classes/studying and 2) the flu! Great time to get sick, right at the start of the semester. Anyway, I tried to make this one longer to make up for my absence. My thanks go out to all who read, all who also review, and triple thanks to my lovely Beta, Florencia7. She's priceless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters. **

**xxx – Eleven – xxx**

The _Black Pearl_ had been out to sea for several hours, leaving the island far behind, when Will began to notice a distinct change in Elizabeth's behavior. And in Jack's. It wasn't obvious at first. Admittedly, it took the rest of the morning and the entire afternoon for Will to put the pieces together and realize that it wasn't his imagination. He felt like a fool. He'd become complacent again. So confident in her love. But hadn't that…_kiss_…the one that snuck into his conscious at the most inconvenient times; hadn't it humiliated him enough to be on guard? That kiss that bothered him so much that it replayed in his head at the most illogical times, like when he was thinking about his wedding. _Weddings. _The one that hadn't happened and, most recently, the one that Elizabeth suddenly seemed so impatient to finalize. Why had he so easily dismissed that kiss between Jack and Elizabeth? Was he too fearful of her explanation? Or perhaps he wouldn't believe her no matter what she said. And the knowledge that he'd lost trust in her worried him deeply. How was he supposed to put that kiss behind him without addressing it, or rather, confronting her? What had that kiss meant to Elizabeth and how did she feel now?

And what about Jack?

While Will pondered these questions, the first suspicions that something had changed began to slowly eat away at him. Tension seemed to float into the crevices of the ship like the intrusion of early morning fog. Not among everyone in the crew, just whenever Jack was in the vicinity of Elizabeth. Will took a moment to reflect on the events of the past few hours, and he realized it wasn't just one incident, but several.

Elizabeth's exaggerated eye rolling when Jack's name was mentioned. Jack and Elizabeth avoiding each other when their paths crossed. Elizabeth suddenly hanging on Will's every word and refusing to leave his side. The way she tensed ever so slightly and looked away if a crew member referred to "the Captain". The way Elizabeth avoided Gibbs' eyes, though Will sensed that they shared some secret. Elizabeth abruptly setting down her fork after two bites of lunch when Jack strolled in, avoiding Jack's eyes and quickly leaving the galley, muttering some excuse about having a headache.

Will didn't really stop and take notice until the moment that Elizabeth left the galley. Will glanced over at Jack, whose eyes peeked out from under his hat, watching Elizabeth leave. Will's jaw clenched as he studied Jack's expression. Jack was always so easy to read, and what Will saw on Jack's face was a combination of regret and sadness. And maybe even…longing.

_"Can't be. Jack Sparrow prefers a different type of woman, more of the disposable kind. And that's not my Elizabeth," _Will thought. Ignoring his unfinished meal, Will stood, shot Jack a look of warning, and then left the galley.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth leaned on the railing, golden waves of hair whipping in the wind. She closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the sea, the warmth of the sun on her face, the taste  
of saltwater on her lips. She tilted her head back slightly, smiling, feeling herself relax for the first time in several days. The first time since…she looked over her shoulder and the image of the mast brought her emotions crashing back down, weighing on her as if that mast had pinned her to the deck.

Will found Elizabeth on the main deck, gently caressing the wooden railing, lost in thought. She had been smiling, something he noticed about her when she was innocently lost to the changing whims of the sea air. For a cultured governor's daughter, she seemed much more suited to the life at sea, and he worried that she might become restless and bored when they…

Will's thoughts trailed off as he saw a worried frown cross Elizabeth's face. It almost seemed like she was arguing with herself.

"_It's the guilt,"_ Elizabeth thought, shaking her head, wishing her actions could shake off the memories. _"I think I need to ask Jack to forgive me, then I can rid myself of the guilt. Admit it, Elizabeth. You really are sorry for what you did! Maybe if you just talk to him so we can get past that…uh…moment. Wouldn't that help?" _ she looked toward the helm, noting Jack's absence at the wheel. _"No! What am I thinking? I swore to stay away from Jack. What would he think if I went to see him? But maybe if I made it clear that we needed to talk about…that...that one act that changed everything. We do need to talk about it. About my betrayal. Admit it; things haven't been the same since then. I can't change it, but I can apologize. Lord, I wish we could all go back to the way things were. Before." _

Making up her mind, she quickly turned around and purposefully strode toward the stairway leading to the lower decks.

"Elizabeth!" Will called, walking quickly toward her. She stopped and whirled around to face him, not quite hiding the fact that he had interrupted her mission…whatever that might have been. She covered quickly, pasting that smile on her face that slowly crept upward but didn't quite reach her eyes. It was that same not-quite-genuine smile she'd been displaying for him all morning. He hesitated only slightly, before reaching her side and catching her shoulders, pulling her close. He gazed into her eyes, silently pleading with her to bring back the Elizabeth he remembered; the girl he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

"I need to talk with you, Elizabeth," Will said, his hands sliding down her arms to grasp her hands. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you about, I just haven't had the courage to speak of it before now."

She stepped back and looked toward the stairway, feeling a moment of indecisiveness. "Uh, Will, I have something I need to take care, can we talk later?" Once she'd found the courage to approach the subject with Jack, she was afraid that any delay would prevent her from ever bringing it up again.

"I insist, Elizabeth," Will held her arm as she tried to pull away. She stopped suddenly, seeing the look of warning in his eyes.

With a final glance toward the stairway, she acquiesced. "Alright, Will," she lowered her gaze, waiting. To her surprise, Will guided her to the stairs and down to the corridor leading to the main cabins. He stopped next to her cabin door. He lowered his voice and then spoke the words she never expected to hear from him.

"Elizabeth, darling," Will rubbed her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. He took a deep breath, and then…"I saw you, Elizabeth. When we were abandoning the _Pearl._ I saw you. I saw you kissing Jack."

She let out an involuntary gasp, then covered her mouth, her eyes large with surprise. There would be no denying it now; it was instantly on her face, in her eyes, in the deep blush of her cheeks.

She looked up at Will, his sad, expectant eyes gazing at her, waiting for an explanation, and she was mortified to find the image of Jack's knowing grin floating into her thoughts, appearing so clearly in front of her that she thought she could reach out and touch his dreadlocks. She fought the image, focusing on the moment. And on Will.

"How?" It was all she could verbalize as her mouth felt numb and her voice failed her.

"I was loading the longboat and as I went to help Gibbs, I looked across the main deck. Toward the mast. And I…I saw you, Elizabeth. _You were kissing Jack!_" He released her hands and waited for her explanation.

She didn't know how to explain it. She knew why she did it. _At least I think I know._ But would that pacify him? "Will, you can't think I…" She stopped, not sure how to go on.

"What am I _supposed _to think?" Will's voice rose.

She looked at him as the first tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. She tried to fight them back, willing herself to remain strong. "You didn't see everything."

"Everything? Well I can't _wait _to hear what I missed!" The sarcasm in his voice was so unfamiliar to her. This was not her Will talking! Not kind, gentle, understanding Will.

"I knew the Kraken was after him. After Jack."

"So you kissed him? I am having trouble understanding your motivation, Elizabeth."

"No! Let me finish!" Elizabeth dropped her gaze, studying the floorboards of the corridor. "The only way to save ourselves…to save you, the crew…myself…was to somehow make Jack stay on board the ship. I saw an opportunity, so I took it. Without thinking."

"An opportunity to kiss him?"

"Will!" she looked up, fury in her eyes. "How can I make you understand? I did it to distract him. And then I _shackled him to the mast!"_

He looked at her with surprise. He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, Will, I left him to die. I left him chained to his ship, waiting for the Kraken to take him - and his ship with it. I knew that it was only after him and that he needed to be…sacrificed…for our survival. Jack did not choose to stay behind." She turned and leaned her back against her cabin door, sighing. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If it weren't for Mister Gibbs, Jack would be dead. Because of what I did."

Will didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this from her. He remembered the look of guilt and sadness he had seen on her face when she climbed into the longboat that day. He had assumed the guilt was due to the kiss, and that the sadness was because Jack had chosen to remain behind. He didn't know what to think, but her explanation left him feeling cold, unsettled, and worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, watching her.

"I saw no reason to once Jack was rescued from the ship by Mister Gibbs. My actions had not achieved the desired result, had they?"

"Which actions are we talking about now? Shackling Jack to his ship? Or kissing him?"

"Will! The kiss meant nothing. It was just a means to an end."

Will snorted. "Right. A means to an end." He turned away from her. "I _saw_ that kiss, Elizabeth. That was a kiss of passion. Desire. And you were the one kissing _him._"

"That was _not…_"

"Don't lie to me, Elizabeth. And don't lie to yourself. I saw it. I saw the way you kissed him, and I saw him returning your kiss. Was it just one kiss on that deck, I wonder? Or did I happen to miss the rest of them?" He turned back to her, his hands at his sides. "I don't expect you to tell me and I'm not sure I want to hear more. There are other ways of shackling a man to his ship, Elizabeth. You don't need to kiss him to do it. And you certainly didn't have to look like you enjoyed doing it. The kissing, that is. I'm sure the shackling part was the least enjoyable part of that moment."

"It was _one_ kiss!"

_Oh God, no it wasn't. There has been more than one since then. Many more than one. What if he confronts Jack? What if Jack tells him about…our time on the island? Or in his cabin? In this very corridor and… Oh. Well, I really do have to find Jack and apologize, and make him understand._

"One too many, for a woman engaged to be married to someone else, and one too many for a civilized young girl to engage in with a filthy pirate." Will's look of disgust made her cringe.

"Will, it meant nothing!"

"Is that all that has happened between you?" Will wrinkled his brow, questioning her.

"Yes," she answered, and before she could control herself, her eyes shifted away from his. _Now I'm lying to him. How will he forgive me? I do love him! _ She looked up at his

face as it softened just a little under her gaze. His wavy brown hair that was so familiar to her touch. His deep brown eyes that always looked at her so lovingly. _Until now._ His soft lips that kissed her cheek each morning as they met on deck, and each night as they retired to their separate quarters. Sweet, non-threatening kisses. _Like a brother. _

She gasped inwardly, her eyes like large pools full of confusion and shock. _What made me think of that? _ Before she could stop her thoughts, they traveled, unheeded, in a much more dangerous direction. _Not like Jack's kisses. The kisses we share are nothing like that._

Elizabeth shrank back against the door to her cabin, refusing to follow her thoughts. _This is not happening! I love Will! I want to marry Will!_

Will gathered her into his arms. She resisted for just a moment, then turned to rest her head against his shoulder. Will spoke quietly, reassuring her. Rather than risk losing her, he knew he had to start trusting her again. "I believe you, Elizabeth."

_Lizzie._

She shut her eyes, refusing to think about anything but being in Will's arms again.

"I believe you when you tell me that there is nothing going on between you and Jack," Will said softly, kissing the top of her head. "It seems silly now, but I actually thought you might have fallen in love with him."

Elizabeth pushed against him, the fiery anger rising in her eyes again. "Will! Of course not! I love _you_!" she declared, as Will's lips came down on hers to gently release the tension he found there. She summoned as much passion as she could feel as she returned the kiss, but their conversation had ruined the moment for her. _Conversation? No, definitely an argument. One of many we've had lately. _She kissed him obediently, waiting for him to pull away.

Will released her and took her by the hand, leading her toward the stairway to the top deck.

From the shadows, Jack's gaze followed them, watching them climb the stairs. And he smiled.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs stood alone at the helm, waiting for his turn to head below for a late lunch. His replacement was late. Suddenly he felt sharp nails in his shoulder, and yelped, "Git away, ye mangy pile o' feathers!" as Cotton's parrot squawked in his ear. Instead of flying away, the bird landed on the spokes of the wheel. Gibbs growled out loud just as his stomach matched his voice, but he ignored the hunger pangs. He glanced down and saw Jack strolling casually up on deck, heading for the helm.

"There'll be no murderin' on me ship, Mister Gibbs," Jack announced as he swayed cheerfully toward his first mate. Gibbs had his large, calloused hands around the bird's tiny neck. Jack sneered, "I'm savin' 'im fer target practice anyway. Where is Mister Cotton?" Jack's gaze swept across the main deck, toward the bow. He saw Elizabeth and Will standing at the bow, looking out to sea. Will was talking, while Elizabeth's eyes studied the horizon.

"Mister Gibbs. After supper, fetch Mister Turner an' send 'im to the hold. S'bout time he took inventory of me rum. If his little lass hasn't yet thrown most of it overboard."

**xxxxxx**

Will finished his meal and followed Gibbs below to the hold. The passageway was poorly lit and Will occasionally bumped into a barrel or a wooden crate, while Gibbs noiselessly made his way toward the rum.

"Ye can take inventory an' report back ta me when yer done," Gibbs announced, preparing to leave.

"Wait, Gibbs, I wanted to ask you something."

Gibbs looked at him nervously, remembering the last time Will had questioned him.

"The Flying Dutchman. Why is Jack so afraid of finding Davy Jones? I thought his debt was at least partially repaid. The hundred souls?"

"Aye, partial 'tis true. Though I think Davy Jones nye as worried 'bout that debt so much as the other 'un Jack be owin' him. A much crueler fate awaits Jack if'n he settles that one."

**xxxxxx**

The sun had just set on the horizon when Elizabeth joined Jack at the helm. The rest of the crew were below, finishing off their evening meal and sharing a pint or two of rum. Jack remained still, quietly observing the fading skyline. Elizabeth went to stand next to Jack, then peered at him from the corner of her eyes. He stood proudly, the light breeze blowing his long dreadlocks across the top of his coat, his hat firmly in place, rough and tanned fingers clutching the spokes of the wheel. She saw a spark of joy in his eyes, which made her smile. They stood together in silence.

"I thought ye wanted to stay far an' away from me, Miss Swann," he finally said, never taking his eyes off the sea.

"Oh, I did. I do. But we have one matter left to reconcile, and I feel it's time we addressed it."

"Reconcile? Come to an accord? So in time we are square an' ye can leave me ship with no regrets, unless of course leavin' me an' me ship leaves ye with regrets ye can't be reconcilin', and ye find ye just can't live without me."

Elizabeth smiled. "No, Jack, I'll have no regrets leaving _you_. Or your ship." _Liar. You'll miss him all right. You'll miss his humor. His illogical train of thought. His enchanting eyes, his handsome face and captivating smile, and his kisses that make your entire body feel alive, kisses you can't stop thinking about. _ "Oh shut up!"

"What? I said nuthin', luv!" Jack looked at her curiously.

Elizabeth could feel the warmth in her cheeks and thanked the stars that it was beginning to get dark. Surely Jack hadn't noticed her blushing. "Oh, nothing, Jack. I was just thinking." She found herself staring at his fingers on the wheel and the odd assortment of rings on his fingers. And the longer she looked at his hands the more she thought about the last time his hands had touched her…

"Not loud enough for me, but please go on. What were ye hoping to accomplish, dearie?"

"Uh…yes. As I said, I think it's time we discussed the…uh…incident. The mast? What I did to you?"

"_I thought we'd reconciled that, luv," _ thought Jack, but he decided to play along anyway. _"Ye shouted out in yer sleep how much ye were sorry. But I'm willin' to hear it again."_

"Yes, the _incident," _Jack agreed, nodding a bit more enthusiastically than was needed.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I was wrong. And that I truly am sorry for what I did."

"How sorry?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jack!" she rolled her eyes, wishing he would take her seriously. "I mean it! I know I said I wasn't sorry when I…did that. But I was wrong. I am eternally sorry and remorseful for what I did to you."

"Sorry fer kissin' me?"

She kicked his boot in frustration. "NO! I mean for shackling you to the mast and leaving you to die!" she exclaimed.

"So yer not sorry fer kissin' me. Ah, I do like the sound of that."

"You are impossible! I'm not talking about the kiss!" she was shouting now, and when Jack looked below he noticed Gibbs on the main deck, looking at them briefly before quickly turning away to find something to do.

"Then it's settled. Yer not sorry 'bout the kiss but yer sorry for sending me to a wretched, horrifying, an' painful death that most certainly awaited me."

Before she could respond, Jack lazily draped an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Painful as it may have been fer ye to admit that, I must now admit that I heard this before from your own sweet, rosy lips."

She tried to pull away, but he held her close. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"On the island. Our first night together in our little hut? Ye were havin' a bad dream an' ye cried out in yer sleep. Ye said that ye were sorry for chaining me to me ship. Ye don't remember that?"

"You are fabricating stories."

"Nye impossible to fabricate said story, seein' as you were the one to utter those words to me, an' I think ye know it." Jack's breath laced her ear, bringing chills to her skin. "Ye did tell me more than once that night how truly sorry ye are. Were. Have been and still are, I do believe. You were dreamin', darlin'"

"Well if it was a dream it means nothing."

"Nothing? Are ye reniggin' on yer apology, Lizzie? Abandonin' yer request for my forgiveness, luv?"

"No. I just don't recall a dream…"

"I was there. Not fifteen feet away from ye."

"Jack, you are insufferable!" _I don't know if I want to drown ye, or kiss ye. Yeah, well I'm beginning to feel the same way about you, Jack!! _"I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry for what I did!" Her hands were on her hips, her breath coming in angry spurts.

"For the shacklin', right? Certainly not for the kiss…" Jack staggered toward her, one hand remaining on the wheel.

"Oh! You are so infuriating!! I can't believe I came up here to try to make peace with you!" She turned to leave.

Jack reached for her arm and pulled her back toward him, settling her hand over his on the wheel. "Bugger! Lizzie, why do you tease me this way?"

"Tease you? I do nothing of the sort!" She tried to pull her hand away but he held it fast.

"Oi, ye drive me crazy. Yer too adorable when yer angry," he lowered his voice, leaning down to kiss her.

She ripped her hand from the wheel and turned away, running for the stairs.

And Jack smiled.

**xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews!! Thanks to the incredibly gifted Florencia7, my lovely Beta, for the suggestions and support. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jack, Elizabeth, etc. Disney does, and I am happily borrowing them for my own entertainment. **

**xxx – Twelve – xxx**

Elizabeth woke the next morning after a very long and restless night. Rubbing her eyes and stretching on her small bed in her cabin, she realized she hadn't slept more than a few hours. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was still early, the sun was barely peeking in the tiny window across the room.

_Brother…_

She closed her eyes again. _"Why can't I get that word out of my head??"_ She turned on her side and slid her hands beneath her head, trying to shut out the sound of her own thoughts. The more that word repeated in her head, the more a nagging, uneasy feeling traveled down to her stomach.

_Will. _

"_It's not possible. My feelings for Will have only grown over the years. They have not _changed!! _I have loved Will Turner for as long as I can remember!"_

_Like a brother. Brother. Sibling. Friend._

_Will?_

Elizabeth tried to picture Will's face, thinking that just the memory of his features would shake these new and disturbing thoughts from her consciousness…but all she could see was the outlined of his face, his wavy dark brown hair, and the tilt of his head. His features were unclear, almost as if they were fading each time she thought about him, and the realization frightened her. She rolled onto her back and threw her arm across her face, sighing. She so desperately wanted to carry him close in her thoughts…his sweet smile always made her feel happy and content.

Secure and comfortable.

"_But passionate? Do I need passion? Is it supposed to be that way between a husband and wife? Passion has nothing to do with love, and passion is for the less respectable women of society. I don't need passion! I am perfectly happy with how Will makes me feel."_

Much to her surprise and dismay, a certain pirate Captain's face floated into her consciousness; and though she fought it, she couldn't help it. Her closed eyes began traveling up the dark dreadlocks, sweeping across to his deep brown eyes full of mischief and passion. She felt her body tense as she remembered their last kiss out in the darkness of the corridor. Before she could stop herself, she was reliving that kiss, feeling his soft and demanding lips overpowering hers, demanding she return his kiss. And she did. More than once. She felt herself grow warm and she lightly touched her cheeks, testing them for their betrayal of her thoughts.

Throwing the thin blanket off her body, she rose quickly from the bed and changed from the long linen shirt that she'd had to sleep in since joining the crew of the _Black Pearl_, having neglected to bring nightclothes, and quickly donned a pair of breeches, a shirt and her boots. She ran her fingers through her hair, wishing desperately for her brush that was probably still sitting on her nightstand at home, and left the cabin.

She found him on deck, talking with Marty, standing on the starboard side and occasionally letting his attention drift to the water's surface. He looked so confident and determined. She loved that about him. When Marty saw her, he abruptly turned and occupied himself with a glance up at the crow's nest before heading to the bow of the ship. Elizabeth reached out, and without a word she pulled Will into her arms.

His hands slid around her waist, as naturally as they had so many times in the past. She wrapped her fingers in his thick brown hair, quickly guiding his mouth down to hers. His familiar lips met hers, gently kissing her good morning, while she coaxed more from him. She kissed him hard, seeking the passion and response she knew she would feel while kissing her beloved fiancée. Feeling a bit daring, she opened her mouth and tentatively ran her tongue across his lips. Will froze, almost imperceptibly, before letting out a quiet moan and deepening the kiss. _"This is the first time we've kissed like this,_" Elizabeth thought. And to her horror, her mind wandered away from the moment again…and directly to her many kisses with Jack.

She shut her eyes tighter, trying to fight the images crowding her brain. She kissed Will back, still searching for the passion she knew she could feel for Will, but the cold morning sea air made her shiver, dampening any fire in her kisses, and she pulled away. Will mistook the shiver for desire, and pulled her back toward him. She automatically raised her arms to push against him.

"_It's no use. It's just too cold out here on deck,"_ she thought, wondering if she should try again below deck. Her arms were still pressed against Will's chest, keeping him at arm's length.

A pair of voices grew louder at the railing next to them and Elizabeth turned to see Jack and Mister Gibbs studying a small chart, though Jack kept glancing at her when Gibbs' attention was on the torn parchment. Jack wore his long coat this morning, obviously feeling the unusually cool sea breeze, and his dark eyes were shaded by the brim of his black leather hat. He stood near the railing, swaying slightly against the gentle rocking motion of the deck, while his confident stance as he spoke with Gibbs reassured everyone that the Captain of the ship was in truly in command. Jack was a vibrant presence wherever he went, something that still amazed her, and something that she seemed to notice much too often lately. She was aware that her attention was straying away from Will again.

Elizabeth dropped her gaze, but not before noticing that Jack had an unusual expression on his face. One corner of his mouth was twisted up in a small smirk, but it seemed to be disguising something else that she saw in his eyes.

" _Why does Jack look angry? No, it can't be…he actually looks jealous!" _ Elizabeth continued to look away, instead staring off into the distance, just over Will's right shoulder. _"Impossible. My imagination is being affected by all this time in the sun! I'm sure Jack Sparrow has never been jealous of anything. And what right would he have to any sort of opinion about my relationship with Will anyway?" _

"I think yer right, Jack…uh, Cap'n," Gibbs ignored Will and Elizabeth and gazed across the deck toward a distant piece of land. "We best prepare to make shore, that be yer orders?"

"Aye," Jack took the chart from Gibbs and started toward the helm.

"Can you name the port now, Jack?" Will asked impatiently.

Jack stopped walking, his back to Will and Elizabeth. He rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. "Son, I thought I warned ye about using that tone in front of me men." Jack turned to face them. "Naturally, if a pirate is seekin' to find another pirate, the natural place to look for said pirate is in a place where ye be finding pirates."

"Tortuga." Will sighed loudly. "Again." Both Will and Elizabeth saw the island off the port side, still far in the distance.

Jack ignored Will and purposefully strode up the steps and resumed command of the helm. He glanced down at the couple on the main deck, his eyes narrowing in thought.

A moment later, Gibbs followed Jack, with Elizabeth and Will trailing behind. "Who ye be sendin' ashore, Jack?" Gibbs asked, glancing meaningfully at Will.

"I'll be goin' ashore with Mister Pintel, Mister Ragetti, and Miss Swann."

Elizabeth turned to glare at him. The fire in her brown eyes had returned.

"I'm staying on board with Will."

"No, yer not. Ye said more than once that ye wanted off at the next port."

"But not Tortuga!! That's hardly a place for…well, I wish to stay on board, that's all."

"No."

Will looked at Jack suspiciously. "Why not, Jack?"

"Mister Turner, if I leave ye on me ship while I'm on shore, there isn't much preventin' ye from plottin' an' executin' yer own little mutiny an' stealin' me ship," _She's so damned beautiful when she's angry like that, I ought to take her in me arms right in front of the whelp. _

Jack continued. "Contrary to that, if yer future wife is _not_ on me ship when ye consider stealing what is not rightfully yers, I'm bettin' ye'll not drift far from shore."

"And what if she refuses to go with you?" Will stood with his arms crossed.

"Then we shall all stay aboard me ship, an' ye nye be closer to findin' yer captive father, would ye?"

Elizabeth turned to Will. "I'll be fine, I'll go. Maybe with the four of us making inquiries, we can find someone who knows how or where to find the _Flying Dutchman. _ Perhaps we will have our answers much sooner," she looked meaningfully at Will, "and then we…I…will return to the _Black Pearl_ before much time has passed._"_

"But Tortuga? Elizabeth, that is no place for you." Will's voice took on a slightly whiny tone which made the strange new pit in her stomach more noticeable. She tried to ignore it.

"I was there alone, before, and I was fine. You weren't there to protect me and I survived quite nicely."

Jack had turned back to focus on the ship's wheel. _"Luv, he's very rarely anywhere in the vicinity of protectin' ye." _

"I…" Will started, but Jack was standing between them, a hand resting gently on each of their shoulders.

"Good. Then it's settled. Eliza…uh, Miss Swann," Jack grinned at Elizabeth, flashing gold teeth in her direction, "and I will depart for Tortuga as soon as we make anchor, with the other two," Jack pointed lazily in the general direction of Pintel and Ragetti who were standing below on the main deck. "Them. Bugger. What are their names again? Well, no matter."

Will backed away, his brow wrinkled. "I still don't like this, Jack."

Jack pointedly ignored him and turned to Elizabeth. "Off with you, go to yer cabin and pack yer things. We'll be anchored off Tortuga within the hour. Possibly sooner."

"Pack? Why do I need to pack anything, Jack?" Elizabeth noticed that Jack's hand was still on her shoulder but she hadn't removed it. And she hadn't stepped aside, either.

"Because, dearie, it is very likely that the _four_ of us will need to find rooms for the night, unless we happen to be lucky enough to meet a former or even current crewmen of the _Flying Dutchman_ the moment we step ashore. As I recall, the _Dutchman_ doesn't have many former crew members, so that greatly reduces our odds."

Will stepped forward and put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her from Jack's reach. "I won't allow it. You can all return to the ship tonight if you are unsuccessful."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Ye givin' the Cap'n orders again, eunuch?"

Elizabeth looked from Will to Jack, her patience dissolving.

"Enough! Who bloody cares how we go about this? I am through with the both of you! I'm going to pack, _in case_ we are delayed in town," she turned on her heel and stomped toward the stairs, noisily descending them, her boots striking the steps in anger. As soon as she had disappeared in a blur of tossed golden hair, Jack grabbed Will's arm tightly and steered him toward the railing at the helm.

"If ye want me to assist ye in finding yer cursed father, ye best be followin' me orders, Mister Turner. Ye seem to ferget yer place, and exactly who be captain of this ship."

"And you seem to be forgetting who Elizabeth is betrothed to, don't you, Jack?"

Jack looked at him, not quite successfully masking the surprise on his face. "Your fiancee has nothing to do with this, Mister Turner."

Will leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Oh, I think she has a lot to do with this, Captain Sparrow. You see, I don't trust you. My lack of trust in you is quite deserved, and quite reasonable, I assure you."

"Ah, yes. Seein' as I _am_ a Pirate, many men don't trust me. Seein' as I_assisted_ ye, as it were, in rescuing yer fair lass, one would assume ye'd show a lil' more respect, Mister Turner. If ye have trust enough that I can help ye save yer hopelessly ship bound father, ye best be trustin' me methods of achieving said savin', savvy?"

Will clenched his teeth as he turned away from Jack and fixed his eyes on the mast, his gaze settling on the shackles; bringing that previously forgiven kiss back into the forefront of his thoughts, gnawing at the depths of his heart.

"Jack, I need your assistance, but after what happened I don't believe I'll ever fully trust you. Especially when it comes to things concerning my fiancee." Will refused to look in Jack's direction, instead keeping his focus on the mast, as a reminder not to let his guard down.

Jack's eyes shifted, then squinted as a look of guilt crossed his face – a look that went unnoticed as Will continued to stare toward the bow. "What do you mean, what _happened?_" But he had a feeling he knew exactly what Will meant.

"Oh, I think you know, Captain Sparrow. That ki…"

"Cap'n!!" Pintel raced up the steps to the helm, a look of excitement on his face.

"Mister Pintel, what is it?"

"We're here. Tortuga being the here."

Jack looked to the port side. "That is quite obvious, Mister Pintel. Fetch Mister Gibbs, and once we are anchored, make ready the longboat."

Pintel scurried off. Jack tipped his hat, "Mister Turner, perhaps ye should fetch yer lass. Unless ye would like me to do that for ye." He strolled away, thinking about his next visit to Tortuga.

**xxxxxx**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating. My family lives in Southern California and we were affected by the wildfires that started just a day after my last update to **_**Diverted Plans.**_** Things are returning to normal, finally, and I hope to update in the next week or so. Thanks for your patience and supportive PMs!!**

**---MeganSparrow**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Technically there is no chapter 13 (due to the Author's Note) but I want to thank everyone for not giving up, and for the PMs of support during our trying times. Things are "much more better" as Jack would say! I'm labeling this as 13/14 just to keep it in synch. Chapter 15 will be next. Sorry for that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Thirteen/Fourteen – xxx**

Will stood on the main deck, glancing over the side, watching Ragetti load the longboat with four small cloth sacks. Will tried to put the wandering thoughts from his head but his primary concern at the moment was where, exactly, Elizabeth might be spending the evening, and in whose company…which led his imagination directly toward the most worrisome prospect of all, which was the very real possibility that Elizabeth might be spending the entire night in Tortuga. He shuddered involuntarily, picturing Elizabeth in Jack's arms. He couldn't help it; the vision still floated near the surface of his consciousness and though he fought it, it didn't take much for it to reappear.

"I'll be back soon, Will. There is no need to worry." Elizabeth reached for Will's hand, studying his face. "I'm sure we'll split up as soon as we reach the town and one of us is bound to get the information we need about the _Flying Dutchman_ much faster that way. I do not want to spend any more time in that town than I need to."

"I don't like this, Elizabeth. I don't like knowing that you will be wandering the streets of that…" Will turned and looked toward the town of Tortuga, recalling the time he walked the streets with Jack, trying his best to avoid the drunkards, over-eager cheap whores, and the fights that broke out in every street and pub. "…that wretched town filled with drunken pirates, criminals, and God only knows what else. It's not safe and I won't be there to protect you."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "As I've said, Will, I spent time there before with no one to look out for me. I did my best to disguise myself as a member of the crew…as I am now." She had braided her long golden hair and stuffed it under her hat, and as usual she was dressed in men's clothes. She had no plan to reveal to anyone in Tortuga that she was, in fact, a woman. She touched the sword at her hip, remembering the last time she had to use it. And that she hadn't had any hesitation in using it in Tortuga, either.

When Will's arms wrapped around her waist, she returned his embrace. She tried her best to ease his worries, but Will was also very angry and frustrated. And more than anything, he was tired of ceding control to Jack. Not much had gone according to plan since he'd struck his first deal with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal. And he was getting sick of the sight of the half drunk pirate captain who always happened to turn an impossible situation to his advantage.

While Elizabeth tried to set Will's mind at rest, she did her best to ignore the sound of boots striding purposefully past them, the heels pounding confidently across the recently scrubbed planks of the deck. From the corner of her eye Elizabeth observed Jack heading for the longboat. He had donned his long coat and hat, and was adjusting the pistol at his waist. She made a point to ignore him.

"Pintel! Please assist Miss Swann into the longboat so that we may shove off with utmost haste," Jack paused to look over his shoulder at Will. "We wouldn't want to disappoint Mister Turner. Mister Gibbs, you are in charge; please keep an eye on our remaining…crew." With that, Jack disappeared over the side of the _Black Pearl._

When Pintel tried to guide Elizabeth toward the side, she shook him off. "I am perfectly capable of doing it myself," she snapped, tired of everyone treating her as a fragile object. Elizabeth gave Will one last kiss, a token peck near his mouth, and turned to leave.

"Elizabeth?" Will followed her to the railing on the port side.

She turned to see a troubled look cross Will's face. She paused, giving him a warm smile.

"I love you," Will said pointedly.

"I love you too," she replied. It suddenly occurred to her that her response was a bit too automatic…almost out of habit. Maybe she just had her mind on other things. She knew she was apprehensive about what they might encounter on Tortuga. She vowed to avoid anything in the future that might distract her from Will.

She joined the others in the longboat with a renewed sense of determination. She focused her gaze in her fiancée's direction as the longboat pulled away from the _Black_ _Pearl._

**xxxxxx**

While Pintel and Ragetti rowed the short distance to the shore, Jack and Elizabeth avoided any eye contact. Jack kept his sights on their destination while Elizabeth continued to glance back at the _Black Pearl_; Will's shape growing smaller the more distance they covered. Soon the outline of the ship was all she could make out and they were stowing the longboat in a hidden cove near the dilapidated docks leading in to Tortuga.

Jack handed Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth their respective small sacks of clothing and meager rations, along with a few coins. "Pintel, Ragetti, you two start at the docks," he motioned toward the decaying wood jutting into the water. There was an odd assortment of men sitting around the small port, in various stages of inebriation. Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth followed Jack as he walked along the waterfront. "I suggest you start with that man, over there," he pointed to a one-armed man sitting at the base of the dock, holding a large bottle in the crook of his remaining arm and staring out to sea. He obviously hadn't shaved or bathed in many days, if not weeks.

"Who is that, Cap'n?" Pintel asked.

"That's ol' One-Eye Pete," Jack replied.

"But he 'as two eyes, he just ain't got no arm," Ragetti stated, reaching up to rub his own good eye.

Jack leaned in to whisper. "Ssshhhh…keep yer voice down," he glanced over at the man before continuing. "He doesn't like to be reminded that he lost an arm an' isn't fit for sailin'," Jack rolled his eyes as if anyone with a scrap of sense would have known this fact. "The last fool who dared to call 'im One-arm Pete disappeared under deeply mysterious circumstances. He was last seen with ol' One-Eye, but no one 'as seen 'im since. Everyone in Tortuga 'as heard the story an' the belief is that the man departed this earth in a most violent-type manner. Can't prove it, though. Ol' One-Eye Pete sits at the docks every day waitin' for a ship to hire him. He's been waitin' near on four years now."

Pintel and Ragetti looked nervously in One-Eye Pete's direction. "We'll start wif 'im, Cap'n, but where will you an' Miss Swann be when we need ta find ye an' return ta the ship?"

"Miss Swann an' I will stay together, makin' our inquiries at the pubs at the edge of town an' workin' our way to the town square. Meet us there at sunset with your report," Jack announced, saying goodbye and starting off, expecting Elizabeth to follow him.

"I will do no such thing!" Elizabeth stood her ground, hand on her hip, refusing to budge. Jack stopped, swore under his breath and turned to face her.

"Who is the Captain here?" he clenched his jaw so tightly that his teeth were grinding.

"Jack, I don't care if you're the bloody governor of Tortuga, if there even is one," she glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I will take one side of town and you take the other."

"I'm not sendin' any of our party into this town alone, 'specially a woman, savvy?"

She stomped the ground so hard that sand sprayed into the air. Pintel and Ragetti silently backed away, nodding in Jack's direction, and then went on their way, listening to Elizabeth's increasingly loud outbursts.

"Especially a _woman_? You don't think I can handle myself in this filthy town? Need I remind you that I found _you_ last time I was here and I was unharmed? You even thought I was a man, dressed as I am."

Jack couldn't stop himself from stealing a quick glance at her attire. Yes, she was dressed just like she was that time he was desperately hiring all those sailors…._damn that Davy Jones, how am I going to get out of this one?_... and he'd barely glanced at her then, he'd just assumed there was some young lad hoping to sail under the command of the most famous pirate on the seas. But now when he looked at her there was no way he'd ever confuse her for anything other than a woman. One that he kept thinking about kissing, especially at the most inconvenient times. And here she was, temper flaring again, anger burning in her eyes, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her. _Oh bugger! She's just a woman, and there are plenty of less complicated wenches just a few yards away from here. _

Jack swept his dreadlocks off his shoulder. "Whatever pleases ye, Miss Swann. Ye take the west side of town an' I'll take the east. We'll meet at the town square, by the fountain, at sunset. Be there. I don't want to have to spend me evening searching for ye, I 'ave better things to occupy me time." He strode off, thinking about allowing himself a few minutes with Scarlett or Gisele.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth was quite happy that her disguise was working, but discreet inquiries in the pubs on the west side of town had turned up not a soul who had any idea where the _Flying Dutchman_ might be. She noticed that it was several hours before sunset by the time she'd visited every pub and even a few less reputable shops, and when she arrived at the fountain, no one from the _Black Pearl_ was in the town square. She sat at the edge of the fountain and tried her best to look inconspicuous, but after approximately forty minutes and several lingering stares from townspeople, she decided to hunt for the others on her own. _I've seen much worse in this town, yet I get warning looks for loitering by a fountain?_

**xxxxxx**

"Jack Sparrow!"

A pair of round breasts resembling fleshy melons were at eye level, ready to pop out over the top of a bright green corset with slightly dingy white lace trim. The owner of the distracting pair proceeded to collapse into his lap, running sharp nails along his jaw line.

"Scarlett, what a well-deserved treat!" Jack let one hand rest against her waist, the other clung to a pewter mug, while he focused on taking another drink. He'd been to almost every pub on this side of town and had stopped at this one, feeling the need for a drink.

"How long you gonna be in town, Jack?" Scarlett leaned in and nuzzled his ear, pressing her swelling chest firmly against him.

"Can't say, luv," Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her weight pressing on one leg, so he shifted slightly. Scarlett took the movement as an invitation to press further against him.

"Aw, surely ya have enough time for your favorite lady, right Jack?" She grinned and for the first time Jack noticed her sloppily applied lipstick and yellowing teeth. She had applied a thick powder to her skin, trying to mask scars and mottled skin. Was this new? Had she always looked like this? _Maybe it just never mattered before._

Jack had entered town hoping to run in to Scarlett or Gisele…_or both_…so why was he hesitating? He had plenty of time before he had to meet the others. He turned his attention to Scarlett, putting the nagging thought of Elizabeth alone in some corner of Tortuga, in the back of his mind. He took another long drink and reached up and lightly kissed Scarlett on the ear as she let out a most unbecoming giggle.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth walked up to the bar and ordered an ale. She had to look the part, so she could at least pretend by sipping at the drink. She didn't know what else to order, since the thought of going near rum made her stomach queasy. She took the mug and touched her hat toward the bartender, then tentatively leaned in for a sip, hoping she didn't look too obvious. No one was paying her any attention, so she relaxed. She gulped down a small amount of the brown liquid and squinted as the bitterness burned her throat. She turned her back to the bar and surveyed the room from under the low brim of her hat, pretending to sip from the large mug. The noise was deafening, but at least no one was in the middle of a brawl at the moment. She slowly walked toward the center of generous room and as she rounded a floor-to-ceiling beam, she saw a sight that disgusted her.

A woman sat in a chair, entirely too much skin exposed, pressing herself into the lap of one of her many customers for the evening. Her bright red hair, probably a cheap wig, hid most of the features of her face, though Elizabeth detected hastily applied, thick makeup. As Elizabeth turned away, she caught the eye of the victim sitting beneath the worn layers of green fabric and lace. She stared angrily in his direction, and was about to rush away when she thought the better of it. In only a few strides she was standing at their table, waiting.

"Uh, there you are…Eh...Edward!" Jack tried to slip out from under Scarlett's grasp.

Elizabeth set her mug on the table and crossed her arms, waiting.

"I was just taking a much needed break from our task," Jack grinned. "Scarlett, meet a good mate, one of me crew. Meet…uh…Edward. Edward Swa…Edward Swath…ing…ton. Swathington."

Scarlett removed her mouth from Jack's neck and briefly looked Jack's "mate" up and down. "Edward? Ta hell with you, Jack Sparrow. Who is she?" She stood quickly, bumping the table with her hip and knocking over drinks, liquid spilling onto Elizabeth's breeches. Elizabeth jumped and let out a gasp, pursing her lips in irritation.

She tried to wipe the ale away as Jack got to his feet and pulled both women by the arms toward the back of the pub.

"Quiet! I hope no one heard you, Scarlett!" Jack looked around, his eyes scanning the patrons of the pub.

"Well? Who is she, Jack?" Scarlett took in Elizabeth's clothing. "And why are you trying to pretend she's a man?"

Elizabeth pulled away. "I do _not_ want to be involved in this, Jack. What you do on your own time, and with _whom_," disgust crossed her face as she looked at the two of them, "is your business, but we are here to do a job and I do not want to be in this vulgar, dirty, despicable town any longer than I have to!"

Jack grinned, completely ignoring Scarlett. "Jealous, luv?"

"Ha! Think again," Elizabeth snarled and turned to leave.

"Aw, come on luv," Jack grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. Elizabeth wrenched her arm free, then headed for the door. Scarlett watched Jack, whose eyes never left the young woman who was stubbornly weaving her way around tables.

"She ain't just a member of the crew, is she Jack?" Scarlett didn't really expect an answer. Not an honest one, at least.

"Eh," Jack growled, turning back to Scarlett. "'Course she is." He removed his hat and sighed.

Scarlett lowered her lashes, smiling. "I know you better than you think, Jack. You never cared what a woman thought, not up till now. And I think she was jealous."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, Scarlett, luv, you couldn't be more wrong. That there is a governor's daughter. Much too educated an' cultured an' respectable to care 'bout a pirate, even the _infamous _Jack Sparrow."

At Scarlett's hurt look, he apologized. "Not that you aren't all of those things, too, of course," he said unconvincingly. "But she _is_ the daughter of a governor."

"Then what's she doing dressed like a pirate and sailing with the likes of you?"

"It's overwhelmingly complicated. And she is engaged, to a fine young whel…uh, man, who happens to be aboard me ship as we speak."

Scarlett looked doubtful.

"I don't believe a word of it. I saw what I saw, and I think that you, Jack Sparrow, are in love."

"_What_??" Jack looked around, gulping for fresh air. "Never. You know my only love is the sea. Always will be." His kohl-rimmed eyes continued to shift around, seeking an escape.

"Don't worry, Jack. You run along after your _mate_. I'll see you 'round." Scarlett headed up the stairs, alone.

"_Bugger. Woman's completely lost her mind_," Jack muttered to himself, leaving the pub.

**xxxxxx**

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting at the edge of the fountain when Elizabeth approached.

"Miss Swann," Pintel started to bow, then realized his error. There would be no bowing to a fellow _male_ sailor. Instead he reached down and pretended to adjust his boot. "We 'haven't any answers. You?"

Elizabeth sighed and joined them at the fountain's edge. "None. I was so hoping to return to the ship tonight with a destination, but no, I haven't been successful."

"Seen Jack?" Pintel asked.

"Uh, yes. I don't think we'll be seeing much of him tonight," she replied, grateful that it was becoming dark and no one could see the angry flush on her cheeks.

Before Pintel could ask why, they noticed a figure walking toward them in a very familiar swagger. Jack approached, avoiding Elizabeth's gaze.

"Gentlemen….uh, yes…gentlemen. We will be spendin' the night in Tortuga. I've arranged rooms at a fine establishment at the water's edge. Follow me." Jack turned on his heel and headed back toward the beach.

"Jack!" Elizabeth raced to catch up to him. "How many rooms?" Her brown eyes looked at him questioningly.

Jack ignored her and walked on.

**xxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and PMs. I appreciate the support and the great feedback. _Passes hot chocolate to my dear Sparrabeth friends ._ Extra thanks to my lovely and creative beta, **_**Florencia7.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Fifteen – xxx**

The sun glowed orange in the horizon, just about to dip into the calm waters off Tortuga when Jack, Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth entered the small tavern curiously called "The Rooster Barrel". Elizabeth didn't even question the name; she was tired and hungry and her feet were chafing in her boots. She knew their foursome was quite a sight, but not a head turned in their direction as the door slammed behind them. _This is Tortuga, after all. _ She glanced around and almost laughed, realizing that they were the cleanest and least shabby looking of the patrons occupying the various tables and stools inside the well lit room.

Jack led them to a nearby table and ordered drinks all around. Continuing to play the role of a young male sailor, Elizabeth took an exaggerated swallow from her tall mug and almost choked, her brown eyes watering as she fought the urge to spit the foul brew onto the table.

"Well, _lad_," Jack flashed gold teeth in her direction. "We need to get ye used to the drink, don't we?" He slapped Ragetti on the arm, snickering.

"Indeed," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and looked around the room, avoiding his gaze.

"Now ye won't go dumping barrels of ale out the back door, will ye?" Jack took a sip and set his mug down loudly.

"Jack, I must insist that you…" she stopped, realizing that she was talking in her normal voice and a stranger was standing off to her left shoulder.

"Meal comes wit yer rooms, Jack," said a portly man, wiping his hands on a grimy apron. He was either the cook or the owner of the tavern, or both, she wasn't sure. He was absolutely filthy. His arms were caked with layers of dirt, his head was bald except for two or three oily strands of dark hair, and his bushy mustache was uncombed and drooping past his chin. She thought she noticed particles of food stuck in the light brown hairs.

Elizabeth quieted a shudder, and turned away, her appetite noticeably diminished.

_How many rooms, Jack?_ Seeing the state of cleanliness of the cook/owner, she worried about the condition of the rooms upstairs.

"Right. Give me….men…the usual, Mister Browne," Jack removed his hat and set it on the table next to his drink.

Mister Browne eyed Elizabeth suspiciously, nodded, and headed for the kitchen.

Elizabeth leaned across the table and whispered, "What is the usual, Jack?"

"Nuthin' to worry yer pretty head over, luv. It's just a pot of good meat, some potatoes and local vegetables. Really quite decent. It might not be Port Royal eats, but this is the best Tortuga offers. Only the best for me mates, eh Mister Pintel?"

Pintel flashed a grin of missing teeth in Elizabeth's direction. "Right, Cap'n, only da best. Speakin' of best, how many rooms ya get?"

"Three, of course."

**xxxxxx**

Jack went to the bar to order another mug while the others finished their meal. Mister Browne pulled him aside.

"Jack, about yer companions…"

"Yes?" Jack raised a brow in warning.

"I don't rightly know the third one wit ya, Jack. The boy looks a bit girly to me. Ye desperate fer sailors these days?"

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth eating in a decidedly delicate way, not quite covering up the manners so obviously ingrained from childhood. She kept glancing from side to side from underneath the brim of her hat.

"Yes sh..._he_ does seem that way; hear tell he was the runt of the family an' all. Least that's what he told me when I hired him on. Wouldn't of taken him 'cept for I felt sorry for 'im."

Mister Browne squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Jack, ye don't fool me, not after all these years. When have ye felt sorry for a single soul? I think that's a girl under those bindings and all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yer wrong, quite wrong. Why would I have a girl on me ship and why would I disguise her?"

"We both know why ye'd disguise her, Jack. T'ain't safe for a girl ta wander these streets iffen she ain't a workin' girl."

"Yer wrong. Fact is he's got a twin sister lookin' just like him so maybe he got his feminine side from 'er!". Knowing the conversation was going nowhere, Jack left to join the others at the table.

Pintel and Ragetti were telling Elizabeth about their experiences at the shoreline in search of clues to the whereabouts of the _Flying Dutchman._

"We didn't call ol' One Eye Pete by name, seein' as we'd get confused an' maybe call 'im by his more suitable name, One Arm Pete…" Ragetti said.

"Quiet! Don' even speak it!" Pintel said in a lowered voice.

The two continued their tale while Jack watched the other occupants of the tavern. He noticed that Browne was in deep conversation with a younger man sitting on a stool at the long bar, both of whom were occasionally looking in their direction, specifically at Elizabeth. A few minutes later the man from the bar wandered across the room and sat next to an old pirate who shared an eerie resemblance to Hector Barbossa, minus his bulbous nose and annoying monkey . The pirate turned toward them with a curious look and Jack realized the man could easily be a not-so-distant relation of Barbossa's.

When the old pirate leaned in to speak with one of his companions across the table, Jack realized that word was spreading about Elizabeth. Jack grabbed his hat and stood.

"Time to go!"

"I ain't finished, Cap'n!" Pintel protested.

"I said it's time to go! We must get to our rooms without delay. I believe Miss Swann….uh, _Mister_ Swann, that is….is not quite as well disguised as we'd hoped," Jack's brown eyes sought hers, wordlessly sending a warning.

"You mean…they know?" Elizabeth looked around, her high-pitched voice easily giving her away.

Jack took her by the arm and pulled her close. "They are suspicious. Mister Browne said as much an' he's been talkin'," he whispered in her ear. "Yer not safe 'til we get ye to yer room."

Elizabeth sighed audibly with relief, realizing Jack said _her_ room. She could not risk a repeat performance of their shared experiences in the old cottage on the island. _The island._ It seemed like a lifetime ago. She nodded and Jack gently released her arm. With another swift glance around the room, Jack led the others up the stairs. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder and saw two men following them. She grabbed Jack's arm, urging him to hurry.

"Mister Pintel, Mister Ragetti," Jack paused in front of an old wooden door near the stairway, with the number three crudely carved into the face. "Please meet us downstairs at daybreak." He turned on his heel and walked to the next door - number four.

"Miss Swann," he opened the door and motioned her inside. "Same for you. Daybreak. And if ye be needin' anythin', like _me_, 'cuz I know ye'll be needin' ol' Jack, ye have only to knock on the wall, seein' as I'll be right next door. Room five." With a wink he left her side before she could protest, and entered the room next to hers.

Elizabeth closed the door and surveyed her room. It was small but tidy. A lamp had been lit in the corner, sending a soft amber glow across the room. A small iron bed frame held a plump mattress and clean blue bed linens and on the opposite wall a hard wooden chair sat in the corner. A hand carved table by the window held a bowl and a pitcher of fresh water. She peered at her fuzzy reflection in the window, dimly lit by the oil lamp, and untied her braid, running her fingers through her thick golden hair. She rebraided her hair and used a cloth to rinse the dirt from her skin. She put her tunic and breeches back on and placed her sword at the foot of the small bed, her boots on the floor.

Her attention returned to the window and she opened it, looking out to sea. She knew that the _Black Pearl_ was just out of sight, with the lamps doused so there was no hope of seeing the ship tonight. She blew a kiss in Will's direction, and whispered goodnight.

She stretched out on the small bed, listening to the noise in the tavern below, keeping an ear out for anyone ascending the stairs or walking past her door. She yawned.

Within minutes she was fast asleep

**xxxxxx**

The owner of the "Rooster Barrel" stood in his kitchen, stirring a pot of water filled with chicken parts. His eyes never left the steaming water.

"I tell ya, one of our boarders ain't no boy." Browne stated matter-of-factly.

Three men, all looking much older than their twenty-odd years, listened closely. The tallest one, named Wilson, hadn't see a bath for several weeks and was abruptly sacked from the pirate ship _The Ranger_ only two days before.

"Ye sure 'bout that? 'Cuz I ain't had no taste 'a good woman flesh in many months. What if we go up there and…" he licked his chapped lips nervously. "What if he really _is_ a man? I ain't gonna ruin me reputation takin' a boy as me own."

"As yer own? No one's sayin' ye gotta keep her, just have yer way wit her an' leave her there, man!" Browne lowered his voice. "She been on a pirate ship for some time, an' ye know she ain't untouched. 'Specially bein' on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. Sure he got the goods 'n passed her around."

The others nodded enthusiastically. Browne continued, "Just pay me in coin this time. Payment first, then I tell ye which room she be in."

"How d'ye know which room? I ain't in no mind to run inta Jack Sparrow by mistake." Wilson turned and spit into the far corner of the kitchen.

"Don' worry. I know." Browne continued stirring the pot.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings. Moonlight poured into one side of the room through the small window on the seaward side, and though she had no timepiece with her, she guessed it must be well after two o'clock in the morning. Her side of the room was in complete darkness, but the moonlit side of the room reassured her and she turned over to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later her eyes opened wide at the sound of metal scraping the lock of her door. Her heart immediately picked up speed and she sat up, trying to become accustomed to the dimly lit room. The fact that only a small sliver of the room was lit at all was decidedly no longer reassuring. She turned her head toward the door and listened.

The scraping continued, and suddenly with a 'pop' she heard the door unlatch. She stifled a gasp. Placing her feet on the cold wooden floor, she prepared to stand her ground. She could see nothing.

Heart racing, she heard faint footsteps cross the threshold, and she could just make out an arm and a leg in the moonlit side of the room. Male. Definitely. Terrified, she slid slowly toward the end of the bed, reaching in the dark for her sword. Grasping the cool handle, she quietly pulled it close and stood next to the bed. Before she had a chance to move, the ringing of steel pierced the silence and she heard a familiar voice by the door. The blade of a sword reflected in the moonlight, held against a quivering neck.

"Move another step an' I split yer throat."

**xxxxxx**

Her eyes became more accustomed to the light, or perhaps the moonlight had become brighter. Elizabeth turned toward the door and saw Jack Sparrow with his arm around a man's neck, the blade of his sword pressed against the man's skin. The intruder had his back to her, caught in the process of closing the door behind him.

"Jack, what in God's name are you doing in her room?"

Elizabeth gasped and reached for Jack's arm, pulling it away. The intruder turned around with relief.

"Will Turner! You scared the life out of me!" Elizabeth stood next to Jack, eyes wide in the moonlight.

"Yer lucky I didn't kill ya, son," Jack stated, sword still raised.

"I repeat. Jack, what are you doing in Elizabeth's room?" Will looked at them both.

Jack retreated to a corner of the room, found the lamp and lit it. Elizabeth ran to Will and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he held out his arms, pushing her away.

"Maybe Elizabeth would like to answer for you, Jack."

"Why _are_ you here, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, upset.

Will reached for his sword. "I take it I interrupted something between you two. You aren't much of a pirate, Jack. With the right persuasion I was able to find you, _both_, quite easily." He looked at Elizabeth. "I knew I couldn't trust you, Jack."

Jack grabbed his own sword and quickly knocked Will's from his hand. "On the contrary, you are the one that couldn't be trusted. You were ordered to remain on me ship." He kept his sword facing Will.

"Mister Pintel!" Jack called, pounding hard on the wall next to Pintel's room. Within seconds Pintel was at the door to Elizabeth's room, grinning as Jack opened it, the balding sailor holding a lamp high above his stout frame.

"Right here, Cap'n".

"Miss Swann, uh,_Elizabeth_….I had a feeling we'd have an unwelcome guest attempt to enter yer room tonight. I was expectin' it would be one of the scurvy lot from downstairs," Jack explained, "but me intuitive sense of danger told me ye wouldn't be safe, so I made me way in here 'round midnight an' sat in that chair over there an' waited."

"You dared to sneak into my room without my knowledge?" Elizabeth's cheeks burned with anger.

"Yes, that is what sneakin' be about. The other parties must have no knowledge, I believe, for it to logically be called sneakin' " Jack smirked.

"Regardless, I didn't need you here protecting me!" Elizabeth pouted her lips.

"Ah, dear luv, ye be wrong 'bout that. Ye had an intruder after all. Hence my presence, protectin' yer sleepin' form. As you can clearly observe, stealin' into yer room took no effort at all, even for an incompetent blacksmith like yer Mister Turner, here."

Elizabeth ignored Jack and turned to Will. "I can't believe you left the ship and found me, Will! I'm afraid I have to side with Jack on this. It was wrong of you to leave the ship. I told you I can take care of myself."

Jack stepped between the couple. "Ye don't seem to know yer fiancee as well as ye claim to, _Miss Swann._ I knew Mister Turner here could not be trusted to hold up his part of the bargain. And the agreement was that he would remain on the _Pearl_." Jack grinned at Will. "Yer more of a pirate 'n you want to admit, boy. An' one thing everyone knows. Ye can't trust a pirate."

Will clenched his fist as if to throw a punch at the dreadlocked pirate. Jack backed away. "Mister Pintel, let us retrieve Mister Ragetti an' head back to me ship. Mister Turner has breached our agreement, an' I need some time to rethink our course. Mister Turner, I recommend ye accompany us back to the _Pearl_. Ye wouldn't want to be stranded on Tortuga this time of night, with or without yer bonny lass. I recommend ye both come with us to me ship. An' that recommendation is in the form of a command."

Elizabeth quickly put on her boots, following Jack, Pintel and Will. Pintel forced Will from the room and as Elizabeth joined them, Jack leaned toward her. In a voice quite audible to all around, he said:

"Seven".

Will struggled against Pintel. "Seven? What does he mean by that, Elizabeth?"

Jack grinned. "Seven_times_."

Elizabeth realized that Jack was still keeping count of the number of times he'd rescued her. She stormed out of the room, ignoring both Will and Jack.

**xxxxxx**

Within the hour Jack had boarded the ship, along with Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti. Elizabeth said she was going to her cabin, so as soon as she disappeared below deck, Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to take Will down and lock him in the hold, while Jack extracted the story from Gibbs.

"Ye was right, Jack. The boy was pacin' the deck an' lookin' towards Tortuga the whole time ye was gone. Short of shackling him below decks nothin' coulda kept him from taking the lil boat to shore. Soon as I headed to the galley he jumped ship. I knew ye didn't want me leavin' the _Pearl_…"

"Naw, ye did right. Me ship's more important than some whimperin' eunuch. 'Course shacklin' 'im woulda been the right course." Jack paused. "No, I'll have no one questionin' me orders, 'specially meself…no need to doubt the Captain. It all went according to plan. 'Cept we haven't found the _Dutchman_ and now I can't find it anyway since that whelp disobeyed me orders…" Jack sauntered away, muttering to himself, leaving Gibbs to look quizzically in his direction.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth was awake at dawn, feeling refreshed and glad to be back on the _Black Pearl_, no longer roaming the streets and alleyways of Tortuga. She dressed and immediately went on the main deck in search of Will.

"'E's been ordered to the hold, Miss Swann. Cap'n's orders. No visitors." Pintel said.

"Are you saying he's being held prisoner?"

"Yes, miss. On account of his leavin' the ship and disobeying the Cap'n an' his orders last night."

Elizabeth's look of shock didn't disturb Pintel; the man returned to his duties and ignored her. Elizabeth looked toward the helm in search of Jack and some answers, but instead found it unmanned. They were still anchored, and until they sailed the helm would likely be empty. She spotted Mister Cotton at the stern and marched off to ask him where Jack was. Cotton motioned below deck.

She pounded down the short stairwell, getting angrier by the minute. As she stormed down the dimly lit corridor toward Jack's cabin, she bumped into another crewmember, hitting his shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered, but before she could continue on, Jack grabbed her around the waist.

"Slow down, luv! Ye can't go chargin' through 'ere like that."

"Get your hands off me! I can go anywhere I like! But now that you're here…I came to find you." Elizabeth's voice raised to a shriek.

"Ye found me."

"Stop stating the obvious, Jack. It is _not _endearing."

Jack released his grip and backed up against the wall of the narrow passageway. "Then tell me why yer seekin' the company of the dashing Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"I want you to release Will at once."

"No. There. All done. Now I have a ship to run…" Jack stepped away.

"Not so fast, _Jack_." Elizabeth took him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall. "You have no right to hold Will prisoner, and I demand that you release him. Now."

"Dearie, ye forget that _I_ am the Captain of this ship and _I_ issue the orders. Yer young William disobeyed my orders, thereby dispensin' with our agreement, an' thereby endin' my quest to find his cursed father. Seein' as he did in fact disobey my orders to _stay on this ship_, and seein' as I am Captain of said ship, I have every right to instruct me men to impose a much harsher sentence than some quiet time in the hold. Some pirates would accuse Mister Turner of mutiny. D'ye know the punishment for mutiny, luv?"

Elizabeth's face was smoldering with anger, knowing she was helpless to do anything for Will, short of releasing him herself. The thought passed through her mind but she realized it was an impossible feat.

"Since you no longer wish to find the _Flying Dutchman_ and Will's father, you can do the right thing, Jack, and let us go. Leave us on Tortuga, Or the next port. You have no need of us now."

_You'll do the right thing._

_You're a good man, Jack. _

Her words echoed in his head. He shook the thoughts away.

"No."

Jack tried to slip away by pushing her aside but she would not let the subject drop. "I_will _marry him, Jack. Delay or not. Nothing will stop me."

_Marry him. I'm so ready to be married. _

_Marry. _

_Married. _

"Oh, bugger!" Jack whispered, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around, pushing her back against the wall.

Before she could catch her breath, his lips were on hers. She tensed for a moment, hitting him with closed fists, her punches weakly falling against his chest. He closed the distance, his entire body pressed against hers, but surprisingly she didn't feel smothered…she was beginning to respond. And hating herself for it. Her fists relaxed as her hands inched slowly up his chest, through his soft dreadlocks and around his neck. And she hated herself for kissing him back. She found herself seeking his mouth, his lips, his tongue. She hated what he probably thought of her; but she couldn't stop. While part of her mind fought it, chastising herself for so wantonly accepting his kisses and returning them with burning passion, the other part of her longed for more.

They stopped long enough to catch their breath. Jack's smoldering dark eyes bore into hers.

No words were needed.

His lips returned to hers, soft yet demanding. She savored the taste of him as he kissed her; a small moan left her lips, urging him on. He reluctantly removed his lips from hers, only to trail kisses down her chin and nestling them in her neck. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel, entwining her fingers in his dark hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.

"Oh, Lizzie, it's always been you," he moaned as her mouth claimed his.

The words ignited a renewed passion in her and she opened her mouth, needing to be closer to him, needing to be consumed by him. Afraid to let go and risk never feeling his lips upon hers again.

When they broke the kiss again, Elizabeth looked up at Jack's handsome face and almost cried. Jack looked at her questioningly but as her lashes lowered and she looked at his lips, he answered her pleas with his mouth, his kisses growing more demanding.

Slowly they backed away from the wall, heading toward the middle of the corridor, mouths never leaving, breath coming in irregular bursts. Somewhere in the midst of the kisses and touching and whispered passion, Elizabeth noticed that they were in front of Jack's cabin door. Her mind triggered a distant warning, but she ignored it. Jack's mouth was descending to her collarbone, trailing kisses as it went. Her breathing was heavier now, and soon Jack's mouth was on hers again, kissing her deeply.

Footsteps hurriedly approached. Jack froze, with his arms around Elizabeth's waist; her arms still entwined around his neck.

"Cap'n, yer prisoner wants a word with ye," Gibbs cleared his throat. Will stood behind the first mate, eyes wide, teeth clenched.

"Mister Gibbs, I do hope ye didn't feel the unfortunate need to release Mister Turner…." Jack released his grip around Elizabeth and squinted in Will's direction.

"Naw, Cap'n…one of the crew forgot ta properly secure the lock…I'm not namin' names, mind ye…but I saw Turner on deck an' he politely asked to speak wif ye so we came down 'ere. I could take him back now if ye like."

Jack looked over at Gibbs. "Do it now."

Elizabeth let out a scream as Will's fist landed squarely on Jack's jaw, sending the Captain backward, hitting the wooden planks with a loud crash.

**xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! This chapter shows a slightly darker side of Jack (hopefully not OOC) though he lets Will off very easily, (way too easy for a pirate) as you'll see. How will Elizabeth forgive him now? Hmmm…**

**Hugs to my wonderful beta who takes time out of her busy day to read my drabble. **_**Florencia7**_** is priceless! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Sixteen – xxx**

As Jack struggled to get up from the floor, Elizabeth and Gibbs reached for Will, each grabbing an arm in an attempt to restrain him. Fists still clenched, Will struggled against the pair. After years of hard labor at sea, Gibbs' grip was reliably strong…and no match for the young blacksmith.

Jack stood, his brown eyes dark and full of fury. He started toward a fuming Will Turner, ready to throw his own punch. He thought better of it, instead reaching for his pistol, swiftly aiming it at the young man.

"Jack, no!" Elizabeth shrieked in horror. She gripped Will tighter, feeling him begin to break free of her grasp.

"No worries, luv, I won't kill him. Yet," Jack said through clenched teeth. He came within an arm's length and pointed his firearm at Will's temple.

"Jack, ye don' wanna be doin' this," Gibbs uttered a warning. "The lad ain't worth it."

"Please, Jack," Elizabeth pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "I love him."

Jack and Will looked in her direction. Elizabeth recoiled from Will's angry stare.

Will's voice was cold. "Are you quite sure about that, Elizabeth? I'm certain that I was very_ far_ from your thoughts a few minutes ago"

Gibbs cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. His eyes darted to Jack's.

"That was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened…" Elizabeth began.

"I hate to interrupt this…" Jack waved his arm in the air, "...lover's quarrel or whatever ye wanna call it. Mister Turner, ye hit and thereby threatened the safety of the Captain of the ship. Second offense in as many days. I have every right to kill ye on the spot."

Elizabeth ran to Jack's side and tried to pull the gun aside. "Jack, you don't want to do this. I know you."

"Right. I'm a _good man,_" Jack's eyes drifted to hers.

Her eyes were still moist, pleading, tugging a little at his heart, though he wasn't about to let the thought linger for long. Glancing at her briefly, Jack lowered his aim. "Take 'im back to the brig, Mister Gibbs. I expect 'im to be properly _contained_ this time. We'll dispose of 'im later."

Will shouted as Gibbs started to pull him down the corridor. "This isn't over, Jack. If I see you lay a hand on her again, I _will_ kill you."

Jack laughed. "Remember who yer talkin' to, boy. Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth frowned at Jack and turned, following Gibbs and his prisoner to the brig.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs stood across from the locked bars, waiting to escort Elizabeth back to her cabin. He tried to ignore the young couple across from him by looking away, but there wasn't much he could do to avoid eavesdropping on the two.

Will sat with his back against the opposite wall of the cell, doing his best to ignore the crying young girl. He wasn't shackled so he had tested the lock as soon as he crossed the threshold. Mister Gibbs had done his job well.

"Please, Will. You have to believe me. It meant nothing; it was just a small lapse of reason. A mistake." Elizabeth's voice was just above a whisper.

Will couldn't help studying her. Her large brown eyes stared into his, pleading for forgiveness. He never could resist those entrancing eyes of hers. They were a sharper pair of weapons than any sword he had honed in his workshop…they cut him. Like a dagger. It was those innocent brown eyes that first drew him to her so many years ago.

Will closed his eyes. _Innocent! No longer, I'm almost sure._

He felt a stab of sadness in his chest. He had to know. Or did he? Was it better to know the whole truth? Could he live with the knowledge that she might be in love with someone else? Damn…_Jack Sparrow _of all people James Norrington was a less than imposing foe. But Jack? Unfortunately, Jack Sparrow almost always got what he wanted._But…does he really want her? Or is it a game to him?_

What about Elizabeth? Was it just...lust? His sweet, beautiful Elizabeth. Maybe she was just riding on a wave of danger and intrigue. Maybe it was fleeting. Could he forgive her, if indeed it was a mistake?

"Will, please, say something. I can't bear your silence." She sobbed into her outstretched arm.

"Elizabeth," Will started, his voice a few degrees colder now. "We've always been honest with each other. Do you agree with me?"

"Yes. That's what I love about us and our…"

"That's what I could always count on from you," he cut her off; reminding her that he wasn't the guilty party.

"And you always will."

"Now I wonder just how honest you've been with me. How far back should I go? When Jack and I rescued you from Barbossa?"

"_I think I'm losin' count how many times I've saved yer life, Miss Swann."_

"…were you pretending to be upset that we were sailing with a crew of pirates, especially Jack?"

"What?" Elizabeth's mind drifted away from the little island cottage, back to the present.

"Is that when it happened; when you started to realize you were attracted to Jack? Or when Barbossa sent you and Jack to that little island? Did it happen then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Will," Elizabeth's voice hardened.

"Or all the times you've been on this ship with Jack while I was absent? Did you two take advantage of the time you had?" Will stared at the dirty floor but Elizabeth said nothing. "Well, if you won't admit it to me, why won't you be honest and tell me how many times you've kissed him?"

"_Are you actually counting these events, Jack? Keeping track for some sort of revenge or reward?"_

Will stood and started pacing the small cell. "I know of two times. There was that surprising scene I had to witness, when we abandoned the ship during the Kraken attack. And now, just minutes ago outside Jack's cabin. If I were to be the _honest _one here, it looked much more passionate than the other kiss. Surely there've been others."

Elizabeth turned away in shame. She hadn't counted the number of times she and Jack had kissed, and at the moment she knew that in order to add them up, she'd have to re-live them. And that was not a good place to be at the moment. Suddenly she was aware of Mister Gibbs standing across from her, his eyes following her. She looked at him and silently begged him not to reveal what he knew.

"I…" She didn't know how to tell him, but she knew that if she wasn't honest with him, she'd lose him forever. "There have been a few others. Not many."

Will dropped to his knees, defeated. "I knew it."

"But Will, they truly meant nothing. I don't love him." Her heart started racing and her mouth became dry. _Is this what it feels like to lie to yourself? _

_No! I do NOT love Jack!_

"If you can't tell me…how many times…just tell me this. Have you been...inti…"

"NO! Will, you can't think I would do such a thing!"

He looked at her and read the shock on her face. "No, I don't think you would."

They remained silent for a moment. Gibbs shuffled his feet nervously, determined to wait it out. He'd promised Jack not to leave Elizabeth alone with Will.

"He didn't…didn't force you or anything? He didn't hurt you or…?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No. No, Jack wouldn't do that…" She trailed off, knowing that he'd be angry that she was defending Jack.

"Even if it was innocent, as you claim, I need some time to think. I need to make sure that I can trust…us, Elizabeth."

"What are you saying, Will?"

"I think we both need to consider what we really want."

Her heart sank. She felt lost, drifting away from him, and no matter how hard she tried to cling to him, he continued to float away. He had been her safety, her security, her comfort; always there when she needed him. But that security was being threatened and their relationship was altered, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Sobs threatened to overwhelm her as she stood and released the iron bars. "Do you want me to leave?"

"For now. I just need some time to think." Will reached the bars and slipped his hand into hers. "I do love you, Elizabeth. Never doubt that."

She smiled through her tears and walked away.

Will realized she hadn't said it back to him.

**xxxxxx**

The cool sea air was refreshing and helped to dry the tears on her cheeks. She leaned against the railing on the starboard side of the main deck, gulping in sea air to calm her nerves.

"Miss 'Lizabeth, might I 'ave a word?"

Over her shoulder she saw Gibbs approach, hat twisting nervously in his hands.

"Of course," she turned and gazed out to sea. They were sailing again, though she had no idea of their destination. She didn't really care at the moment.

"It ain't right for me ta interfere n' all, but I must speaks me mind." Gibbs joined her at the railing, watching sea birds dive into the cool blue sea.

"Mister Gibbs, I've known you longer than just about anyone outside of my own family. Please tell me what is on your mind."

"Uh…it's about yer situation. Captain Jack, and Mister Turner," he swallowed nervously. "An' if ye please, I'd 'preciate if ye din't tell Jack we 'ad this talk."

"Of course."

"Well, I been thinkin'. I been kind of an outsider lookin' in on ye an' yer time on the _Pearl_, and 'course I accidentally witnessed a couple a…uh…private moments between you an' Jack."

Elizabeth no longer focused on the sea, her eyes became distant. "Go on."

"So, guess I should jus' say it," he sighed. "I know ye started this lil' adventure plannin' to marry young Mister Turner, an' living yer life of domestic harmony in a lil' port town, but 'ave ye noticed that ye ain't the same…pardon me fer sayin'…naïve little girl ye were when first ye boarded the _Pearl_? That maybe ye might want different things 'n maybe someone else is meant to give ye that kinda life?"

Elizabeth breathed deeply of the salty air. "You're right, Mister Gibbs. I am a different girl. However, I still believe that Will is the one meant to give me the life I need. I've always loved Will. Even when I was engaged to someone else, it was always Will who was there for me"

"I'm sure. But I've seen ye, miss. I've seen the way ye look at Jack. An' the way he looks at ye. Seems a much stronger attraction 'n the one ye 'ave fer Will. Pardon, don't mean ta overstep me bounds."

"No apology necessary. But whatever looks you think Jack and I have exchanged, it's only a temporary, perhaps superficial thing. Nothing more."

"If ye say so. But in all the years I've known 'im, I ain't never seen Jack so besotted with a girl. No, can't say I 'ave. He'd never admit it ta me…but if he ain't in love wif ya, I'll feed meself ta the sharks."

Elizabeth caught her breath and turned around, only to see Mister Gibbs walk down to the lower decks. She quickly turned away, her face burning.

_Jack? In love? His first love is himself. Second love is the sea. He's not capable of loving anyone else. _

_Poor Mister Gibbs. He's delusional. Too much time in the sun._

**xxxxxx**

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called from the helm later that morning. "Ye been mysteriously absent fer more than an hour. I need ye to take over the helm. Oh, an' I suppose I should inform ye, bein' as yer first mate, that we are makin' port soon an' deliverin' a burdensome an' quite unmanageably cumbersome package."

"What be that, Jack?"

"Why, Mister Turner, of course." Jack swayed on the deck and squinted in the bright sun.

"How ye plan ta take care of such an unwieldy object?"

"My first thought was just to push 'im overboard. I'm still workin'on it."

"And his fiancee? How ya gonna prevent the lass from followin' him?"

"As I said, I'm workin' on it."

Gibbs grabbed the wheel. "Jack, might I say somethin' without fear of being keel hauled?"

"Oh, I don't do that anymore, Mister Gibbs. Strictly for inadequate girls like Beckett."

"Jack, sir…," Gibbs kept his eyes on the bow. "Ye seem ta be mighty infatuated wif Miss Swann."

"Never said that."

"Jack, ye tryin' ta tell me ye only want to bed the girl?"

"Never said that."

"Well if yer intentions _are_ only ta bed her, ye'll have to answer to me, an' her father. Captain or no…"

"Your point, Mister Gibbs?" Jack maintained a blank expression, but wouldn't meet the old sailor's eyes.

"Just wanted ta say… be careful. There's a lot at stake here and I wouldn't want Miss Swann…Elizabeth…ta get hurt."

"Duly noted, Mister Gibbs. Seems we had a similar conversation not long ago. Yer point is made an' I'd rather not have a third run through, savvy? I'll be in my cabin." Jack turned his back on the older man and swiftly departed.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth finished a light lunch and attempted to visit Will but one of the sailors stood guard and wouldn't let her pass. She retreated to her cabin, believing Will wouldn't want to see her again so soon anyway.

She removed her boots and hat and sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her vest. When that didn't calm her nerves, she stood and began pacing the small cabin. She looked out the small porthole, seeing nothing but endless sea and bright skies, and she wondered for a moment where they would next make port. No use asking Jack, he had ignored her the rest of the morning, locking himself in his cabin.

She stopped next to her small writing desk and found the letter she had meant to post to her father. It sat folded on her desk, and she opened it and read it again, noticing her tone was much more upbeat than she'd been feeling. Her eyes drifted off the page and settled on Jack's compass lying on the table. She'd forgotten all about it. She smiled, remembering the first time Jack had given it to her, explaining why it never pointed true north. Because it was supposed to point to the thing she wanted most in the world.

She thought about the many times she'd opened it and how it had pointed, in what she could only describe as a very determined way, directly at Jack. She had fought it, cursed it, shook it, nearly tossed it overboard, but every time it pointed to Jack. She smiled when the thought occurred to her to use it next time she had Jack and Will in the same room, but then she admitted she wouldn't trust it anyway. Well, only if it pointed to Will. She had a feeling it wouldn't grant her wish.

Elizabeth decided to take a short nap, so she crawled on top of the thin blankets and closed her eyes. The ship lulled her into a state of relaxation, though her mind fought sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was dismayed to picture a red bandana, long dark dreadlocks, suntanned face, kohl-rimmed dark eyes staring at her, irresistibly passionate lips seeking her mouth.

Fighting her wandering thoughts, she pictured Will instead. On the day of their wedding: the one that never happened. He looked so handsome that day, so happy. Until their plans were diverted again. She wondered what their life would be like now if their wedding hadn't been interrupted. They'd be in Port Royal, living in a little house, probably with a child by now. She smiled, picturing a small stone cottage with small rooms and a bright sunny kitchen, a baby on her hip as she prepared dinner, waiting for her husband to come home. She pictured opening the door, seeing Will's smiling face; only his face was disappearing, blurring, slowly being replaced by a sly smile, dreadlocks, deep dark eyes, the smell of the sea air and suddenly she pictured herself standing near the helm on the _Pearl_ again, watching Jack.

She turned on her side, back against the wall, trying to sleep. Instead, Elizabeth was reminded of all the times Jack had pressed her against a wall to kiss her. In the cottage, she'd felt the hard stone wall of the fireplace, the cold round rocks pressing into her back. The times she'd been pushed against a wall on the ship…just outside in the corridor, just outside Jack's cabin, relishing the feel of his body against hers and his lips, his mouth…

"Ah! I can't do this!" she berated herself, springing from the bed. She needed to see Will. She needed reassurance, normalcy, security. She retrieved her boots and quickly slid them on, then absently grabbed the compass and walked toward the door. Flipping it open on a whim, she saw it spin and then halt, pointing toward the door.

"Damned contraption," she shut it and opened her cabin door.

Jack stood in front of her, hand raised as if to knock, and wide dark eyes staring at her in surprise.

"Ah, Miss Swann," he bowed slightly. "Yer needed on the main deck. Ye wouldn't want to miss this."

Elizabeth followed him up the stairs, into the bright sunlight of the deck. A crowd of sailors had gathered around the port side toward the bow. Marty shuffled over.

"Cap'n, 'e's ready," Marty noticed Elizabeth and nodded. "Miss Swann."

She nodded in return, and then saw the crowd part slightly. In the middle of the circle of sailors stood Will, hands bound behind his back. Elizabeth started for him but Jack held her back.

"Will? Jack, what's going on? What are they doing to Will?"

"He's receiving his sentence, dearie." Jack proceeded to circle Will, grinning. "Ye struck yer Cap'n, son. Oh, an' let's not forget that ye disobeyed a direct order to stay on board me ship while we were anchored off Tortuga. Constitutes mutiny in my book."

The sailors roared, "Keel 'im! Keel 'im!" until Jack motioned for quiet. Will never took his eyes off Jack, but he remained silent.

"As a favor to Miss Swann, I'll not be exacting a painful sentence. No…see that invitin' island off the port side?"

Will followed Jack's gaze.

"Mister Ragetti an' Mister Pintel are goin' to escort ye out to that hospitable piece o' paradise, an' then come back to me ship. Minus you, of course. Don' worry, son, it's quite a charmin' an' relatively large port town …an' ye can easily find a ship to take ye anywhere ye desire. England, Port Royal …Hell…"

Elizabeth pushed through the crowd. "Jack, you wouldn't dare!"

Jack turned so quickly the beads in his hair swung wildly, just missing his teeth. He held his temper. "I would. Yer _fiancee_ committed two very serious crimes against said Cap'n. I can't risk bein' attacked, stabbed, shot, or any other act that could end me life, now can I? If ye know anything about the laws of the sea and the Pirate Code, you'll know that this is a very light, an' shall we say weak, fairly bordering on _embarrassing,_ sentence. "

"Let me go with him."

"Now where would the punishment be in that?"

"I never knew you could be so cruel."

"Liz...Miss Swann, I am bound by honor to punish yer Mister Turner, and 'tis not a cruel punishment in the least…truly, it is no more than a diversion for him. Ask any o' the crew. They'll agree."

The crew nodded and chanted "yes" and a random "agreed", though Gibbs just looked worried.

Jack relented. "And if ye wish, I will next take ye to Port Royal where you can disembark and wait fer yer one true love to rescue ye."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jack noticeably softened, though a spark of pain lit his brown eyes. "Yes."

Elizabeth looked at Will, who nodded in agreement. She pulled Will into her arms and kissed him, while Jack's smile remained frozen on his face.

Pintel and Ragetti guided Will into the longboat and began to row away. Jack, Elizabeth, Marty and Gibbs stood at the railing, watching.

The small boat had only traveled a hundred yards when a large splash was heard near the longboat. Suddenly the _Flying Dutchman_ soared out of the water and landed with a crash on the surface of the water. When Elizabeth looked back at the longboat she saw one of the _Dutchman's_ slimy crew dragging Will off the small boat and into the water. Elizabeth screamed, while Jack watched, wide eyed, as Will was lifted onto the ship and it began to sail away with great speed.

"Bugger. Change of plans," Jack announced.

**xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! Sorry this one is a little shorter but I didn't want to delay updating.**

**Beta: The amazingly talented and patient **_**Florencia7.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Seventeen – xxx**

Jack marched swiftly up the steps to the helm, joining Gibbs who was squinting into the distance at the wake before them. Jack resisted taking over the wheel, knowing the scruffy first mate was certainly capable of maintaining their course. Gibbs tore his gaze from the bow and stole a look at the Captain.

" Am not sure what we're doin', Cap'n," Gibbs said impatiently.

"Gibbs, ye'll be never wantin' to repeat this," Jack said, never taking his eyes off the sparkling sea. "But I'm not sure either." He gestured at Gibbs; waving him away from the wheel, and taking his place at the helm. He sighed, and for the fifth time in as many minutes, reconsidered his decision.

**xxxxxx**

"_Jack, they've taken Will!"' Elizabeth felt her knees start to give out on her; she grasped the railing, feeling dizzy. _

"_That they have, luv," Jack turned, watching Cotton at the helm. "Well, that's taken care of; didn't think we'd solve two problems at once!" Jack rubbed his hands together in a slapping motion, as if ridding himself of something filthy. And definitely annoying. _

"_But we have to get him back!" Elizabeth found renewed strength. She released her grip on the railing and reached for Jack's arm. _

_Jack's eyes widened at her touch and his gaze dropped down to the lightly tanned hand grasping his elbow, her face close to his. Achingly close, pleading with him with those deep brown eyes - when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss away the anguish. He couldn't find his voice. Why couldn't he think? What was she doing to him?_

"_Jack? Tell them to turn the ship around!" Elizabeth cried.  
_

_Jack's eyes traveled along the wake of the _Flying Dutchman, _as the ship sailed off in the opposite direction._

"_I can't do that, luv."_

"_Why not? This is all your fault anyway!"_

"_MY fault? Now please tell me what poor foundation in logic would lead ye to place the blame on me?"_

_Elizabeth proceeded to remind him that Will would have not been in the longboat if it hadn't been for Jack and the "sentence" he had imposed._

_Jack scoffed. "Did ye consider that if he hadn't disobeyed me and then attacked me, he might still be safely on board me ship? In fact he was lucky I didn't make 'im walk the plank. It's quite a long swim…" He was aware that she was still dangerously close to him, and his eyes kept traveling to her furious, delicious mouth. _

"_He wouldn't have hit you if he hadn't found you _kissing_ me, Jack!" A definite blush crossed her cheeks._

_Jack raised his hand and gently caressed her chin. "Well then, he's to blame for his unlucky and unfortunate timing." His fingers lingered near her lips, desperate to brush her pouty pink mouth with his fingertips. He resisted, instead sweeping a golden lock of hair away from her face. "An' I seem to recall I wasn't doin' all the kissin'"._

"_Jack…" Elizabeth warned, glancing across the deck, aware of several eyes on them. "It was not Will's fault." The thought crossed her mind that maybe it was _her_ fault. For not resisting Jack, for - _

"_Regardless, yer William has located the _Flying Dutchman _and therefore reached his goal of finding his ill-fated father, and now I do not have to risk me life goin' near that cursed ship." Jack's smile peeked through in a mischievous half-grin. _

"_That wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He's not safe on that ship and he can't single-handedly rescue his father, he'll need our help." Elizabeth gripped Jack's arm tighter. _

"_Ah yes, Mister Turner's quite unaccustomed to actually _rescuin'_ someone, eh luv? I think he's in need of extensive trainin' …"_

"_Fine. Maybe it was partially my fault. I should have put a stop to...those kisses…starting with the first one," Elizabeth's hand slid down Jack's arm, unconsciously lingering at his hand._

"_Aye, the first one." _

_They turned simultaneously, eyeing the mast. _

_Gibbs appeared as if out of nowhere. "Cap'n, what be yer orders? D'we continue on…"_

_Jack's sly smile caught Elizabeth's attention. She looked up at him, waiting._

"_Miss Swann wishes to sail to Port Royal. Prepare a course..."_

"_No! Jack, you can't! We cannot return to Port Royal! We must go after the _Flying Dutchman…"

_Jack feigned innocence. "Why Miss Swann, ye been askin' fer days to return to yer home port."_

_She dropped her hand from his. "Of course I don't want that! Not now! We have to go after Will. Please, Jack. Do this for me?"_

_Jack tore his gaze from hers and stared across the railing. _

**xxxxxx**

Mister Gibbs returned to the helm carrying a half bottle of rum and offered it to Jack.

"No thanks, mate. I need to keep me mind clear for a minute. Need to think."

Gibbs returned the cork to the bottle and surveyed the deck. They were nowhere near their destination and the crew was still curious about where, exactly, the_Black Pearl_ was headed. They had an idea, but went about their business without question.

"Ye riskin' quite a lot, Jack" Gibbs grumbled under his breath. "I thought ye were worried fer yer safety, and if ye run inta Davy Jones, he's gonna collect on that debt."

"Mister Gibbs, has it been ten years now?"

"Yes, ten this week. I did me some checkin' this past year. Yer debt is still very much…owed. Due this year, fact is."

"The hundred souls are a mere triflin' in comparison to the lifetime of hell I'm about to endure if Jones wants to collect on that debt. Quite a prison, mind ye, with no lusty wenches in every port to entertain and bide me time, neither."

"_Ye ain't been in a mind fer that lately anyway, Jack. Not since you 'n Miss Elizabeth – well, mustn't think about that right now," _Gibbs thought. "Yer right, seems not a life suited ta ye, Jack. 'Twas the reason I was surprised ye chose ta follow the _Dutchman_. Yer bound ta meet up with Davy Jones, the likes of which I'd hoped ta not see again in me lifetime."

"Are ye askin' me for an explanation, Mister Gibbs?"

"Naw, don't need yer reasons nor excuses, Jack. Just ain't logical, that's all."

Jack clenched his jaw angrily, then glimpsed Elizabeth on the lower deck, leaning against the railing, her hair snaking out from under her hat in the swift sea breeze. "My reasons ain't got nothin' to do with reason," he muttered.

"Looks like the sharks are gonna go hungry today," Gibbs observed, walking away with a smile.

Jack glanced his way, raising a brow. _What'd he mean by that?_

**xxxxxx**

"_I ain't never seen Jack so besotted with a girl. No, not ever. He'd never admit it ta me…but if 'e ain't in love wit ya, I'll feed meself ta the sharks."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly against the memory of Mister Gibbs' words. He was wrong. He had to be.

_Jack Sparrow doesn't fall in love._

Just the idea of Jack being in love was scary, and exciting, thrilling and preposterous. Jack had a reputation with the less seemly ladies in the port towns, and he was known to engage in many short term affairs at the same time. Jack Sparrow was not a man to tie himself to any one woman; he preferred the freedom of the sea and his beloved _Black Pearl. _ Elizabeth knew that any love Jack had with regard to her was the love of the challenge and strictly a physical attraction. Perhaps it was also a battle against Will.

Will…on the _Flying Dutchman_. He'd reunited with his father the last time and escaped…

_Brother._

_Like a brother?_

That word! It popped into her head again, before she could stop it; she tried to shut it out but it kept floating into her thoughts. She felt like screaming with frustration.

_I don't feel that way about Will, certainly not like a sister to a brother! _ She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to remember their embraces, their kisses, their declarations of love.

Well, at least _his_ declarations. What reason did she have for always holding back just a little bit of herself? From returning his "I love you"s? Why did his arms feel safe and secure and…unexciting? Had she always felt this way? Had she fooled herself into thinking that she didn't need to feel more…that she really _shouldn't_ feel more? Maybe now she was realizing that she _could _feel more.

But maybe not with him.

The thought frightened her, disturbed her. It made her doubt for just a moment if she was capable of ever being truly happy with anyone. With a loud sigh, she turned and leaned her back against the railing. From the corner of her eye she caught a movement at the helm. Jack was furiously waving at her, motioning for her to join him.

Reluctantly, she left the railing and met Jack at the helm.

"Lizzie darlin', ye still have me compass?"

"Yes, why?" Elizabeth was reluctant to look at him. The last few times she'd looked into those chocolate brown eyes, she'd lost all resolve and ended up in his arms.

"Been thinkin' ye should use it to keep track of the _Flying Dutchman _fer us; to make sure we're on course."

"Why? You can see it way…off in the dist…oh." She realized they were no longer advancing on the large ship. The _Flying Dutchman_ was gaining speed and leaving the _Black Pearl_ behind.

"We're soon to lose sight of the ship. That's why we need you to use the compass. As long as ye have it, ye can use it to point to the thing you want most. Will's on that ship, so my vast an' experienced wisdom tells me we can use the compass to track him."

Elizabeth's heart sank.

"Go ahead, give it a try, luv," Jack motioned to the device hanging from her waist.

"I told you, it doesn't work."

Jack started reaching for the compass.

"Oh, alright!" she fumed. She slipped it off her waist, threw open the lid and watched it spin.

Jack leaned over the compass, peering at its' spinning dial. His eyes grew wide when it suddenly froze.

Pointing directly at him.

Jack paused, then looked over his shoulder.

"Well that is aggravating. There is no ship behind us. The _Dutchman_ is most assuredly in _front_ of us. "

"Jack, you can be such a narrow-minded fool. It was pointing at _you._"

Elizabeth slammed the compass shut and handed it to him before storming down the steps.

**xxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Eighteen – xxx**

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, arms resting casually on the railing, fingers interlaced as if to help her maintain her balance. Her gazed quickly swept across her hands, her fingers…_my knuckles are dry and cracked!_...and smiled, thinking "_Just how did I get here? How did I go from a civilized governor's daughter; a member of the upper class – to a sunburned pirate?"._

She knew. And still she smiled. If it hadn't been for that fainting episode that sent her over the edge and into the waters off Port Royal, she might still be wearing corsets and suffering hot irons in her hair, preparing for some mindless social event or another. And she'd probably be Mrs. James Norrington.

"_There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking of me."_

She felt a physical reaction; a tightening in her chest. It felt as if her heart had stopped in her chest at the very moment that James' words resonated through her consciousness. The realization hit her that James had already believed she had feelings for Jack, long before she'd…they'd… before Jack and Elizabeth had had their first kiss. Long before Mister Gibbs mumbled that incredibly preposterous notion that Jack felt something for her. Something more than what was probably his very usual and strictly limited physical attraction he held for most females.

A warm crosswind sent her hat flying with a slap onto the deck. She turned to retrieve it, and as she placed it back on her head, her eyes traveled toward the helm.

Jack stood with his right hand grasping the wheel, the other waving away Mister Gibb's extended arm that was clutching a dingy rum bottle. E lizabeth grinned, trying to recall the last time Jack had refused rum. Mister Gibbs raised his eyebrow and said something that was carried across the wind and out of earshot.

Elizabeth leaned back against the railing and found that she couldn't take her eyes off the striking Captain; his gaze was off toward the starboard side of the bow and she felt certain he hadn't noticed her standing there below, scrutinizing him. He was hatless, instead his hair draped from his trademark red bandanna. She watched the increasingly swift breeze blow the dark tendrils of his dreadlocks behind him, giving her a clear view of his rugged, yet alluring features. His deep ebony eyes squinted slightly in the bright sunlight and the intense and purposeful stare sent her mind wandering back to their kisses in that abandoned, dilapidated cottage.

Before she could stop herself, her thoughts revisited that day. The way he had walked so purposefully toward her, never taking those dark eyes off hers, passion and desire emanating from his gaze. The way she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him, backing away as he approached, her heart climbing into her throat, suffocating her with a mixture of fear and desire. Her body betraying her while her mind shouted against her response and his lips winning out as they claimed hers, devouring her mouth with kisses that left her wanting more.

She felt her heart beating almost painfully in her chest. She felt like she was being torn in half. One half of her - the logical, cultured, protective-of-her-heart side told her to stop this ridiculous fantasy. There would be no winners if she gave her heart and soul to a pirate, especially one with such an unsavory reputation as Jack Sparrow. This ever present logical side reminded her that Will would never hurt her. Will was respectable and caring and kind, and would always be faithful to her. He was…_safe_.

The other half of her thrilled to the idea of running off and becoming a pirate herself, abandoning the old Elizabeth Swann and surrendering to…._to what?_ Not to Jack. She could trust him with just about anything…

Except her heart.

**xxxxxx**

The deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ was covered in some sort of greenish-beige slime. It made walking difficult for anyone not used to its slippery, hazardous surface. Will Turner stood with his hands still bound with rope from the _Black Pearl_, but upon his rough arrival on the deck of the _Dutchman_ he'd had his head pulled back roughly and a gag stuffed in his mouth. It tasted of rotting fish. He forced his tongue as far as he could to the back of his mouth in an attempt to avoid the foul taste.

"Ye filthy bottom dwellers couldna even kidnap the right man, could ya?" Davy Jones paced back and forth across the deck, spitting in disgust. He'd spotted the_Black Pearl_ and made a lightening quick decision to collect on his debt, and when the crew spotted the longboat rowing away from the safety of the ship, he snarled his orders.

"But Cap'n, we didna get a good look at 'im afore we brought 'im aboard," Maccus cringed, waiting for further reprimand.

"Yer orders were to retrieve _Captain_ Sparr-ah!" Jones stomped toward his first mate.

"Yessir, an this lad," he motioned toward a furious Will who kept glaring at the crew since it was the only thing he was capable of doing to show resistance. "'e was yellin' at the sailors in 'is boat and with his back turned we figured it was the Cap'n."

Jones growled, "Ye know who Sparrah is! Did ye think to make sure ye got 'im before 'aulin' this man aboard? He was a guest of our ship very recently, surely ye know Bill Turner's boy from his last encounter on the _Dutchman._"

Maccus started to speak but was interrupted by Bill Turner. Turner was attempting to pull the gag out of Will's mouth but a scaly hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"He's my son. I'll take responsibility for him."

Jones motioned toward one of his crew. "Let the boy speak."

Will coughed as the stinky cloth was removed from his mouth. "Jones," he said between gulps of fresh air. "I believe we can make a deal."

"Why would I entertain the idea of makin' a pact with ye?"

"I'll give you Jack Sparrow, in exchange for a favor. Uh, no. Two."

"Go on. What do ye want?"

"I want you to free my father. And I want the _Black Pearl_."

"You? What d'ye want with the _Black Pearl?" _Jones screwed his mouth into a sneer.

"Revenge. Jack's trying to take something of mine. I will take his precious ship and what belongs to me. You can have Jack."

Jones smirked. "I don't need ye to get to Sparrah, though I could use someone to ensure his part of a certain bargain is upheld. Turner, we might have a deal after all."

**xxxxxx**

Jack saw her out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to concentrate on the distant shape of the _Flying Dutchman,_ but when she proceeded up the short stairway to the helm he lost his train of thought.

"Jack, I want the compass back," Elizabeth announced.

She stood facing him, her jaw clenched, strangely out of breath. _All from that little walk up the stairs?_

"Why d'ye want it back?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you. You gave it to me, now I want it back."

He watched as she crossed her arms below her small bosom, and his eyes traveled up to her slim neck. He pictured himself trailing kisses across that neck…

"Jack! Are you listening to me?"

He looked startled. "I'm not in a mood ta give it back," he turned and looked back in the direction of the Dutchman. _Hmmm…we're suddenly gaining on the ship. It appears to be slowing. Curious._

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth touched Jack's arm. "I don't understand it myself, Jack. I just think I need that compass back." Her hand lingered on his arm a bit longer than she'd intended.

"I feel it's of no further use to ye, darlin'," Jack turned his gaze from the bow of the ship and looked deeply in her eyes. "It already told ye what ye want most."

She caught her breath. "It did not. I want the compass back," she suddenly diverted her eyes. "And I want Will."

He smiled knowingly. Before she could stop him he reached out and his fingers began tracing circles across the base of her neck. "Ah, luv, keep lyin' to yerself." Now his rough fingertips were trailing up her neck to her jawline. He was caressing her face and she wasn't doing anything to stop him!

"And you keep denyin' me compass works correctly, isn't that true?" Jack went on, his fingers sliding dangerously close to her lips.

She swallowed hard. "Yes." She took a step backward, out of his reach.

"Well, then, maybe it just doesn't work for _you_," Jack smiled, teasing her. He pulled the compass from his waist and held it between them. "Why don't I give it a try?"

Before she could protest, Jack slowly opened the compass. Elizabeth leaned over the lid and watched it spin wildly, then the needle stopped.

It pointed straight at her.

Their eyes met.

Neither Jack nor Elizabeth seemed to be breathing.

Jack closed the compass and handed it to her. Her eyes went to the small box, and then she felt a hand snake around the back of her neck. Jack was pulling her toward him, his mouth suddenly on hers. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close. She surrendered to his kisses, returning them anxiously, frantically.

"The compass is right, isn't it, Lizzie?" Jack whispered between kisses, begging her to admit the truth.

"Yes," she moaned across his lips, seeking his tongue, her body pressing against his, her mind screaming that she had just crossed an unseen line. But her she shut out the thoughts as she pulled Jack closer.

"Cap'n!!! We 'ave a guest!"

Jack reluctantly pulled away from Elizabeth at the sound of Gibbs' voice. He turned and looked over the railing of the helm.

Davy Jones.

**xxxxxx**

"What d'ye want, Jones?" Jack descended the stairs.

"Time to pay up, Sparrah."

"Ah, yes. That other debt. I was hoping ye'd give an extension on that seein' as I haven't quite finished the deal on the first debt." Jack looked up at Jones whose tentacles towered over the smaller Captain.

Elizabeth hesitated before following Jack down the steps. She stood behind Gibbs and Ragetti, listening.

"We ain't getting' any younger, are we, Sparrah?"

Jack gulped. "No, we're not. Fact is, I thought my increasing age an' infirmity might cause ye to cancel that debt."

Jones pointed his large lobster claw at Jack's chest. "Unfortunately, no. When I make a promise, it's good. And the parties involved still want to collect. Can't see why, you filthy no-good…"

"Pirate." Jack answered for him.

Elizabeth tried to suppress a grin. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Jones hadn't seemed to notice her.

Jack realized the_Flying Dutchman _was off to the port side, keeping pace with the _Pearl._

"I'll be sendin' them aboard now." Jones announced, and then turned toward his ship.

Elizabeth heard some shouting and then peered back toward Jack. Will was standing behind him.

"Will!" Elizabeth slipped out from behind Gibbs and Ragetti and raced into Will's arms. Jack turned to watch, but he was distracted by the newest guests on the ship.

Will gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the lips and wrapped one arm around her. "Jones, my part of the bargain has been met. You can take Jack." He shot Jack a look of hatred.

Elizabeth gasped and pulled away from Will. "What? What have you done, Will?"

"Jones has agreed to release my father and to let me have the _Pearl_," Will's eyes flashed triumphantly toward Jack, "and in exchange he will take Jack prisoner on the _Flying Dutchman. _An eternal life of servitude, I should imagine."

"Will! How could you?" Elizabeth cried. "How could you strike a bargain with Davy Jones?"

"You knew I wanted to free my father…"

"Yes, but the _Black Pearl_? And Jack?"

Will narrowed his gaze at her, anger in his eyes. "Why are you trying to protect him?"

"I thought I knew you, Will Turner," she declared, purposefully avoiding his question.

He turned away from her. "I had to do whatever was necessary to get what I wanted."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Nor I you," Will said pointedly. Jack watched this exchange with a rather pleased look on his face.

Elizabeth looked past Will and saw Bill Turner looking sadly in her direction. And then she noticed another figure beside Bill. "Who is that?"

"Enough talk!" Jones slipped his lobster claw around Jack's neck. "We all win in the end, don't we Sparrah?"

Jack shifted his gaze away from the slimy face and looked toward Gibbs. Gibbs knew there was nothing he could do to help his Captain.

"Unfortunately, Mister Turner, ye haven't learned yer lesson. Never trust a pirate," Jones released Jack and pushed him toward Gibbs. "And I'm a pirate."

With that Jones disappeared, and within seconds reappeared on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman._ The crew of the _Black Pearl_ watched, stunned, as the _Dutchman_ moved away and disappeared under the surface of the sea.

**xxxxxx**

Everyone on the _Black Pearl_ stood on the deck watching the empty sea, before Elizabeth asked for a second time, looking at the newcomer at the bow of the ship. "Who is that?"

The other guest had long, wavy black hair, emerald green eyes and a shapely figure. Her skin shone a deep golden tan. She looked to be about twenty-five years old. She wore long dark brown breeches and a faded beige tunic. A dagger was strapped to her leg, and her tricorn hat was a bit too small for her head. She had a raised starfish shaped tattoo at the hollow of her neck. She was stunning. Beautiful.

Except for the look in her eyes.

The woman glared at the crew. Elizabeth met her eyes and cringed.

The look in the woman's eyes was one of pure evil.

Gibbs stood next to Elizabeth and whispered, "That be Catherine, though she goes by Cat. Davy Jones' daughter."

Elizabeth's eyes grew large.

"Why is she here? What was Jones talking about?"

"She's part of the debt Jack owes to Davy Jones," Gibbs muttered. "'bout fifteen years ago, when Cat was only a child, she fell in love with Jack. She wanted him. She was determined to have 'im. 'Course she was only a child, an' Jack ain't 'xactly the marryin' type, wasn't then an' ain't now. Specially to no spawn of a fish bait like Jones. So through a series of most unfortunate events, Jack became indebted to Jones. Part of the debt included marrying Catherine Jones. And if he doesn't, he's as good as dead. Ye ain't seen power 'til ye seen what Miss Jones can do…no man can fight 'er."

Elizabeth looked toward the young woman. Catherine Jones had a look of triumph in her evil eyes.

**xxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! But I need more or I'll think you all lost interest. Seriously, if you have lost interest please tell me and I'll stop! I need reviews, please! (Begs nicely...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Nineteen – xxx**

After Jack ordered the crew to return to their duties and the men had dispersed, only Will and his father, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs and their newest guest, Cat, remained on the main deck.

"Jack, love," Cat fairly growled as she approached him. "It's been much too long. What was I? About ten years old when I last saw you in Tortuga?"

Jack shifted his gaze, seeking an opening to flee. "Catherine, darlin'. Yer lookin' lovely and…uh...quite a bit like yer father these days." He looked closer and saw that the raised "tattoo" was actually a real and quite wriggling starfish. Indeed, it was growing from her collarbone. She might be beautiful, but she had some of her father's more marine-like traits. Jack also knew that she had inherited her mother's other-worldly powers. She was not a woman to scorn. His mind raced with thoughts of escape.

Cat inched closer and put her arm around his waist possessively. "We must start planning our wedding. Father won't abide by a long engagement."

Jack jumped. "Plan a wedding? Oh yes, let's do that. Soon as I have some rum and time to consult with me crew."

"I want a lavish wedding; one in a more dignified setting than Tortuga," she was purring in his ear, loudly enough for the others to hear. Her long waves of black hair draped across Jack's shoulder.

"Port Royal. Let's make it a double wedding, eh?" Will interrupted, feeling quite happy with the turn of events.

Jack and Elizabeth turned to Will. "No!" they shouted in unison.

Cat released her grip from Jack and settled her hands on her hips, approaching Elizabeth. "Well, who have we here?" she asked, her bright green eyes taking in Elizabeth's long golden brown locks flowing from beneath her hat, the amber eyes returning her gaze with suspicion…and something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew it wasn't just mistrust. The young girl seemed threatened by Cat's sudden appearance on the _Black Pearl_. Why was there a young girl on the ship? Was she truly a member of the crew? She didn't appear to be a low-class serving wench, or one of the crew's whores. The girl had an air of dignity about her. Of culture, education. Class. She was standing next to Bootstrap Turner's insignificant son, though she wasn't sure where the girl fit into the picture and she feared the girl might be someone to contend with.

Gibbs spoke up. "This is Miss Elizabeth Swann, milady…"

"My _fiancee_," Will pointed out, throwing a quick look of triumph at Jack. "We were to be married not long ago when our wedding was inconveniently interrupted. We are quite anxious to return to Port Royal to resume our ceremony."

Elizabeth frowned. Why was Will suddenly ready to rush to port for their wedding when only too recently he had put her off? She realized there were two factors in play. His father was rescued. And he wanted her away from the_Black Pearl_ and from Jack. Elizabeth inched away from Will.

Catherine noticed the frostiness between the engaged couple; she observed the lack of any lingering eye contact between them. She noticed Elizabeth watching Jack with a sad look on her face – not the look of a happy young girl in love with her fiancee. Perhaps a quarrel between the lovers? Surely she wasn't a threat, though. She vowed to get the whole story.

"Oh we are anxious to return to Port Royal, are we, Will? Now that you've got what _you_ wanted you're ready to agree to my wish to return to Port Royal? I knew that my wishes come second to yours, but did you think to consult me first?"

"Of course," Will said through a smile. "But if we are to become man and wife, you must understand that the husband knows best…"

"You are _not_ my husband! Not yet, anyway! And if you continue this line of thought perhaps there will be an indefinite delay in our wedding!"

Jack put Cat out of his thoughts as he watched the young couple absorbed in their first public argument. His gold teeth flashed brightly. He grinned, leaning his back against the railing of the ship, watching, arms crossed in a state of relaxation and contentment.

"Elizabeth, might we continue this in private?" A look of worry crossed Will's face.

"No, we may not. I don't think you realize that I've changed. I will not be a passive little wife, Will, and I was hoping you might have figured that out by now."

"Elizabeth!" Will pulled her aside. "Please, let us discuss this elsewhere."

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Agreed." She rolled her eyes and turned away. First he attempted to trade Jack for his father's freedom and the_Black Pearl_, showing his unbelievably selfish side. Now he was making decisions about her life without consulting her. Her stomach turned as she fought the feelings of anger and resentment and her growing doubt about the true extent of her love for Will. That bothersome, nagging word kept interrupting her thoughts.

_Brother. I love Will, I do. But is it possible I only love him like a sister loves a brother?_

_A brother? _

"What? What about a brother?" Will asked.

Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling her words. _How much did I say out loud?_

"Nothing, Will. However, I do think we need to talk." Elizabeth's gaze dropped to her feet.

Jack looked slightly puzzled as the air stilled with quiet. No one moved. No one spoke.

"Mister Gibbs, to my cabin," Jack turned on his heel and walked away without a backward glance.

"How long until we reach Port Royal?" Cat asked no one in particular.

"That's what we're about to find out," Gibbs replied, hurrying after his Captain.

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs closed the door to Jack's cabin behind him and found Jack standing over his desk, several charts rolled out, their corners weighed down by various heavy objects such as a rum bottle, a smooth black rock, and a clear jar filled with shells and pebbles.

Jack glanced up as his first mate approached. He nodded at Gibbs and motioned for him to sit. Cotton had been left in charge at the helm.

"Mister Gibbs, what we…what _I_…feared has come to pass. I am unwelcomingly perplexed, mate, and I admit that I am, for the first time, without a plan."

Gibbs sat staring at charts. He uncorked a bottle of rum and poured into short glasses, handing one to Jack.

"What of Miss Jones?" Jack kept his gaze on the desk. "Did you find a place to store her?"

"Pintel is workin' on that, sir. The only place fer her is wif the crew or sharin' Miss Elizabeth's cabin. That is a bit awkward. And as for Miss Jones, ye know we can't toss 'er overboard, she'd sink the _Pearl_ a'fore she hit the water."

"Aye. We must treat her quite delicately for the time bein'. Truthfully, Gibbs, I don't know how to rid meself of her."

"Uh, right ye are, Jack. To anger her, or outright reject her would bring about possibly deadly consequences. Perhaps ye need to play up to her. Pretend you are just as besotted wif her as she is wif you; that you are anxiously awaitin' your marriage. Make her think she's the only woman fer ye."

"Good thinkin', Gibbs. I think I can pull that off. It will take a fair bit of actin', though."

"What I don't understand is why she didn't try ta force herself on ye before now?"

Jack downed his shot of rum. "Her father wouldn't allow her near me. He was hopin' that when she came of age she'd fall in love with someone else and be married long before this time. He thought she'd outgrow her attraction to me. This is one time, Gibbs, when the magnetism and irresistibility of Jack Sparrow has extremely negative results."

Gibbs couldn't help smiling, noting Jack's propensity to boast about his charm and reputation with the ladies, even while in the midst of a dangerous situation.

"In the meantime, Jack, certain occupants to this ship wish to sail to Port Royal. How long will the voyage take?"

Jack consulted his charts and after a few minutes declared, "Five, maybe six days".

"Well that gives us some time to come up wif a plan." Gibbs reached for the bottle again, enjoying the warmth of the rum coursing through his veins. The "problem" seemed less perplexing with a bottle nearby.

"I want you to set a course away from Port Royal." Jack took the half-empty bottle from his first mate.

"What? Why, Jack?"

"We need to delay our arrival as long as possible. At least until she figures out what we're up to, or we come up with a strategy to put a stop to the wedding."

Gibbs wrinkled his brow. "Right. By the by, Jack, which weddin' are we talkin' about?"

Jack looked up, eyes blazing.

"Both"

**xxxxxx**

The lamps had been lit in her dark cabin when Will joined her in the small sitting area. Elizabeth removed her hat and set it on a table and sat in a chair across from him.

He leaned forward, reaching for her hands. They were cold and dry. He rubbed them gently, feeling her tense at his touch.

She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I think you know how disappointed I am in your actions, William."

_William? She never called him that._ Will's eyes sought hers but she kept glancing toward a corner of the small room.

"My actions are justified, Elizabeth."

"You were going to commit mutiny, Will! You were going to trade Jack's future and quite possibly his life to steal his ship!"

"How can you continue to defend him, Elizabeth? After all he's done?"

"He has saved my life on more than one occasion." She reached for a tea cup and pulled back, remembering that it had long gone cold.

"And betrayed you, deceived and tricked me, stolen for his own gain…."

_Pirate._

She resisted a smile.

"This really isn't about Jack, it's about us, Will. You've changed."

"So have you," he slowly released her hands. "I've caught you in his arms more than once. And every time I've forgiven you."

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically. "Sometimes I think you need a mindless little serving girl for a wife. Or a much more cultured and refined lady who would not dare to disagree with you her husband, for fear of causing a scene!"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked incredulously. "I think all this time surrounded by pirates has scarred you somehow."

Silence permeated the room as they stopped to gather their thoughts. So far they were not making any progress toward reconciliation.

Elizabeth clutched her stomach as she grasped the truth behind their problems. Her heart felt heavy as she uttered the words she'd been fighting so long.

"Will, I have changed. I've tried to deny it for some time now. But I now realize…and can admit to myself and to you….that my feelings for you aren't what they should be. Not for a woman engaged to be married."

Will's look of confusion stabbed at her heart. "I don't think I understand, Elizabeth."

"I do love you, Will. I will always love you. But I think the love I feel for you is different. I love you as my friend, or even like you were my brother. Nothing more."

Will jumped from his seat, knocking the table over and spilling china cups. "It's Jack, isn't it? You're in love with him!"

"No, it's not true! He has nothing to do with…"

"Don't lie to me, Elizabeth! I know you are lying to yourself if you think you aren't in love with him. I've seen the way you two are together. I've watched you kissing him. _You never kissed me like that!!_"

Tears formed immediately, though Elizabeth fought them back. "It is not true, believe me, Will! He has nothing to do with my feelings for you!"

Will sneered. "Oh, he has _everything_ to do with us. It's always been Jack, hasn't it? Are you going to tell me what you two did all that time you were on the island? While I was killing that beast that should have killed _him_ in the first place? How generous of me to bring back his ship so he keep you on board and continue to pursue you? Did you even give me a second thought while rendezvousing with Jack on your little island paradise? Or when Barbossa sent you off the plank and so conveniently sent Jack with you? What happened on_that_ island?"

Elizabeth was crying now, her mind racing to keep up with him and trying to find the words to deny everything he said.

"What about after our failed wedding ceremony? You went straight to Jack, claiming you wanted to find me. How nice for you that you had all that time alone with Jack before I showed up! Will you tell me how many times you were with him?"

Elizabeth stood and slapped Will.

"How dare you! You really don't know me at all."

Will reached for the handle of his sword and stormed to the cabin door. "Jack will pay for this. And when he's gone, I will win you back."

The door slammed behind him.

**xxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Apologies for the delay in updating. I went out of town, then returned home with strep throat! Oh, joy! **

**Thanks to my lovely Beta – Florencia7. I couldn't do it without her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy. **

**xxx – Twenty – xxx**

Breathless, Elizabeth raced through the open doorway and out of her cabin. "Will!! Stop!!"

His boots struck the deck purposefully; he seemed not to be able to hear her. Or he chose not to. She reached to pull him back, but Will was more than two steps ahead of her.

"You must remember what happened the last time you struck Jack!" Elizabeth continued. "You don't dare draw your sword against him. Not after the last fight…"

Will hesitated for only a fraction of a moment, his back to her, his empty hand clenched in a fist. The other hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Will, the last time he threw you in the brig. He was merciful that time, but I fear he won't be again," she caught up to him and pulled on his billowing sleeve.

Will stopped and turned to look at her, his jaw set, his eyes wide with hurt and anger. He hardened his stare, refusing to weaken before her sad, apologetic eyes. He let out a furious breath and looked away. "Leave me be, Elizabeth. No matter what you really feel for him, no matter how much you protest and deny your true feelings for him, I cannot just walk away. Jack knew from the beginning that I loved…that I love you. But still he couldn't stay away from you. You couldn't keep your hands off of each other, could you? He just _had_ to take you from me. But I promise you this - it will not happen again."

She blinked, and he was gone.

**xxxxxx**

Bill Turner dropped the rope in his hand as he watched his son, sword at the ready, march toward Jack's cabin.

"My boy, you mustn't do anything you'll regret." He blocked Will's progress, a look of sadness crossing his face. He had only recently been reunited with his son; he feared that Will's anger would tear them apart for good.

"This is between me and Jack," Will said under his breath.

"You can't confront the Captain of a ship in this state. I know. I've seen men die for less."

"Father, please believe me. I must do this. My honor is at stake. And so is Elizabeth's."

'Bootstrap' Bill looked at his son with tired eyes. "Perhaps pride and honor are good things to fight for, as is the love of a woman. But there are times when no amount of force or persuasion can make someone feel something they don't. Or turn them away from another."

Will was astounded. "You _know_? You could see it when I could not? But how? You've only just arrived!"

"Aye, son. It didn't take more than a few minutes of observation. I watched her with you, heard her words and the argument between the two of you. And then I really saw her – I noticed her looking at him. I could see it in her face." He couldn't keep the sorrow from his voice. "And I know Jack Sparrow. Known him a long time, I have. Never saw him look that way at any woman before."

"He's done more than look at her. He's..." Will couldn't voice the words, especially in front of his father. "I've caught them together more than once. He has some kind of power over her. She says it's nothing; that there is nothing between them, but…"

Bill reached out and touched Will's arm. "Son, maybe it's time to let her go."

"Never."

**xxxxxx**

"Where did ye leave our most unwelcome an' uninvited intruder? " Jack asked. He took a rolled parchment from a shelf and spread it on his desk, motioning Gibbs to put down the bottle of rum and survey the chart.

"Ye mean Miss Jones? Marty is givin' 'er a tour o' the ship. Ye shoulda seen 'im, Jack. I think he's a bit smitten wif Miss Cat. He kept bowin' at her like she's some kinda royal. I thought he was gonna hit his head on the deck. "

Jack grinned. "Any chance of workin' some kind of romance between the two of 'em? Perhaps with her domineering personality, she would appreciate bein' with someone she could…tower over."

"I ain't hopeful, Jack. Don't see nothin' keepin' her from ye," Gibbs frowned

Jack cleared his throat. "So to me plan. If ye look here, Gibbs, ye'll see that this island is very much like Port Royal, same size, similar shape. The town looks much like it, particularly from a distance. We can make it there in four days an' make believe it really _is_ Port Royal. We can even go ashore, only to realize we made a little_miscalculation_," Jack wiggled his ringed fingers. "That oughta delay us at least a week," Jack leaned over the desk, his hands running over the thin parchment. "Though we can only do that once...the lass will catch on to clever Jack's strategy. The_avoidin' _and _delayin' _kind of strategy."

Gibbs stood next to Jack, concentrating on the chart. "Think Miss Elizabeth an' Will would believe ye? They know Port Royal. They won't be fooled fer long."

"If we dock on the other side, perhaps. We could sail past the island at some distance. Perhaps distract 'em with some chores below deck as we approach."

Gibbs looked doubtful. "Dunno, Cap'n. The boy, Miss Elizabeth…they know ye. Ye ain't a Cap'n who makes a mistake like that. Not without purpose." Gibbs shrugged. "I must warn the crew, though, Jack. They'll know we ain't headin' fer Port Royal an' any one of 'em could question ye when yer in mixed company. Smarmy men, don't trust the lot of 'em."

Jack looked sideways at his first mate. "Then why'd ye hire 'em?".

"'Twasn't just me, Jack. Ye brought on a few of 'em yerself."

"Ah, but the difference is that I hired the more respectable types. Bein' Cap'n Jack Sparrow an' all, I can judge a sailor's character…"

The cabin door slammed against the interior wall with a crash, and the sharp clang of cold steel rung across the room. Jack looked up from the charts with irritation.

"What is it now, Turner?" He ignored the tip of Will's sword which was thrust a foot from Jack's nose.

"I would speak with you alone," Will demanded of Jack, while his eyes met Gibbs' open mouthed stare.

"No," Jack said, his eyes returned to the chart in front of him.

"I insist, _Jack_," Will flicked the tip of the sword at Jack's vest; a button flew off and rolled across the floor.

Jack stood upright and narrowed his eyes. "Ye 'ave anything to say to me, ye say it in front of me first mate."

"Will!!" Elizabeth raced in behind Will and grabbed his shoulders, attempting to pull him back out of the cabin. "Please think about what you're doing!" He shrugged her off, his eyes on Jack.

Jack glanced briefly at Elizabeth, noticing the streaks of dried tears on her cheeks and the wild, loose mane of hair floating down her back. He wasn't sure whether she was going to yell or start crying. Knowing her temper, he figured an angry shouting match was brewing.

"You will take us to the nearest port. Immediately," Will demanded.

Jack let a quick chuckle escape his lips. "Go back to yer cabin, son, before I toss ye overboard meself."

"I'm quite serious,_Captain_ Sparrow." Will growled.

Jack looked at Elizabeth questioningly, but she only shot him a look of warning. "What injustice d'ye feel has been inflicted on ye now, boy?"

"Injustice?" Will scoffed. "Hardly. Instead I would call it the worst kind of betrayal. I've been unquestionably patient and forgiving, but no longer."

Jack's eyes dropped to the point of the sword which hovered near his throat. "Come to the…uh…point...Mister Turner, fer I have no idea what offense ye be referrin' to."

"You don't know? Well let me educate you, Jack. I just had a very important and quite revealing conversation with my fiancee. She admitted something that I believe won't be much of a surprise to you at all."

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's. She caught her breath at the intensity of his stare. For an instant, just a fraction of a second, there was no one else in the room. She wanted to shut everyone out and run into Jack's arms. Maybe he could save her again.

Will caught their exchange of looks and snorted, "You don't hide it well. I can't believe I didn't notice it much earlier. Oh, I've had my suspicions for some time now, but I couldn't see it. I guess love will do that to you. Love will blind you to the truth."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I've no idea what yer talkin' about. Now remove yerself from me cabin. I have business to attend to."

Will was not swayed. "Jack, you might want to know that my fiancee…or should I say "ex" fiancee?..." he started, "told me just moments ago that her feelings for me have changed. And not for the better."

"Will, this is not the place to discuss this," Elizabeth pleaded under her breath, her cheeks feeling warm.

The look of shock on Jack's face slowly transformed into a barely noticeable, but knowing, grin. "I am sorry for yer troubles, Mister Turner, but ye really didn't need to burst into me cabin, nor do I need to be informed of the state of yer relationship with Miss Swann. The fact that ye can't keep a woman interested is, contrary to your understandin', of no particular concern to me at the moment."

"But it _is_ your concern, Jack. You have everything to do with the disintegration of our relationship," Will edged the sword closer to Jack's face, the blade dangerously near his cheek. "Need I remind you of the number of times I've caught you kissing my fiancee?"

"Ex-fiancee..." Jack bit his lower lip, suppressing a smile.

"Point taken," Will said.

"I'm tirin' of this conversation, Turner. I'm not sailin' under your orders, an' again ye forget who the real Captain is on this ship. So what is it you want?"

Will flicked the sword's blade against Jack's neck. "I want the _Pearl_. And you're going to give her to me. You take the one I love, I take yours."

Jack laughed. "Ye already tried that once, didn't ya? Tried to trade me to Jones for the _Pearl_. Yer lucky I didn't kill ye on the spot, ye traitorous git!"

"Nevertheless, you have something I want and I have something you want. How much is she worth to you?"

Jack looked confused. "Which she are we talkin' about?"

Will ignored him. "I'm taking over the ship and we are making first port…"

Will was just about to strike when he felt the cold steel of a pistol pressing at his temple. He froze and then shifted his gaze, finding Gibbs holding the weapon directly at him.

"I don't think ye'll want ta be issuin' orders, lad," Gibbs warned.

Will glanced back at Jack and then lowered the sword.

Jack released his grip on the desk. He rolled his eyes and barked, "Mister Gibbs, I had this under control. Ye wouldn't want to make yer Captain look weak and helpless, would ye?"

Keeping his weapon aimed at Will, Gibbs replied, "'Course not, Jack. But I had easy access to me pistol an' I thought we should end this meetin' now, before blood be spilled." He motioned for Will to drop his sword.

"We'll discuss this later. Escort Mister Turner to the brig." Jack returned his attention to the charts. "His cabin is of no further use to 'im, so give it to Miss Jones."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Mister Turner…uh, Bootstrap Bill. He will retire with the rest of the crew; find 'im a suitable place to sleep."

"Jack, what are you planning to do with Will?" Elizabeth stepped forward as Gibbs passed by, forcing Will through the doorway.

Jack set his chart down, a little stunned by the revelation Will had made, and he wondered if any of it was true. So…s_he doesn't love the whelp? What took her so long to come to that conclusion? And does this really have anything to do with me?_

Before he had a chance to question Elizabeth, another figure rushed into the cabin.

Elizabeth felt someone brush past her, than watched in surprise as Cat Jones slid behind his desk and pulled Jack into her arms. "It's been much too long, darling," she cooed, pulling his face toward hers, her shimmering black hair mingling with his dreadlocks.

Elizabeth watched Jack's eyes close as Cat pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Elizabeth felt like she was a in a fog. None of it seemed real. She could barely catch her breath and she felt her chest tighten. An unfamiliar feeling hit her at her very core. Something she so unfamiliar with that she couldn't name it, not at first. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what it was.

_Jealousy._

Elizabeth fought back tears and turned to leave but was stopped by Cat's breathless question.

"You're not leaving on my account, are you Miss Swann?" Cat relaxed in Jack's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Elizabeth refused to meet Jack's eyes.

"Where is that darling fiancee of yours?" Cat asked with pretend sweetness.

Elizabeth managed a quick smile and turned to leave.

"Elizabeth."

She could hear the question in his voice. Or was it a plea?

She shut her ears to the sound, but would not acknowledge him. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears, while anger and embarrassment sent her hurrying from Jack's cabin.

**xxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**** Finally back with updates! Sincere apologies for the long delay. It won't happen again! (Last we left them, Elizabeth told Will she didn't want to marry him, Will confronted Jack and ended up in the brig again, and Cat paid lots of attention to Jack in front of Elizabeth).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy but I love to borrow them on occasion.**

**xxx – Twenty-One – xxx**

Elizabeth returned to her cabin and slowly set the table upright and collected the shards of porcelain from the floor. Will had done quite a bit of damage to her sitting area in just a matter of seconds. She went through the motions of straightening the room, not really aware of what she was doing; her mind a flurry of thoughts and emotions that she couldn't seem to get under control. Small bits of memory flashed before she could reign them in: Will storming from her cabin, swearing to kill Jack. Gibbs with a pistol near Will's ear. Cat in Jack's willing arms, kissing him deeply and pointedly while Elizabeth watched in dismay. Jack's eyes shifting to hers, full of unspoken questions, while Will accused Jack of turning Elizabeth against him. Will immediately assuming that Jack was the reason for Elizabeth's change of feelings for Will. _Why would he assume it's because of Jack? Maybe I never really loved Will romantically anyway. Oh, here I am lying to myself again. Of course it's because of Jack. I certainly don't have feelings for Jack, but he made me realize what I've been missing when I'm with Will. At least I don't _think_ I have feelings for Jack. No, it's impossible._

She finished straightening the room and left her cabin, hurrying down the passageway.

Marty was walking by purposefully, his hands carefully balancing a large plate with leftovers from yesterday's lunch.

" Pardon me Miss Swann," he acknowledged her, waiting for her to pass.

"Where are you going with that food, Marty?"

"Ain't 'spose ta talk 'bout it, Miss," Marty nodded his head curtly and tried to slip by her.

"Is that for a certain prisoner in the brig?"

"'course it is, Miss," Marty acknowledged. He was only slightly worse than Pintel and Ragetti when it came to keeping secrets.

"Give it to me, Marty. I'll take it to him."

**xxxxxx**

Jack slipped from his cabin and headed for the helm. He shivered as the warm sea breeze reached him on deck - he felt dirty, sullied…unclean from his brief encounter with Cat. It had only been one kiss, but the thought of it having to endure her kisses and…anything else…made his skin crawl. Just the idea of having to pretend to enjoy her dead cold touch, her damp and clammy skin…._clammy. Hmmm, pretty accurate description now that I think about it. Ah, witty Jack at me best. _

Gibbs had one hand on the wheel, the other shading his eyes as he gazed across the horizon.

"Mister Gibbs, where be yer hat?" Jack asked.

"Uh, Miss Jones asked to borrow it. An' I didn't feel I could say _no_ to her, Jack."

"She takin' a likin' to ye?" Jack grinned hopefully.

"No, don't get yer hopes up, Jack. Even if she did, that's somethin' I ain't gonna do for you, Cap'n or not."

Jack sighed and motioned for Gibbs to move aside. "No, I suppose ye wouldn't," Jack said as he grasped the wheel. "Events of late have turned most unfortunate, mate. I didn't have a chance ta congratulate ye for the quick thinkin' in regard to Mister Turner and yer pistol, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs knew that was as close to a "thank you" as he would get from Jack. "Ah, sure an' it was nothin'…"

"Nothin' we mention to the crew, nor anyone else who was not in me cabin at the time. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Jack." Gibbs stood by his Captain, wondering if he was going to say more.

"Been thinkin' any more about me problem, Mister Gibbs?" Jack continued to stare across the bow, not meeting the older man's gaze.

"I was kinda hopin' ye'd have that solved by now, Cap'n."

"She's a spirited thing, and determined, I'd say. I kinda like that." Jack released the wheel and adjusted his sash. "But she ain't me type, and I thought she'd be married by now. Just tryin' to get her off me ship."

"I don't know, I think ye might be able to work things out wif her, Jack. Sure she has a temper 'n all but she'd keep ye on yer toes."

"She's too much like her father."

"Oh, I don't think so, Jack. He'd never turn ta the sea, not like she has."

Jack looked at Gibbs quizzically. "Just who are we talkin' 'bout, Gibbs?"

"Why, Eliza…Miss Swann, of course."

"Oh."

"Ye thought I meant Miss Cat?"

"Never mind," Jack rubbed his dry eyes and focused on the sea.

"Might I be honest wif ye, Jack?" Gibbs crossed his arms and waited.

"I expect nothin' else, Mister Gibbs."

"Ye wouldn't keel haul me fer angerin' ye, would ye Jack?"

Jack was growing impatient. "Get on with it, man."

"Seems you 'n Miss Elizabeth be the last ones to know it, when everyone else on this ship can see it. Open yer eyes, Jack."

"They most definitely are open, Mister Gibbs. Makes fer steering a ship a whole lot easier and might I say efficient. Helps to avoid hittin' land or another ship…"

"Yer in love with the girl."

"Girl? What girl?" Jack licked his lips nervously and squinted toward the distance, pretending to be concerned about something on the water.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth. Miss Swann. Jack, yer in love wif the lass."

"What?" Jack sputtered and closed his mouth.

"Deny it. Go ahead, Jack. Deny it all ye want. Ye ain't foolin' me. Or Ragetti. Or Mister Cotton, or Pintel, or Marty, or Bill Turner….and certainly not Will."

"Ye believed everything the whimpering eunuch said, didn't ye Mister Gibbs," Jack tried to relax but his jaw was set.

"He didn't have ta say it, Jack. I've known for quite a while. Yer too stubborn to admit it, and so is Miss Swann. In that way ye both are very much alike."

_Two peas in a pod._

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth balanced the plate as she quietly descended the wooden steps and approached Will's cell. In the semi-darkness she could see him sitting on a rough woolen blanket in the far corner, his head bowed in resignation.

"Will?"

He looked up at the sound of her gentle voice. The hurt resonated in his eyes but he did not turn away.

"Elizabeth. Why have you come?"

"I didn't want….I suppose I didn't want to leave things like they were between us."

He didn't acknowledge the question in her voice; instead he glanced at the plate in her hand. "So nice of you to bring my meal. I'm not particularly hungry right now. You can leave it and go."

" Can I stay and talk…"

"Go back to Jack. That's where you seem to want to be. With him."

"Will, why can't you understand that he truly has nothing to do with my feelings for you?"

"Oh, I think you mean _former_ feelings, Elizabeth. If you ever really had any. Did you ever love me? Enough to want me as your husband?"

She placed the plate through the slot in the barred door and sat on the cold wooden planks. Her gaze dropped to her lap. "Yes, I think I did." She wasn't sure, but she saw no point in hurting him further.

Her use of the past tense was like a knife in his heart. At least she was being partially honest with him now. "What does Jack have planned now? Am I to be keel hauled? Hanged? "

She looked up in shock, realizing that she hadn't thought that far ahead and hadn't had a chance to find out. "I…I don't know, Will."

"Go find out. And while you're with him, tell him the truth. Tell him you love him."

"I _don't_ love him, Will," she said with a catch in her throat.

He turned away and was silent. After a few minutes Elizabeth stood and walked away.

Will closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. _She may think I've given up on her, but Jack will not win. I just need to get off this ship. I'll have my revenge. Jack Sparrow can count on it._

**xxxxxx**

When she rose the next morning, Elizabeth quickly donned a pair of breeches, an oversized shirt, and her boots. She raced out on deck, hoping to discover the source of the noises and shouting that had awakened her at first light. The crew was just returning to their posts and Jack walked past her, to the helm.

She followed behind, trying to keep up with his determined pace. "Jack, what was all the shouting about?"

Cat suddenly joined Jack at the wheel, her arm snaking around his waist possessively. She raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, then dismissed her with a small scowl.

"Oh, you missed the fun, dearie," Jack grinned. "Yer Mister Turner has departed the _Pearl_, Captain's orders." He hesitated, then placed a hand on the small of Cat's back.

Elizabeth glanced around and saw that there was no land in sight. No longboat or ship, as a matter of fact. "How?" she left the question lingering in the air.

Cat placed a firm kiss on Jack's lips and left the helm. She walked below deck and out of sight.

"Plank, luv. The reliable and much favored tool of all decent pirates," Jack stated quite proudly.

"You made him walk the plank? Jack! There is no land for miles around! He'll drown!"

"Most assuredly. I was quite tolerant of the lad that first time, but when he threatened me life for the second time in as many days, I had no choice. I got me reputation to consider."

Before he could take his next breath, Elizabeth reached out and slapped him.

Jack's face turned grim. He grabbed her wrist, still held near his face. "I wouldn't do that twice, missy." He held his grip tightly and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. "Ye'd better apologize an' quick like or I'll have to send ye to the brig as well. Me men are watchin' and nobody strikes the Cap'n."

Her gaze traveled from his beard up to his eyes. She met his stare with intensity, while anger burned her cheeks red. "I…Okay, I'm sorr.."

He caught her breath with his own as his open mouth descended quickly on hers, shutting out sound and protest. His hold on her wrist loosened and she found her arm slipping up to his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. His hands slid down the sides of her abdomen and suddenly enveloped her waist, pulling her body flush against his. A soft moan escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss. "Lizzie, dear Lizzie," he moaned, "I do lo..."

"Do what?" she whispered between kisses, but he quieted her with his mouth.

Realizing that they were in full view of the crew, he grudgingly pulled his mouth from hers, placing soft kisses on the lids of her closed eyes. She looked up at him, stroked his hair and quickly spun out of his arms and hurried down the stairs. He watched as she went below deck, probably to the safety of her cabin. He looked around and sighed with relief. Cat was not in sight.

**xxxxxx**

Will floated on his back for one day and one night before he began to give up hope of ever seeing land or being rescued. He fought the urge to drink seawater, knowing it would definitely kill him. He felt delirious from lack of sleep, food and fresh water, and was just about to let himself drift off to sleep when a rushing sound woke him from his dazed state.

He looked up to see the bow of a large ship approaching. His eyes were unable to focus clearly on the name of the ship, but he saw the flags. A British ship. East India Company, to be exact.

Will was roughly pulled from the water and given food and drink, and a hammock to rest in, and he faded in and out of consciousness until someone tried to rouse him. He didn't recognize any of the crew members, but as his health began to return, he was quietly escorted to an empty cabin and left alone.

He helped himself to some tea, still warm in the pot. He looked around the room, trying to get some sense of the ship that had rescued him, and the name of the captain. As he was rifling through papers on the corner desk, her heard the door to the cabin open.

"Mister Turner. Fancy pulling you from the drink."

Will looked up and his eyes widened. "James Norrington."

"Alive and very much breathing, much to your conspirator's chagrin, I imagine," James stated, taking a seat and helping himself to a cup.

"You don't mean Jack…"

"The one and only. How is Captain Sparrow these days?"

"If you knew what I'd been through you wouldn't ask me that."

"Oh? Trouble on the _Black Pearl_? " James sipped his tea delicately, waiting.

"It's a long story. Where are we headed?" Will returned to his seat.

"That can wait. But tell me, William Turner, what of your bride to be? Or is she your bride now? Surely being fiancee number two was fortunate for you?"

Will gulped down the cooling tea and poured another cup. "She's still on the _Black Pearl_. Right where she wants to be."

James raised a brow. "Interesting. I take it you two have not married. I see no ring, though one is not required to engage in nuptuals…"

"No. We are no longer engaged," Will frowned and looked away.

"Ah. I was right. Jack Sparrow, eh?"

Will returned James' knowing look. "How did you know?"

"You do remember I spent quite a bit of time on the _Black Pearl_. I had the opportunity to watch the two of them together. It was obvious from the moment I stepped on board in Tortuga. Only a blind man wouldn't have seen…" James paused at the dejected look on Will's face. "You didn't see. Now I understand. You were the last to know."

"Not quite. Seems the two of them are the last to know. Or admit it, at least."

"Now that I believe. She tried to deny it," James picked up a biscuit from a nearby plate and took a bite.

"You talked to her about him? When?"

"Oh, that must have been before we ever found the heart. Of Davy Jones, that is. I do believe by the first full day of sailing it was obvious to me - just by the way she looked at him and spoke with him. They were quite intimate in their conversations, even on deck. And when he left her company you could tell all she could think about was him."

"I don't think I need to hear more," Will looked queasy.

"So what'd you do? Jump ship?"

Will coughed. "As I said, long story. It's not important right now. What is important is where I go from here. Will you help me?"

James reclined in his chair and sipped his tea. "Tell me what you have in mind."

**xxxxxx**

Gibbs ran across the deck, alerting Jack that they had spotted land. "Yer plan be in motion, Jack. Doesn't it look like Port Royal off the port side?"

"Indeed it does," Jack muttered, knowing they were nowhere near the Port in question. "However, I've been doin' some thinking an' calculatin'. 'Bout our…well, my…latest problem. I think I have a solution."

"Ye've talked ta Elizabeth after all?"

"Not _that_, Mister Gibbs. The matter of Miss," he leaned in to whisper, "Jones. I might have a way outta this mess."

"Do tell, Jack."

"What does every parent want most fer their children?"

"Health, happiness, long life…"

"Ye've quite satisfactorily answered me question. Let's take happiness, for instance. Happiness includes a happily wedded pair of spouses, aye?" Jack glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Quite. Every parent wants their child ta have a happy marriage."

"And would a certain parent be pleased to know their child was marrying a certain Captain who most decidedly did _not_ want to marry said child and would most certainly make said child's life miserable?"

"Aye, I get yer meaning Jack. But Davy Jones arranged this. Debt an' all. I don't see how 'n that would work fer ye, " Gibbs looked worried.

"I'm talkin' 'bout her mother," Jack said under his breath. "What say we set a new course?"

Gibbs smiled.

**xxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy but I would love to have at least one of them. Guess which one.**

**xxx – Twenty-Two – xxx**

The _Black Pearl_ was picking up speed; Cat could sense it even from her corner seat down in the galley. She stretched her long arms above her head and yawned, then returned to her meager meal. When she had finished her plate of stew and half of a hard biscuit, she took a sip of rum to wash it all down, then reclined against the wall of the ship and observed the few sailors talking, drinking, and eating their lunch with as much relish and noise as they could muster..

_Jack is late. He's always late. Can't Gibbs man the helm for once? I must get Jack to come back to my cabin this afternoon…_

Before she could finish her thought, Jack strolled in and headed to the other side of the room, whistling lightly under his breath.

"Jack, darling!" she called out to him and he looked up, startled, then forced a smile and slid across the bench next to her. He poured himself a drink, quickly drank it and poured another. Cat wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in smothering kisses.

As Cat leaned in to hug Jack, her eyes traveled across the room to find Elizabeth watching them. As soon as she saw Cat's expression, Elizabeth turned her attention back to her battered plate. Cat frowned. There was something about that girl…and she was determined to find out what it was. Elizabeth's fiancee had been forced to walk the plank just hours before, yet here she sat having a meal as if nothing in the world affected her. Well, except for paying quite a bit of notice when Jack walked in.

_What is that Swann girl still doing on board? Shouldn't she be with her fiancee, or at least trying to find him? Is she being held prisoner; is that why she remains on board? Why does she keep watching us? What does she have to do with Jack, anyway? She's either really nosy or she..._

Cat pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes, and saw him focused across the room.

_Elizabeth._

Cat tensed and narrowed her deep green eyes. She reached out and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Ow!" Jack yelped, pulling his hand away.

Cat grinned, forgetting just for a moment how powerful she really was. It could come in handy if he got out of line.

Elizabeth rushed through the rest of her food, trying her best not to look at Jack and his latest conquest. But she wasn't just a conquest, Cat was, from everything she'd heard, his _fiancee_. _Perfect timing. Just as I break it off with Will…but what am I thinking? Who that filthy, obnoxious pirate eventually ties himself to is certainly none of MY business!_

She made a point of looking at the galley door, avoiding the scene on Jack's lap.

But it wasn't working. She couldn't help herself. Jack looked a little uncomfortable with such a tall woman smothering him, but he didn't seem to mind as he ran his fingers through her thick, dark hair, and whispered in her ear. When Elizabeth thought about the way Jack had kissed her up on deck earlier that morning right after Cat left, she felt sick. Her face suddenly turned warm and she felt a desperate need for soap and fresh water. She rose from the bench and made a point of ignoring the couple as she quickly left the room.

Her foot had just touched the bottom step leading up to the main deck when she heard a sound. Elizabeth recognized Ragetti's voice as he spoke, just barely above a whisper, by the top of the stairs. She couldn't see him so she guessed he probably didn't know she was there.

"Ye sure 'bout that? Should ye be talkin' 'bout the Cap'n when he ain't around?"

"Just keep it to yerself! Heard 'em talking near on an hour ago, I swear. Jack's gonna marry her soon as we sail in ta Port Royal. Never knew the Cap'n was betrothed-like all these years. That Cat's a rare one, ain't she? She's tellin' anyone she sees that she an' the Cap'n are getting' hitched. I think he's gonna be married before the day's out. I 'spect she's gonna be takin' charge of the _Pearl_ an' I ain't sure I wanna stick ;round fer that," Pintel said.

"Nah, I ain't gonna either," Ragetti agreed. "I'm just surprised about the Cap', is all."

Elizabeth turned and walked quietly away into the darkness of the passageway, Ragetti's voice instantly gone. She let herself into her cabin and closed the door.

"Aye, me too. Ye know the Cap'n ain't wantin' to marry the wench," Pintel continued. "He only loves one other person 'sides 'imself."

"Miss Swann," Pintel and Ragetti said in unison.

**xxxxxx**

Jack finally extricated himself from Cat's grip. He'd been fighting with her long hair as she swung it around and flipped it in his face. He caught himself spitting the dark strands out and trying to gently remove her from his lap, but she refused to move, let alone take a seat next to him. Many women had preferred his lap before, but this was one time when a female's presence was most unwelcome. And every time her hair flipped around he got a peek at the pulsing, raised starfish growing from the base of her throat. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile. As he pushed his plate aside, a lone figure scuffled across the floor.

"Pardon me, Jack. A word?"

Jack looked up at the forlorn face of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. Jack didn't think the man's features could wilt any further. The sorrow, worry and resignation had worn the creases deeper in his long face. Jack motioned for the man to join them but Bill refused. Jack stood and pulled the man aside, grateful for an excuse to escape the clutches of Catherine Jones.

"I'm sorry I had to do it, Bootstrap," Jack said, remembering the way Will had stepped off the plank and into the calm waters below. He slipped a finger under his bandana to scratch a sudden itch at his hairline. "Bein' the Cap'n an' all," he raised an eyebrow, hoping the older man wasn't plotting revenge. He didn't like hurting an old friend, but he had to do it to protect his reputation. Not many of the crew would respect him if he kept letting the whelp threaten his life. Besides, he wanted to be able to sleep peacefully at night without worrying that a scorned young boy would plunge a dagger in his back.

"I can't do anything about that now. Yer the Captain and you had a right to defend yer honor. Uh, your life. The boy's…well, he's not been thinkin' straight for some time now, likely since he realized he was losing her."

Her. _Elizabeth. _A flash of golden hair and perfect lips interrupted his train of thought. _I need to see her. I need to find out if what the whelp said was true. Why_ _DID she call of her little romance?_

"The reason I'm here is to ask when we'll make port, Jack. With yer permission I'd like to leave the ship. Permanently. I need to find my son. And I've had enough of the sea."

"Of course, Bootstrap. We'll be near land in a day or so. As soon as we drop anchor you can take the longboat with me to shore. I need to see an ol' friend.'"

"Thank you, Jack, and before I go, I think ye should know the East India Trading Company has more than one ship in these waters," Bill said quietly. He stepped away for a moment, then returned to Jack's side. "One more thing. Don't make my son's sacrifice an empty one."

He left Jack standing there in confused silence.

**xxxxxx**

In her cabin, Elizabeth was rummaging through a trunk, trying to locate one of her old dresses. She had piled an extra pair of breeches, two shirts, and a pair of worn slippers neatly on her bed. She wasn't sure how clean everything was, but it didn't really matter, and it was better to start packing now, because as soon as they reached port she would be the first one off the ship.

Elizabeth had been in the middle of changing her clothes when she decided to start packing. Her boots were tossed near the bed, her vest across the back of a chair and her shirt half unbuttoned. She felt relaxed for the first time in days. She could hear raised voices up on deck; the first shift must have finished lunch and the men were returning to their duties. She hadn't seen Mister Gibbs all morning and she worried that she wouldn't have time to say goodbye to him. He was like a gentle uncle – always there to listen and be supportive. And he was one of the few truly rational men on board the _Pearl_.

_Where is my compass? I know I put it here somewhere. I can't leave it behind._ She ripped the quilt off her bed, but it wasn't there. It wasn't with her clothes or anywhere in her small writing desk. She was dumping the rest of the trunk's contents on the floor when she heard a firm knock on her door.

Elizabeth ignored the knocking and contined looking for the compass. She tried to remember - she did get it back from Jack, didn't she?

The knocking continued. She exhaled and stood, hands firmly planted on her hips, and shouted at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me…Marty. Miss Swann, I 'ave somethin' I need ta talk ta ye about, quick like." With that, Marty turned and winked, then in a rush the sailor scurried up the stairs like a little rat fleeing a trap.

Tugging open the door, Elizabeth came face to face with Jack. Letting out a small gasp, she tried to shut the door. He held it fast and slipped into the room, immediately noticing her half opened shirt and the hair falling loose from her braid. His eyes widened while he tried to keep himself from outright staring.

"You scoundrel! You tricked me!" Elizabeth shouted. Her heart picked up its pace, betraying her resolve to _not_ let his presence affect her again. She'd had too many close calls with him, and he seemed to think he could just kiss her at will.

"Pirate," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth flushed when she glanced down and noticed the gaping 'V'-shaped opening of her linen shirt. She gathered the fabric in her fingers and deftly tied it closed. "Oh, enough, Jack. You don't need to constantly remind me that you're a pirate. I never should have expected you to treat me any differently than anyone else. I am, though, a guest on your ship…"

"Guest? You've been comin' and goin' from me ship fer 'bout two years now. I hardly think yer a guest. Ye seem to show up, uninvited I might add, whenever the mood suits ye."

"Well I'm _sorry _I haven't been more welcome on board your ship, Jack!"

He opened his mouth to reply, then quickly closed it as he saw her trunk turned sideways on the floor, clothing and objects spilling out of it, and a neatly folded pile of clothing set on the edge of her bed. He wrinkled his brow. "Goin' somewhere?"

"How observant of you, Jack."

"My powers of perception are unquestionably advanced, near remarkable, even…"

"At the next port I'll be leaving the _Black Pearl_ for good," she interrupted. "There's nothing holding me here now. And I need to see if I can find Will." She sent Jack a hateful look, walking past him to clean up the contents of the trunk.

"I thought ye didn't love the whel…uh, Turner." Jack ran a finger across a linen shirt folded on her quilt-covered bed; an act that did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She found the motion unexpectedly alluring. "Least that's what the boy claimed when he made the unfortunate mistake of pointing 'is sword at _the_ Cap'n Jack…"

"Don't you see, Jack? I still care about him. Just because I don't plan to marry him…that doesn't mean I don't care, or that I'm not worried about his safety," Elizabeth turned the trunk upright. " I'm not even certain he's still alive. I have you to thank for that, don't I?"

"Can we ever have a conversation without yer besotted former fiancee bein' mentioned? I get an unsettlin' feeling that there's three of us in the room." Jack crossed his arms in frustration and the light of anger flickered in his dark eyes.

"I can't believe you'd say that! After what you did to him!" Elizabeth threw the nearest object at him, which turned out to be a corset, and it did little damage as he caught it in midair.

Jack looked at the item with amusement and tossed it on the bed. "The scallywag deserved it. He's lucky I didn't send him to the salty sea the first time he aimed his sword at me. I am exceedingly forgiving, luv, when it comes to yer ineffectual hero."

She ignored him and turned her attention to the trunk. After removing a few more articles, she slammed it shut with a _thud_ and began putting the clothing in a sack.

Jack wandered over to her desk and shuffled some papers. "So, ye gonna tell me why ye no longer fancy young Turner?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It has nothing to do with you, Jack."

"William didn't seem to think so. He was quite certain I _did_ have something to do with it. Now why would he think that? What do you _really _ want?"

"I have things to do, Jack. We're done here," she said dismissively, turning away.

"We are?" Jack spun her around and pulled her close. "I don't think so."

Her hand reached out to push him away, but Jack was too fast for her. He held her wrists firmly and flashed a grin. "I'm not finished speakin' with you, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth's golden brown eyes shimmered with rage and the sudden burning sensation of tears. "Why, Jack? Is your devoted fiancee unavailable right now? I can't believe she'd let you out of her sight!" She let the last word slip through clenched teeth as she struggled against his grip.

"Me thinks Miss Swann is jealous," Jack smirked. His eyes remained fixed on hers, his face drawing dangerously close.

Elizabeth started to speak, to deny his claim, but she couldn't find the right words. Using the word "no" seemed inadequate against such a persuasive force. Just being so close to him again was jumbling her thoughts and she found herself forgetting why he was there in her cabin. _Something about Will? _

Jack released her wrist, then reached out and gently touched her shoulder, his hand lingering before his fingertrips began their descent down her arm. He let his fingertips skim the top of her hand and then entwined her fingers in his own. With a gentle pull, he drew her close, his face just inches from hers. He was no longer smiling.

His familiar touch started her heart racing and her breath became shallow and uneven. She wasn't supposed to react this way! Elizabeth was independent, strong willed, more than capable in a sword fight or a battle….but her resolve faded the moment she was in the arms of Jack Sparrow. Her eyes traveled from his dark beard, to those lips that had such power over her, and then continued up to his dark, haunted eyes. Those eyes that brought warmth to her skin whenever he looked at her.

Elizabeth sighed and backed away. "I am _not_ jeal…"

Suddenly she was enveloped in strong arms, and lips were pressed against the base of her throat, traveling upward, light kisses forming a determined path to her mouth. Jack stopped for a fraction of a second to look her in the eyes, as if to ask permission, but he didn't wait for an answer. She closed her eyes as his mouth found hers. She willed herself to be quiet, to fight him. But to her disappointment her body only drew closer to his, her mouth responding eagerly. She half-heartedly pushed against his chest, but she knew she didn't really want him to stop.

Jack muttered between kisses, "You are jealous, luv. Ye want Cap'n Jack all to yerself, don't ye?"

She gasped when his lips left hers, even if briefly, but the stubborn Governor's daughter would not let him win. "No…not jealous…"

"Come on, Lizzie. Tell me the truth," Jack's mouth was traveling to her earlobe, sending shivers down her arms. She realized her arms had left his waist and were now securely wrapped around his neck, fingers reaching for his long, thick hair. She was having trouble breathing, and when he deepened the kiss she let out an involuntary moan. She could feel him smile in reaction, and then he pulled away to look at her.

Elizabeth tilted her head up to look at Jack. His face was so close that his breath caressed her cheek. She studied him. _He has to be the most beautiful man in existence. _ _There is no one else like him and he still takes my breath away. He's infuriating, stubborn, selfish, witty and charming…and dangerous to get close to. _ She reached up and stroked his cheek.

He was leaning down for another kiss when she spoke up. "That's the truth, Jack. I am not..."

Jack ignored her and let a knowing smile cross his lips, continuing to kiss her soft lips, his hands traveling down to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"…jealous," she got out between kisses. The cabin was beginning to become very warm, and then she felt his hand sliding up to the top of her shirt, trying to untie the laces. She slapped his hand away.

"Oh, Lizzie, don't stop me now," he moaned quietly. "Just tell me the truth and I'll leave ye alone."

Realizing she had a way to escape him, she gave in. "Okay, I was little jealous. Happy now?"

"Uh-huh." He was kissing her again, entwining his fingers in her long, thick hair, pulling her mouth closer.

"You lied!" she cried out, trying to push him away again.

"Pirate."

"I'll never believe anything you say again, Jack!"

"Ah, luv, ye know ye can't resist me."

She tried to catch her breath before he deepened the kiss and his hands started roaming down her back. His touch was like fire but she welcomed the heat. It didn't hurt nearly as much as having him not touch her at all. She groaned. "Temporary insanity."

He whispered in her ear. "So ye love me insanely?"

She felt a tightening in her chest as the word floated between them. _Love? I do not love him!! It would be so foolish to cross that line with an irresponsible, cheating pirate!_

His kisses were becoming more urgent and she felt light headed.

"Do you?" he asked almost incoherently. His kisses continued, growing deeper, more intense.

"I…Yes."

"More than young William. "

"Yes."

"Without question."

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me ye love me."

"No."

Jack spun her around and pressed her against the wall, his arms on each side of her, bracing himself against the rough wood, trapping her, furious with desire and frustration.

"Tell. Tell me. _Say it_, Lizzie."

"No!!" she clenched her teeth and glared at him. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Heavens you are stubborn!! Ye really haven't figured it out, have ye?"

The length of her body was sandwiched between him and the wall. She kept looking at his mouth, wanting to feel the pressure of Jack's lips on hers again, feeling lost without his kisses.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth return, skimming down her neck, peppering her warm skin with wet kisses until he found the hollow of her throat. "Oh, Jack," she gasped.

He quickly covered her breath with his own, overpowering her with the taste of his mouth on hers. He paused. "Tell me, Lizzie. I need to hear…"

"I love you, Jack" she spoke softly, feeling relief wash over her.

Jack flashed a golden smile.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY!! She said it! But will _he_? And what about Cat? Let me know what you think - I love reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the summer-long delay, but I had a big event in my life that happened (good nuptial fun) but I'm back! Read chapter 22 if you need to figure out where we left off (hint: Elizabeth finally confessed. Yes, she loves Jack).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates trilogy.**

**xxx – Twenty-Three – xxx**

The wind tossed her dark hair behind her like a loose sail, but she ignored the few strands that blew across her face. She remained focused on the grimy deckhand trapped in her clutches. The man smelled like sweat, urine, and months-old rum. Cat gripped him tighter around the neck and lifted him from the deck with ease.

"How long have you been a member of Captain Sparrow's crew?" she snarled at the man.

"F…f…four months, ma'am."

Cat chuckled at the look of terror on the sailor's face. _That should be enough._

"Did Captain Sparrow ever discuss with you or anyone you know, his interest in Mister Turner or his fiancee?".

"No, ma'am. He dunna wanna talk to ol' Ducky 'bout 'nothin'."

She held him over the railing. "Then you aren't much use to me."

The look of terror changed to outright panic and the flailing of arms nearly sent the man into the water. He looked around the stern, frantically, for someone to come to his rescue, but the deck was deserted, save for one of Captain's Sparrow's mates manning the helm with his back to the scene, and he was afraid to call out. "Please Miss! I'll tell ye anythin' ye want ta know!".

Cat narrowed her eyes and lowered the man back on deck. "You may begin."

The sailor rubbed his neck and gasped for air. "Da only thing I know I overheard from da other sailors. Seems da Turner lad was taken to da brig a coupla times for attackin' the Cap'n."

"Why would he attack Jack?"

"I think it was somethin' ta do wif Miss Swann."

"Really…why would they fight about her?" Cat asked, though realization hit her and she knew the answer.

"We've all seen it, Miss."

"Seen what?" Her voice rose angrily, daring the man to say it out loud.

"Cap'n Jack an Miss Swann. Kissin'. Meetin' in secret 'n all. Well, I just saw 'em kissin' one time, when they thought no one was lookin'. Up at the helm. There ain't many places ta hide on dis ship."

"You saw them?"

"Yep." He gulped as her hand reappeared and tightened around his throat.

"And you say the men have been talking about the two of them? It was serious enough that her own fiancée attacked Jack?"

"Yep."

Cat let out a shriek and tossed the man into the sea.

**xxxxxx**

"Say it again," Jack whispered in her ear.

"No, I can't," Elizabeth murmured. She was pressed against the inside wall of her cabin and Jack refused to release his hold on her. He'd stopped kissing her and she was finally able to catch her breath.

"Ye just told me ye love me."

Her cheeks felt flushed. Elizabeth gazed into his eyes, wondering where they would go from there. How did he feel about her? Did she just declare her feelings for him, only to be rejected? And what about Cat?

Jack squinted. "Do I have to kiss it out of you again?"

His mouth slowly closed in on hers, but she pushed him away. "No, Jack." She slid away from him and walked over to her desk. Her fingers floated over the letter she still hadn't sent to her father. She thought about his reaction to the news that she was in love with a pirate. Well, Father wouldn't have to know, would he? Not yet! With her back still to Jack, she swallowed her pride and the lump in her throat. "What are your feelings for Cat?"

"Uh, that's a bit complicated, luv…" Jack leaned against the wall and fiddled with the hilt of his sword.

"Do you love me, Jack?" Elizabeth interrupted, turning to face him from across the room.

Her breath had stopped, and she could feel her pulse racing.

"What?" Jack pulled nervously on his braided beard. He felt a thin line of perspiration develop where his bandana met his forehead. He adjusted the sash at his waist, refusing to meet her gaze. He couldn't seem to settle on a place to set his hands, so he flung them around nervously.

"I asked if you love me, Jack."

"Uh, that's an interesting' question, luv. Ye know I've told plenty of women I loved 'em, but never meant it." An uneasy grin settled across his face. He glanced around her cabin. _No rum. Course not. There's never any rum where she's been._

Elizabeth slowly sauntered over toward Jack, her eyes full of regret. "Yes, I know all about those women, Jack. I know you've used charm and a coin or two to get what you want from women. The question is, has it just been a game for you this time? A little kissing and the excitement of stealing another man's woman?"

"I wouldn't call him a _man_ yet…"

"Jack…Have you ever told a woman you loved her and really meant it?"

"No…can't say I 'ave, luv."

"So this has been just a game, hasn't it Jack?"

She stood just a few feet from him and waited. The longer they exchanged glances the more uncomfortable Jack seemed. Elizabeth's eyes started to burn. _I will not cry! Not in front of him! _She plucked her hat off a chair. "I believe I have my answer."

She was two feet from the door when strong arms pulled her back. She gasped from the force and spun around, straight into Jack's arms. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head and his lips met her cheek.

"I can't keep doing this, Jack."

"But you said you love…"

"I know," she spoke softly near his earlobe. "I'm already beginning to regret that. Perhaps it was just something said in the moment of…uh…passion. But I need to know what _you_ feel Jack. If you feel anything at all. Or are your feelings reserved for your fiancee?"

He froze at the word _fiancee_ and backed away in surprise. "I can't divulge the exact circumstances of our…little arrangement."

"Arrangement? Is that what pirates call it?" She studied him, trying to read his face.

"I can't tell ye, Lizzie. It's too dangerous," Jack admitted. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Dangerous? Why? Why can't you talk to me, Jack? I thought we were friends."

Jack shifted his weight, looking more frustrated and equally unsure of himself. He scratched his ear and pretended to show interest in the rings on his right hand.

Elizabeth tossed her hat back on the chair and closed the distance, looking up at him. "Should I _kiss_ it out of you?" Her voice was low and suggestive, her breath caressing his neck.

"Won't work, but ye can try," Jack grinned. His eyes widened when he saw her long fingers traveling up his chest, stopping to gently stroke the base of his throat. His smile was gone and a shadow of longing crossed his face.

"Tell me, Jack. Tell me why Cat is here and how you came to be engaged? Why haven't I heard anything about her before? Why do you insist on keeping me on board, and why aren't you with Cat right now?"

"I…"

Elizabeth slid her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss. His eyes were half closed and his hands traveled down from her waist traveling possessively over her hips, pulling her closer.

"Jack," she moaned, trying to pull away but he wasn't about to let her go.

"Lizzie, stop talkin'," Jack whispered.

His hands traveled from her hips and across the thin fabric of the breeches covering her back side. She gasped but he only pulled her closer. She was very much aware of the placement of his hands because no man had ever touched her there. She knew she could stop him when she was ready. But not now. She needed to know.

"Tell me, Jack."

"Huh? What?"

"Cat."

He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. "I don't love her. Quite the opposite, luv. But fer yer own good, please don't repeat that." His mouth returned to hers, kissing away her satisfied grin. "Oh Lizzie, ye drive a pirate mad!"

"So are you going to tell me or do I need to keep kissing it out of you, Jack?"

"Mmmm….what?" Jack groaned. "Keep kissin', Lizzie." Her hands slipped inside his shirt. He felt her perfect, soft lips pass across his cheek and below his ear, snuggling into his neck. _How does she expect me to control myself? I should just throw her on the bed right now and make love to her_.

"I wanted ye the first time I saw ye," he admitted under his breath. His mouth was inches from hers and he focused on her swollen, parted lips.

Elizabeth pulled back to stare at him. "Wanted me? Like one of those…those…_women _in Tortuga that you visit?"

Jack didn't like the look of revulsion on her face. "No, not like one of them, ye were different. Quite the spirited wench…er…young lady…. ye were. Ye know how the ladies can't resist ol' Cap'n Jack? 'Tis a rare quality I have, but fer the first time I was findin' myself not bein' able to resist _you_."

"I admit there's a certain attraction, Jack."

Jack smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "To be sure, luv."

"But perhaps that's all it is. Attraction." _Keep lying to yourself, Elizabeth. You've known him too long not to know what's truly in your heart._

"You are so stubborn, Lizzie. Y'know there's more to this than…well, ye said the words, luv."

Elizabeth said nothing. Her mind was racing and she was startled when Jack pulled her close and just held her.

"I think ye know the answer, Lizzie. 'Tis a hard thing for a pirate – well, for Cap'n Jack - to say."

She smiled into his shirt, realizing that she was seeing a vulnerable side to him. Rare, indeed. She reached up and pulled his bearded chin closer, skirting his lips with her own. "I must finish packing, Jack. "

A shout from on deck. "Land ho!!"

"Bugger," Jack grumbled.

Elizabeth slipped out of Jack's arms. "I can't leave Will to die."

Jack reached for her again but she backed away and turned her attention to her trunk. "How d'ye think yer gonna save him, Elizabeth? Ye have no ship."

"I'm leaving this ship, Jack. For good. I'll find a ship…or I'll get word to my father. I can't just forget what happened to him." She glanced at him and he had a slightly lost, unsettled look.

"Yer, not comin' back to the _Pearl_?"

Elizabeth knew what he was really asking. No, she wasn't coming back to _him_. "I think it's about time, don't you, Jack? No matter how much I try to resume my old life, I keep ending up back on this…" she flashed a sad smile, "this ship. I need to find my father. I need to help Will. I've endangered too many people that I care about." She turned her back on him dismissively.

"Yer the most stubborn woman I've ever known, Miss Swann. Sometimes I think I shoulda left ya to sink in Port Royal! What was I thinkin'? Ye been nothin' trouble, getting' in me way, bossin' the crew…" He watched her gathering her things from her desk. "Yer leavin' 'cuz I won't tell ye I love ye?"

Elizabeth reached for the sack of clothing with a mocking laugh. "Oh, of course not. I just don't belong here."

"Yer a pirate, lass. Just like me."

She laughed again, a sparkle returning to her eye. "_No one_ is just like you, Jack." Elizabeth glanced out the porthole. "I will borrow Mister Gibbs and a longboat, if you please." She set her hat haphazardly on her head and gathered her sack. "I'll send someone to get the trunk, unless you'd like to…?"

He crossed his arms and she noticed his lips forming a small pout. "Not carryin' yer trunk, and neither's me crew."

Raised voices passed in the hallway. "Where's the Cap'n? We gotta man missin'! No one's leavin' the ship 'til 'e's found! "

Jack's eyes darted to the cabin door.

"It seems you are needed elsewhere, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth swung the sack over her shoulder and reached her hand out to Jack. He looked down to find his compass thrust toward him. "I won't be needing this, Jack."

The top of the small box sprung open and Jack became distracted by the spinning dial. With a decisive click, it stopped and pointed directly at him. He looked up from the compass, his features hard and angry. Grasping the box, he closed it and threw it against the wall.

"Yer not leavin', Lizzie."

**xxxxxx**

"Gentlemen, I believe we can come to some sort of agreement," Cutler Beckett stood and walked around his large desk. He poured a cup of tea and handed it to James Norrington, who waved it away. Will took the steaming cup gratefully. "You'll have the best of our fleet at your disposal. I would, however, like something in return."

Norrington's eyes wandered the room, taking in the overstuffed chairs, rich upholstery, and furnishings shipped in from England and France. One table alone cost more than the typical Port Royal resident earned in a year, maybe more.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the two of you on the same side. Seems Miss Swann has broken two hearts now, eh?"

"We said nothing of the sort," Will sat up straight in his chair. "Miss Swann is being held hostage on the _Black Pearl_ and we need your help bringing her home to her father."

"Your fiancee's father has gone missing, Mister Turner."

Will looked up, shocked. _Had Beckett arranged Governor Swann's disappearance?_ "Miss Swann is no longer my fiancée."

Beckett raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "How unfortunate, Mister Turner."

James cleared his throat. "Regardless of the state of their romance, Mister Turner and I must rescue Miss Swann."

"What has led you to believe that she _wants_ to be rescued?" Becket asked, the corner of his mouth curving into a mocking grin.

"She is being held against her will, at the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow and his merciless crew." Will looked angrily at Beckett.

Beckett set his cup down thoughtfully. "Mister Turner. Over the years it has come to my attention that Miss Swann is quite a willful girl and she does whatever she wants. And that includes seeking out the company of one infamous Captain Sparrow. Shall I tell you of the last time I saw her? She forced her way into this very room, at gunpoint I might add, and made away with Letters of Marque. For Captain Sparrow. In fact she has made it a point to rescue the pirate from the hangman's noose at every opportunity."

James glanced down at his feet but his thoughts were on Elizabeth and Jack, on board the _Black Pearl. _He remembered when Elizabeth had delivered the documents to Jack. He'd watched their intimate, playful exchange with sadness and resignation. It wasn't the first time he'd observed the two of them, nor was it the last. She could deny it all she wanted to, but he knew. He'd known her for so long, and the sparkle in her eyes, the breathlessness…none of it was there when she spoke of Turner. Only in the presence of Jack Sparrow.

"What do you have to gain from this, Mister Norrington? I believe our agreement was concluded with the return of a certain article." Beckett waited for a reply.

"Our plan is twofold. Rescue Elizabeth, and also capture and hang Jack Sparrow. We have little time to go into my past dealings with Captain Sparrow. Take it as my word, Lord Beckett. My mission in life is to rid the world of that pirate."

"Then we have something in common, former Commodore Norrington."

Will glanced at James. The words "former Commodore" hung in the air.

Beckett set his tea aside and clasped his fingers together. "The East India Trading Company has one matter left resolve at the moment, and that is to bring Captain Sparrow

to justice, swiftly, and at the end of a rope. The sooner we rid the seas of that criminal, the sooner our ports will be made safer and our interests secured." He glanced at Will. "Do you have something more to add to the conversation, Mister Turner?"

"No."

"Well then, gentlemen, please join me at the docks. We mustn't keep Miss Swann _or_ Captain Sparrow waiting."

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth watched the compass sail across the room, striking the wall with a thud, but the baffling device remained intact. "There's nothing you can do or say that will keep me here, Jack. Eventually I have to leave."

"Really?" He raised his brow to the challenge.

"It wouldn't matter if you declared your eternal love for me. And I wouldn't want to force any lies from your lips, either."

"Oh ye infernal, stubborn…" The words trailed off while his arms wrapped around her waist. She clutched the half-filled sack, forcing it between them to keep Jack from overpowering her again.

"In that way we are very much alike, Jack. We are both very stubborn."

He nestled his face in her hair. "Then go."

Elizabeth stiffened. She felt like she'd been struck. She realized she hadn't meant anything she'd said about wanting to leave him. She felt ashamed of the game she'd been playing. Jack placed a finger under her chin and turned her face toward him. "Look me in the eye and tell me ye don't love me, Lizzie."

Her golden brown eyes stared back at him, but she refused to say a word. She tried to pull away.

"Damn ye, Lizzie. Yer more stubborn than any pirate I've ever met!" His lips found hers, searching for a response. "Ye can't leave. Don't ye know me well enough by now?" The kisses continued and he felt her begging to kiss him back, but she was still holding onto that damned sack.

His words drifted across her lips, "Yer meant to be here, Lizzie. Didn't I say our lives were entwined? Destined-like?"

Elizabeth started to protest but his lips stifled her words.

"I can't let ye go, Lizzie…"

She pulled away, struggling. "No, Jack! I can't!"

"Lizzie, Lizzie darlin'…I love ye too much ta let ye go..."

Elizabeth dropped the sack to the floor.

**xxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for your patience! My New Year's resolution is to update more often, so please hold me to that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates ****trilogy****.**

**xxx – Twenty-Four – xxx**

Jack strolled across the deck, whistling under his breath, his swagger noticeably pronounced. He squinted in the sunlight, noticing that none of his crew were in sight. He adjusted the brim of his hat, looking a bit confused, listening to the creaking as the _Pearl_ slipped swiftly across the water toward Port Royal.

_Me ship sure is noisy with no one on it. _

He remembered overhearing voices earlier, and footsteps disappearing down the corridor while he'd been below deck. He shook his head.

"Jack! Cap'n! Where ye been, Jack? The men 'er lookin' fer ye!" Gibbs rushed to his side, panting, his face an unusual shade, much lighter than normal. For a man who had spent decades at sea, it was rare for his face to pale.

"Ye found me, mate," Jack sidled away, grinning. His thoughts returned to the cabin below, where he'd reluctantly left Elizabeth.

"Jack, t'ain't funny – we got a man missin'. He ain't on the ship."

"Have ye thought maybe he didn't return his person to said ship when last we made port?"

"Huh? Uh, no. He was havin' breakfast with some of the crew this mornin'"

Jack turned and headed for the helm. "Who is missing, exactly, Mister Gibbs?"

"Name's Ducky. Don't know much about 'im, Cap'n."

"Don't recall the name. Seems he won't be missed much then, eh?"

Gibbs followed Jack up the steps to the helm. "Don't ye think we need ta reverse course a bit an' look fer 'im?"

Jack scanned the horizon, then spun around and let his eyes circle the waters around the ship. He noticed a few of his crew gathered at the stern, probably looking for the missing sailor. That explained the empty decks. "Don't see 'im, Mister Gibbs. Best continue on. Not much chance of findin' the sod. We're very close to port now. Maybe the fella made it to shore; it can't be that much of a swim. Ye can return to yer duties."

"Speakin' of port, Jack, ye said ye wanted ta take care of a little problem. Are we going ashore here or not?"

Jack stared off into the distance. What were his options? How much time did he have and would his plan really work?

"Keep to our heading, Mister Gibbs. I have some business to attend to in Port Royal, and Mister Cotton and Miss Jones will accompany me in the longboat." A frown appeared as Jack reminded his first mate of their task. "I'll be ashore for a scant hour or two, and Miss Jones will stay in town tonight. Said somethin' 'bout ceremony sites and a preacher. She'll be busy for a bit. When I return we'll proceed to our agreed upon destination."

Gibbs looked worried, but said nothing.

Jack's thoughts trailed off. He found himself thinking of those last few moments in Elizabeth's cabin.

_As the sack of clothing struck the floor, Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, her eyes wide with shock. She hugged him tightly, then closed her eyes with fear that she hadn't heard him correctly. _

_Had he really said it?_

"_Lizzie, Lizzie darlin'…I love ye too much ta let ye go..."_

_The words hung in the air and neither one could speak. Elizabeth was afraid she would start crying, but Jack's kisses along her cheek distracted her. She was not one to cry easily, and she bit the inside of her lip to calm her nerves and fight the stinging behind her lashes. _

_Elizabeth pulled away from Jack and looked at him. She did trust him, didn't she? He wouldn't lie to her…not about this. But something held her back and she turned away._

"_I think I'd better put these things away," she motioned toward the clothing and her half-filled trunk._

_Jack looked a bit lost now that the moment between them was gone. "Yer stayin'?"_

"_For now. But I still need to find a way to help Will."_

_Jack rolled his eyes and tugged on his beard. "Will again? He _must_ be dead fer his ghost is hauntin' me every move." He waved his ring-laden hand in her direction. "Don't likely care what ye do, Miss Swann." Jack turned and reached for the cabin door as Elizabeth's hand grazed his. He stopped at her touch. Her hand slowly traveled up his ivory sleeve and stopped at his shoulder. She leaned in and whispered._

"_I love you too, Jack." And with that her mouth curled in a mischievous smile, she spun around, picked up her neatly folded clothing and started to organize her cabin, dismissing him from the room. _

_Jack stared at her back in confusion. He'd just admitted he loved her just moments before and now she turned her back on him?_

_His arms slipped around her waist and his breath caressed the back of her neck. Elizabeth stiffened and let a small smile escape her lips. His now familiar touch and the scent of the sea and rum drifted over her skin and she could feel her resistance fading. He was pulling her closer and his hands were roaming in places she hadn't allowed any man to touch before. She pulled away. "Jack, please don't"._

_He reluctantly released her. He wasn't known for his restraint with women, but this was Elizabeth…and they'd both said that word to each other. He swallowed nervously. Maybe he was needed on deck. _

The group of sailors had broken up their little gathering at the stern and were slowly making their way back to the posts when one of them noticed the Captain back at the helm. Word spread quickly and they scrambled to their duties.

"Cap'n, Port Royal ahead."

Jack spotted land before Marty could finish his sentence. "Right. Good. Alert Mister Cotton to ready the longboat. Drop anchor on my signal, then we're goin' ashore. Have someone find Miss Jones."

**xxxxxxx**

She hadn't meant to sleep at all, but after cleaning the cabin and putting away her meager belongings, Elizabeth stretched out on her small bed only to wake an hour later. She ran her fingers through her long hair before deciding just to stuff it under a tricorn hat and she quickly left the cabin.

Gibbs had his eye to the spyglass. Elizabeth recognized her home port immediately.

"Mister Gibbs, I need to go ashore."

"Can't let ye do that Miss. Cap'n Jack's orders."

Elizabeth scanned the deck, and not finding Jack, started toward the Captain's quarters.

"He ain't on the _Pearl_, Miss." Gibbs announced, lowering the spyglass.

Elizabeth ran to the port side and noticed one of the longboats missing. "He went ashore without me? When? He knew I needed to get to Port Royal! Lower one of the longboats, Mister Gibbs!"

"Can't do it, Miss. I am sorry…"

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. The Pearl was anchored too far for her to reach shore without a longboat. She squinted as the orange rays of sunset reached the shimmering water. It would be dark in a few hours. She certainly couldn't swim to shore. She thought briefly about taking a longboat herself but she couldn't do it in secrecy.

"When is he due back?" Elizabeth questioned Mister Gibbs.

"No more 'n an hour, two at most. Said he had important business in town."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw. "_I_ had business in Port Royal as well! He's so bloody stubborn, and devious, and a liar, and…"

"He _is_ a pi…"

"Don't say it, Mister Gibbs. Please don't. If I ever hear that excuse again…" Her voice trailed off as she turned in the direction of her cabin.

Mister Gibbs laughed under his breath. _Quite a pair those two pirates are._

**xxxxxxx**

Elizabeth finished a small meal in her cabin, and under candlelight, started a second letter to her father when she heard a soft, hesitant knock on her door. Raising her eyebrows curiously, she left the partial letter on her small desk and leaned her ear to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Lizzie, it's me."

She threw open the door with relief, then remembered how he'd left her stranded on the ship all afternoon and into the evening. Instead of seeing Jack's mischievous grin, she was confronted by a sad expression tinged with worry. Jack looked at her uncertainly, then crossed the threshold.

"Lizzie, I have some news."

Thinking someone must have found Will's body, Elizabeth steeled herself for the worst.

"Yer father. He's missin', luv."

**xxxxxxx**

Immediately following an early evening meal, Jack instructed Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, and Elizabeth to join him. When asked where Cat was, he explained that she was still in Port Royal, finishing up wedding plans. Jack didn't seem the least bit concerned about waiting for her, though. The _Black Pearl_ remained anchored off Port Royal.

They had been in the longboat for twenty minutes before they reached the swamp. Jack refused to tell Elizabeth where they were going, and the crew was equally silent on the subject, though every one of them had a worried look as they rowed quietly through the mucky water. The trees seemed to be closing in on them the deeper they went. Torches lit their way but they still struggled to see ahead. Elizabeth wondered what they'd find when they reached their destination, and how it would help her find her father.

Jack instructed Marty to guide the small boat to shore and stay behind. He helped Elizabeth ashore, and the rest of the occupants followed. They reached a small shack overgrown with moss and hidden in foliage, and before Jack could reach the front steps they heard a voice.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow. Ye come a' callin' again?"

Without a word, the rest of them followed Jack across the threshold.

"Tia Dalma! Luv!" Jack greeted the strangely dressed woman. Elizabeth tried not to stare at the woman with strange tattoos and piercings, wild black hair and large but kind dark eyes.

Tia recognized the rest of the crew but her gaze settled on Elizabeth. She smiled, showing yellowing teeth, and held her hand out to the young woman.

"Ye must be da one."

"The one?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Da one. No matter, ye know."

Elizabeth said nothing as Jack took a seat at Tia Dalma's round table and waited. He didn't invite anyone else to join him. Tia sat across from him. "Ye only come callin' when ye has da problems, Jack Sparrow".

"True enough, luv. Let me get to the point, then," Jack glanced at Gibbs, nodding. "Seems a certain…uh…lass has set her mind ta marryin' ol' Cap'n Jack an' I need help riddin' meself of the lady. The woman," Jack continued," is doomed to a marriage lackin' a certain amount of affection, and shall we say…love?"

"Ye never hadda come ta me before 'bout such matters." Tia said.

"The woman has certain abilities that all my infamous an' quite remarkable skills can't overcome. An' I prefer to live a few more years; but if I don't marry her, I won't see the end of the year."

"Go on," Tia prompted.

"I'm sure her family would not want to see her in a loveless state of matrimony."

Tia stood and retrieved a slithering yellow snake from a bookshelf. She returned to her seat across from Jack and stroked the animal.

"And ye know I ain't the marryin' nor fallin' in love type of pirate," Jack admitted.

Elizabeth stood at the back of the room. She felt her skin warm.

Tia smiled. "Jack Sparrow. Clever Jack. Dunna wanna lie ta me, Jack. I knowin' ye in love, Jack. Ye canna lie ta me. Why come ta Tia wif de problems of love? How can Tia help d' famous Captain?"

"The lady in question is one Catherine Jones. Daughter of Davy…"

"Enough!" Tia put her hand over Jack's to quiet him. No one spoke.

Tia released her grip on Jack and set the snake back on the shelf. "Am sure her family wouldna wan' her married ta a man in love wit anover."

Jack nodded his head. When Tia said no more, Jack stood and motioned the others to the door. Elizabeth trailed behind the others, not sure what had taken place in the candle-lit room. As Jack and the crew left the room, Tia touched Elizabeth on the arm. Elizabeth turned toward the woman. Tia put a small bottle filled with a clear liquid into Elizabeth's hand and said, "Don' break his heart. Jack Sparrow does na love easily."

Elizabeth hurried away to the boat and sat next to Gibbs. She stuffed the small bottle into her vest pocket. "Mister Gibbs," she whispered as the boat moved away from the small dock. "What was all of that about? Who was that woman?"

"Miss Cat's mother."

**xxxxxxx**

Elizabeth retreated to her room as soon as they climbed back on the _Black Pearl_. She was relieved to know that Cat was still in Port Royal. Having the woman on board was unnerving and she wondered if there was more history between the Jack and Cat Jones than she knew. She lit a candle and found her unfinished letter open on the desk. Tugging her boots back on, she decided to find Jack and remind him of his promise to help her find her missing father. Elizabeth donned her coat and opened her cabin door.

She gasped when she saw the figure blocking her path. "James!"

"Hush," James put a finger to his lips. "We can't afford to alert the crew."

"How did you get on board?"

James slipped past her and into her cabin. "We'll discuss that later. We have no time, you must come with me now."

"With you? Why?"

"I have found your father and I will take you to him."

"James! Where is he? I must tell Ja.."

"No! He's being held prisoner and there are terms that must be met, including not telling your…Captain Sparrow…about any of this."

"I don't understand."

"Hurry, we must leave now," James took her by the arm and guided her to the door. He stuck his head into the corridor, saw that it was empty, and pulled Elizabeth along with him.

When they reached the main deck, Elizabeth began to protest. "No, James, I must find Jack! I can't just leave!" She tried to pull her arm away.

James covered her mouth with his hand. "No!" he whispered. "If we don't leave now, and quietly, your father will not survive until morning."

Elizabeth didn't understand how Jack's involvement could possibly threaten her father's life, but she decided not to take the chance.

As quietly as he had climbed on board, James climbed down the ladder at the stern of the Black Pearl, with Elizabeth close behind. He helped her into the waiting boat. She didn't see the satisfied grin on his face as he turned and rowed away from the ship.

**xxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates. (Sorry this is short but I wanted to get this posted!)  
**

**xxx – Twenty-Five – xxx**

James helped Elizabeth from the longboat. They had skirted the bay which was heavily guarded, and quietly stole across the sand and into town. Elizabeth felt like an intruder in her own town, but Port Royal just felt…_different_. Perhaps it was no longer home for her.

She followed James, asking him questions as they darted down the dimly lit road but James wasn't talking. His smile seemed forced and the usually polite James Norrington was treating her more like a prisoner, not the caring friend she'd known for so many years. Within minutes they'd entered the familiar building.

James knocked twice and the door flew open, obviously expecting their late-night arrival.

"Ah, Miss Swann. So kind of you to visit an old _friend_."

Elizabeth frowned at the sight of Cutler Beckett before her, dressed as if to attend a formal function when it was probably close to midnight. His powdered wig was in place and his smile curved upward in a sly grin. James nudged her into the room and followed close behind.

"Lord _Beckett,_" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why have I been summoned in such a secretive manner?"

Beckett invited her to sit and offered tea, which she declined. "I believe you are aware of your father's disappearance - that he has not been heard from for a number of days?"

"Then I assume he here," Elizabeth stood. James touched her shoulder and indicated that she should return to her seat. What was James' role in all of this?

"Ah, we may soon be able to divulge more about your father's location, but not quite…yet." Beckett poured himself some tea and deliberately added one sugar cube. "I have guests, however, that requested your presence, and I do believe your arrival in Port Royal will help me to secure what _I_ want."

Elizabeth scanned the room. Candlelight flooded the sitting area, but she could see no one else. "Guests?"

"A number of inquiries have been made, Miss Swann, regarding your recent…shall we say…unfortunate whereabouts." Beckett ignored her question and continued. "I know that you have been spending an unusually lengthy amount of time aboard the _Black Pearl_. A fact that has recently become quite valuable to me. You see, certain parties, Mister Norrington included, wanted you off that ship, and in turn, your presence here will be just the bait I need. I believe that once he finds you missing from the _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow will find his way here. To you. And he will walk right into our trap."

Elizabeth tried to contain her surprise. "Certainly not, Lord Beckett. Jack Sparrow will be glad to be rid of me."

"I think you can dispense with the lies now, Elizabeth." A voice rose from a darkened corner of the room and her heart raced.

_Will!!_ _He_ is _alive!_

Elizabeth rose as Will joined the others, standing between James and Beckett. She ran to him, but his outstretched arms pushed her a safe distance away. He was not smiling; instead his jaw was clenched in anger.

"Will! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Now _that_ I believe. Once your lover disposed of me, of course. Thankfully a passing ship found me and I have your first fiancee to thank for rescuing me. It seems we have more in common than we once thought. Don't we, James?" Will forced a smile.

James Norrington reclined in his seat with a satisfied grin. "Indeed we do, Mister Turner. Or should I call you fiancee number two?" He laughed and sipped his tea before continuing. "You see, Elizabeth, we've both come to realize the depth of your feelings for Captain Sparrow." When Elizabeth tried to protest, James held up a hand to silence her. "Deny all you wish, dear Elizabeth. I observed the two of you enough times to know that you are desperately in love with that _pirate_. Even Lord Beckett admitted that he sensed your feelings for Captain Sparrow when you visited him last. And I'm willing to wager that Jack feels the same way about you. I think we'll be hearing from Captain Sparrow before too long."

Elizabeth backed away from the trio, but there was nowhere to run. Resigned, she sat in the chair and dropped her gaze to the table. "What is in this for you, James? Some sort of revenge?" She turned and looked at Will. The man she'd almost married. "Will?"

Will took a seat across from her. His anger has faded a little and he looked at her with a touch of regret. "I believe my last words to you were about getting you back and making Jack pay? Paying with his life will suit me just fine."

"Well then, we all win," Beckett set his cup down. He looked at Elizabeth. "Oh, I suppose you might grieve for a time, but isn't a governor's daughter better off without a filthy pirate in her life?" Becket chuckled. "Mister Turner, Mister Norrington…should we make a little wager as to how long it takes Captain Sparrow to realize that Miss Swann has disappeared, and how long it will take for him to make his way here?"

"I'm sure he'll have no clue where I am. As far as he knows, Will is dead. He will have no reason to suspect you, Lord Beckett," Elizabeth shot an angry glance at James. "Or you."

"Don't be so quick to rule out Captain Sparrow's resourcefulness. He has his ways of finding the truth. And we made sure to leave a little calling card to help him along."

Cutler Beckett proceeded to tell Elizabeth about James and his placement of a certain item in Elizabeth's cabin before they left the ship.

"Do you really think Jack could be tricked by something so obvious? A button from your coat?" she questioned Beckett.

"I'm counting on his worried state to cloud his judgement, Miss Swann. Granted, how Captain Sparrow behaves when it concerns _love_ is something quite untested in the past, I assure you. Perhaps this will be a test of his real love for you."

"He doesn't love me," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Miss Swann, I've had the misfortune of knowing Jack Sparrow much longer than you have, and from my observation and those of our friends Mister Norrington and Mister Turner, I think I can say with confidence that Captain Sparrow won't let you go quite as easily as you think."

Will's face was becoming more grim as the conversation continued. "I think we've discussed Jack Sparrow quite enough for tonight."

"Correct you are, Mister Turner." Beckett reached for a bell on his desk and rang it loudly. "Take Miss Swann to her father," he instructed the man who was summoned.

**xxxxxxx**

When they reached the cell, Elizabeth clung to the bars which held her father prisoner.

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby Swann stood and met her, his fingers grasping through the bars to reach hers.

"Father, why are you here? What reason do they have for holding you?"

"It seems that aiding and abetting traitors and pirates is not looked upon with favor," he answered, but quickly changed the subject. "Dearest Elizabeth, you can't stay here! It's too dangerous. I believe they've set some kind of trap for you."

"Not for me. For Jack."

"Jack Sparrow? What does he have to do with all of this?" Her father asked.

"Yes, why don't you tell your father everything, Elizabeth?" James approached, startling Elizabeth.

"James! Please! Can I not have one moment alone with my father?"

"Of course. But I think you need a bit of help," James let his gaze travel across her face, watching the flickering light from a nearby flame add much needed sparkle to her eyes. "You haven't been honest with yourself, or your father for quite some time. Nor with Jack," he continued, noting that her gaze dropped quickly. "Let's tell your father what Jack has to do with all of this."

"Would someone please explain?"

Elizabeth turned toward her father. "I've been on the _Black Pearl_, father. In fact I'd written letters to you from the ship, explaining everything…"

"Oh, get on with it, Elizabeth!" James looked into the cell. "It's time you knew that Mister Turner is no longer your daughter's intended. The engagement ended because Elizabeth is in love with a pirate."

"A pirate? Elizabeth, tell me this is not true!"

"James, why do you hate me so? Why must you be so vengeful?" Elizabeth faced him, tears rimming her eyes."

"I don't hate you, Elizabeth. But I do hate Jack Sparrow," James answered. He turned to the man in the cell. "The pirate in question is Captain Sparrow…" He wondered why he felt absolutely no guilt for betraying Elizabeth's trust.

"James! I would like to speak with my father alone!"

"Very well. I'll be back in ten minutes, Elizabeth," James turned and ascended the stone steps.

Weatherby Swann couldn't have looked more astonished. And disappointed. "Not Jack Sparrow. Please tell me James is lying. Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth swallowed but her mouth was dry. She tried to get the words out, but all she could do was sigh loudly. She wanted to hear her father tell her everything would be alright, just as he'd always tried to protect her when she was a child. She had never lied to her father before and there was no reason to keep denying her feelings.

"Elizabeth? What happened between you and Will? Where is he? And have you really been aboard a pirate ship this entire time?"

"Yes." It was all she could manage. She could feel herself starting to shake.

"Were you being held against your will?" He looked worried, and she only wanted to erase the concern from his face. She knew that eventually he would know the truth and it was time that he learned it from her.

"No, father. I was not held against my will. Will and I were both on board the ship, and then…Will left…and I remained on board. Voluntarily."

"But why? Why did you not return to Port Royal?"

"I did something terribly wrong. I sent Jack Sparrow to his death. And I had to make up for it."

Swann dropped his hand from the bar and looked at his daughter. "Please explain."

Elizabeth proceeded to tell him about shackling Jack to the mast, and of Jack's escape, and Will's search for his father. "Somehow during that time, Will and I grew apart.."

A cold realization settled into his bones. "James told the truth about you and your feelings for Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, father." Elizabeth looked him in the eyes. "I love Jack."

**xxxxxxx**

Mid-morning had come and gone and she still hadn't appeared on deck. He scanned the surface of the water before signaling to Pintel. "Go check on Miss Swann," Jack ordered when Pintel joined him on the port side. "She's uncharacteristically absent," he explained when Pintel hesitated.

He tried not to worry. He tried not to think about her, so he scanned the water and looked toward Port Royal in the distance, wondering if she'd managed to make her way to shore.

Pintel returned quickly. "She ain't answerin' the door, Cap'n."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Then go inside and retrieve her, Mister Pintel."

"I…what if she's sleepin'?"

"Oh for the love of rum, man. I'll do it."

Jack paused before knocking on her cabin door. No answer. He knocked harder, and when no noise came from the other side of the door, he touched the latch. The door swung open and a quick glance of the room told him it was empty. He walked over to the desk and let his fingers linger on the letter…_"Dearest Father…"_. Jack looked around the room, then decided he'd better have the ship searched. He turned to leave and his foot hit something, sending it against the cabin wall with a dull _clink_. Reaching down to retrieve it, he held the gold button in his hand.

"Well played, Beckett".

**xxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates from the Pirates ****trilogy****.**

**xxx – Twenty-Six – xxx**

Elizabeth sat across from Will at a small table in Beckett's quarter's, sipping lukewarm tea. She'd refused breakfast and it was nearing time for the midday meal but her stomach was turning. She clutched the tea cup only to keep her hands occupied. She didn't want to betray her nerves with flailing, shaky hands. Will hadn't said much to her but when he wasn't staring at his feet, he was shooting sidelong glances in her direction.

."Regardless of what happens to Jack, you can't seriously think I'd resume a romantic relationship with you, can you, Will?"

Will stared into the depths of his tea. "Do not mention his name again," Will spit out.

"Jack."

"Elizabeth!" Will warned, rising out of his chair.

"Jack," she taunted. She gasped as Will leaned over the small table, furious, his face inches from hers. He'd never displayed such anger in her presence, and for a moment she feared he would strike her.

His eyes took on a distant look and he returned to his seat. "I'll worry about us after Jack is hanging from the noose."

She was tempted to remind him that there was no _us_ but she saw no point in continuing to anger him.

James Norrington entered the room. "A-ha. And how are the two splendid lovers enjoying this fine day?"

**xxxxxx**

The sun was setting as Elizabeth paced the small room Beckett had assigned to her. She stopped every few minutes to glance out the tiny square window. It was too small to crawl through, and she couldn't open it to cry for help. The guard posted outside her door wouldn't allow it and she knew it was futile to try.

_Where is Jack? I wonder if he's really going to come after me…I've been here for almost 24 hours. I just want to get back to the _Black Pearl_! Oh, bloody hell. I want to get back to Jack! All I ask is that he get here soon and help release my father. Then I want to get as far away from Port Royal as possible!_

Realization hit her. In order for Jack to save her, he had to walk directly into Beckett's trap! It was too dangerous for Jack; Beckett and his men would arrest him the moment he set foot in Port Royal.

She hadn't considered how to handle the problem of her father. He needed to escape Port Royal as well and she doubted he would tolerate a lengthy voyage on the _Black Pearl_, especially knowing how Elizabeth felt about Jack. Her thoughts drifted to the future. Would her father return to England? Would he expect her to return with him?

A plate of cheeses and small biscuits and jam sat untouched on the small table by the settee. Elizabeth's mind wasn't on food; she worried about her father sitting in the cold, damp cell. She missed the rocking of the _Black Pearl_ and the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea air.

But most of all she missed Jack.

She felt a mixed sense of relief and joy that she could admit it to herself. She missed Jack. She _loved_ Jack. But the more she thought about him the more she wondered if he was really looking for her after all. Doubts started to overwhelm her thoughts until she heard a crashing sound outside her door.

**xxxxxxx**

With a quick, forceful tug, Elizabeth pulled the door open and almost stumbled across the prone body of the guard who'd been stationed by her door most of the day. She stifled a gasp and hesitated, before nudging his back with the toe of her boot. He didn't move, but she didn't think he was dead. She leaned down to listen for breathing.

"Lizzie."

She rose at the sound that was as quiet as a whisper. _I'm imagining things again. Voices?_

But it wasn't her imagination. Slipping into the room and pulling her gently with him, was Jack Sparrow himself.

"Jack!" she cried out, before he covered her mouth with his rough hand.

"Ssshhhh…" he hissed and then pulled her into his arms so roughly that the beads in his hair struck her ear. She hardly noticed. The familiar scent of him made her limbs soften like jelly, and the taste of his lips sent a heavy pressure deep into her chest. Jack released his hold on her and took her hand in his. "Are ye hurt, luv?"

"No. No, Jack, I'm fine. I was just worried…"

"The snake Beckett. Did the corseted lil' dictator tell ye why he stole ye away? Or were they just savin' yer honor by getting' ye away from the infamously ruthless Captain Jack?"

"We can talk about it later…but Jack, it's dangerous for you to be here. It's a trap."

Jack scratched his forehead under his bandana. "Oh, I know that, Lizzie. The fool couldna' made it plainer if he'd posted a notice in the town square. _'Jack Sparrow, I got yer Lizzie, so come and get her so I can arrest ye and send ye to the gallows'_. He laughed. "Some kinda fool he is, if he thinks I can't spot a trap. I invented traps!"

Elizabeth smiled uneasily. "My father is being held below, in a cell. We have to free him, Jack."

Jack hesitated, then guided Elizabeth back through the doorway, stepping over the unconscious guard. "Tis not possible tonight, luv".

"Why not?" Elizabeth let Jack lead her across the foyer. She started to resist when they reached the front door. "Jack! My father…!"

"Nay, we have ta come back. Need reinforcements – me men. The crew will come ashore and we'll get yer father before the mornin'"

"Yes, why don't you give that a try, Sparrow?"

Jack and Elizabeth turned to the open doorway, where James Norrington leaned against the frame. He was not alone. Beckett's men raised their weapons at the couple.

Before Jack could think of a suitably witty reply, he spotted Will Turner making his way toward them. With a frantic wave of his hand, Jack motioned Elizabeth to get behind him.

"So the eunuch wants what he can't 'ave, eh?" Jack smirked, ignoring Norrington and setting his sights on Elizabeth's former fiancee.

James rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jack. Poor Captain Sparrow. Delusional as always. I would let you and Mister Turner fight it out, but frankly, I grow tired of this little love triangle," he grinned at Elizabeth. "It _is_ a triangle, isn't it Miss Swann? Should we let you choose which of us three you'll honor with your tender little kisses? Oh, that's right. You've decided to whore yourself out to a _pirate_."

Elizabeth's quick intake of breath was audible. "Whore? How dare you! You know nothing…"

"I know enough. Never mind," James turned his attention back to Jack. "You are now my prisoner, Jack Sparrow. You can choose to spend the next three days in a cell before your hanging, or you can assist us in retrieving your ship and its crew. Either way, I will have the _Black Pearl_, Mister Turner will have Miss Swann to do with as he pleases, and you will finally meet your end. I shall enjoy this hanging much more than your first one in Port Royal. I promise you, this time it will be completed quite successfully."

Clapping rung out from behind the crowd of Beckett's men. "Excellent show, Mister Norrington," Cutler Beckett smirked. "I appreciate your interest in the _Black Pearl_, and your enthusiasm for capturing it, but the ship will be mine. Perhaps I'll let you command it."

Beckett turned to look at Jack and Elizabeth, as if he'd just noticed they were there. "Mister Sparrow."

"_Captain_." Elizabeth muttered behind Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled.

"I believe Mister Norrington gave you a choice. You may be wondering why I don't just lock you up and take your ship anyway."

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"If you cooperate, you will be able to convince the crew to hand over the ship without resisting. I'd much rather proceed in that manner."

"Coward." Jack sneered.

Beckett clenched his teeth, his cheeks coloring. "So it's to the cell with you, then."

"Take us to The_ Pearl_." Jack replied.

Will stepped forward and drew Elizabeth away from Jack's side. She slapped Will's hand away and looked at Jack with sadness, then turned and followed Will and James to the dock.

**xxxxxx**


End file.
